I'll make sure she's safe
by Dreamsandimaginations
Summary: An Alternative ending to Frozen. What if Kristoff didn't leave Anna at the gates? What if he stayed with Anna and was present in the library scene? Where do Elsa's powers come from? Read to find your answers! Now rated M because of violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**An alternative ending to Frozen: What if Kristoff had gone with Anna into the castle? How would things have worked out?**

"Make sure she is safe!"

"Kristoff?!" Anna looked back to the ice harvester who had helped her all the way to her sister, and back. _Wait... why wasn't he coming? Didn't he need...payement or something?!_ "Wait!" Anna shivered from the cold and her weakening legs, but wristled her arms out of the servants. "Stop, don't close the gates!" cried the princess weakly.

Kristoff glanced back when he heard Anna cry out. _wait... Why wasn't she going to that Prince of hers?!_ "Anna.. I mean...Princess" stuttered Kristoff when he saw the servants disapproving glares. "Why do you need me?"

Anna felt her heart sting at the sudden formality. "Kristoff Bjorgmann...I uh... I still need to repay you for your sled!" spoke Anna.

"Oh...yes, yes indeed" said Kristoff with a glance of dissappointment. _what were you expecting?! a declaration of her undying love for you?! You don't stand a chance against that prince!_

"Your grace, this commoner-"

"-has been of great service to me" interrupted Anna. "If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead. He comes with me." She didn't know why she suddenly didn't want him to leave. _Perhaps you are afraid that the kiss won't work?_ spoke a voice inside her head. Anna shook her head. _Nonsense, it was true love!_

 _"You married a man you just met that day?!"_ Kristoff's voice echoed in her head.

"Princess Anna? Your fiancé is waiting for you" spoke Kai as Anna kept staring to the commoner.

"My fiancé?" Anna blinked and turned away from Kristoff' pained eyes. f _iancé... why did that suddenly feel so... heavy on her?_ "Oh, yes, off course, I will...I will see him." said Anna while the guards closed the gates when Kristoff entered the courtyard.

"This way, Princess, He's in the library" ushered Kai on.

Kristoff couldn't help but feel small and insignificant while he walked inside the grand castle. Again, the voices in his head spoke. _What can you offer her? Nothing that she already has! She has wealth and her prince and..._ the man swallowed. He should stop thinking about what could be. _There never was, never would be. No, scratch that. There never WAS anything between him and Anna! He shouldn't have agreed and just have walked away..._

"Anna!" The mountain man looked to Anna who was taken into a man's arms. "Oh you are ice cold!" _That had to be her fiancé no doubt..._ Then the man looked up and his green eyes looked suspiciously to him. "Who is this?"

"Oh... that's...that's Kristoff. He helped me while i was trying to search for Elsa" shuddered Anna while trying to keep her legs up. She felt so tired... "Hans...you have to kiss me, NOW!"

"We'll give you some privacy" spoke Gerda before Hans could object. _Kiss her?! Why was she asking him this, now, of all places?!_ The prince glanced to the ice harvester, who hadn't moved from the spot, before glancing to Anna. As much as he wanted to order him out, he needed answers from Anna first. "What happened out there?"

"Elsa struck me with her powers!"

Hans' mind reeled. _Her own sister...had done this?! If the dignitaries found out, they'd put the queen's head on a spike for sure... And with Anna dying, there was no-one left for the throne_ "But, she said she would never hurt you?" A _rendelle needs you..._ Hans shortly looked to the Ice harvester. His first thought, to take the throne for his own, was in shatters, with the man as a witness. But, he was flexible. And if he played his cards right, he might get his own place after all...

"I was wrong.." Hans felt Anna lose grip when a spasm went through her and he quickly took hold of her to lay her down the couch. In the seconds he did so, he didn't fail to notice the Ice harvester making a movement to do the same... _Interesting._ "She froze my heart, and only and act of true love can save me..."

"You need to kiss me, now!"

 _Oh. So that was why she was so desperate before!_ "A True love's kiss." spoke Hans out loud and as he spoke the words, he saw Anna's eyes lit up. _She really, actually believed this?! That a mere kiss would stop her from dying?!_ He almost laughed at the absurdity of everything. _Like a fairy tale... well guess what Anna, life is no fairy tale..._ O _h, how he loved to break that fantasy world of hers!_ Hans glanced slightly to the Ice harvester who prevented from doing all of those things before leaning in.

Kristoff frowned from the man's behaviour. He had often wondered how Anna's fiancé was. He presumed an idiot, because who would in the right mind marry after 1 day?! But now that he saw him... He seemed a normal guy. And that was what bugged him. That prince was too kind,... too good to be true. And people like that, had always a hidden agenda up their sleeve. He wasn't daft.

Damn... how could he possibly win Anna back?! thought Hans as he leaned in. That commoner cared for Anna. Probably was even in love with her. His own kiss wouldn't work. He didn't love her.. but what if it work with him? Doubt began to form in his mind. What he had first seen as mere superstition, now became a sudden possibility of reality. He closed his eyes as he kissed Anna's lips. Good lord, even her lips were as hard as ice! When they parted, he opened his eyes and waited.

Anna waited and waited, but she didn't feel any change. "It...It didn't work." shuddered the princess. It hadn't worked! Tears began to spring in her eyes as her only chance of survival had vanished. "You don't love me" whispered Anna.

Hans closed his eyes, feeling himself at a mid-point. Confess what he was planning all along? Or play the pure innocent? He rapidly chose the last one. "I'm fond of you" spoke Hans as he re-opened them. "But I believe I'm not your true love, Anna. He is" And he nodded to the Ice Harvester who's mouth stood agape.

Kristoff blinked when Hans nodded to him. He didn't understand him. How could he be so calm that his kiss failed? Unless he knew beforehand that it wouldn't work... Their eyes locked. What game are you playing?

"Kristoff?" Anna's eyes shifted to him. "Do you love... me?"

Hans secretly crossed his fingers. He hoped his little bluff had worked and that the Ice Harvester truly was in love with Princess Anna. He moved aside to give Kristoff the space and watched, both with fear and anticipation.

"I...I do, princess" spoke Kristoff as he knelt beside her. "May I?"

Anna nodded, still feeling insecure if she herself was in love with him or not. She was happy when she was with him, indeed... but did that count according to the curse as "true love"? After Hans' not being able to unfreeze her heart, she wasn't sure anymore of anything...

Slowly, Kristoff leaned in, and kissed her ice cold lips. Again the seconds ticked by as both the prince and the ice harvester looked for any change into the princess's condition. Nothing.

Anna shuddered as another cold wave came over her body, and the princess began to cry. She was going to die! She didn't want this!

Hans cursed in himself. With the princess dying, and the queen on the brink of being executed, there- Hans' train of thought stopped. wait. The queen! "Anna. Your sister can maybe help you" spoke the man as he knelt by the crying princess.

"My sister is in her ice palace..." sobbed Anna. "It is too late to get back. Before we reach her, I will be dead..."

"She isn't up the North mountain Anna, but here in the dungeons" answered Hans.

"In the dungeons?!" screamed Anna shocked.

Hans put his hand up so he could explain himself. "Me and a few guards went out to search for you when we encountered your sister. Two of Weaselton's guards disobeyed me and provoked your sister. When we returned I was forced to put her in the dungeons on request of the other dignitaries."

"But you are acting regent of Arendelle" said Anna confused. "You can-"

"I couldn't" interrupted Hans quickly. "I'm appointed regent yes, but my power is limited and I have to answer to them. If I didn't put her in a cell, they would have the perfect excuse to execute her on the spot."

Acting regent? Kristoff's eyes narrowed to the prince.

* * *

The duke of Weaselton travelled across the halls, waiting near the library room to speak with Princess Anna about her sister. But when the seconds became minutes the old man grew impatient. He nearly knocked but refrained when he heard the prince vaguely mention his name. Curiously, the man put his ear near the lock so he could earshove on the conversation...

* * *

"But now that I'm here, I can revoke that right?" spoke Anna. She hadn't cared much for politics like her sister and she cursed herself for not paying more attention to the lessons of her tutors. "Right?" pressed Anna on when she saw Hans' hesitation.

"If they hear about your sister striking you with her magic..." said the prince slowly. Anna groaned.

"Yes, but they don't need to know that" snapped Anna. "I just lie and tell that I have a little bit of hypothermia that's all."

 _A little bit of hypothermia?!_ Both men glanced to one another in sheer disbelief.

* * *

The duke's eyes widened from what he had heard. That Witch-Queen had cursed her own sister! She had to be stopped immediately before she cursed everyone else! The man hastily ran away, seeching with rage. His own men were locked up thanks to that prince... But loyalty was always to gain with a bit of money... The man smirked and ran to the dungeons...

* * *

"Get me to them" commanded Anna as she tried to stand up.

"Oh no, you are staying right here" spoke Kristoff concerned as he saw Anna sway back and forth. The ice harvester quickly catched her before she could fall. Another streak of hair turned white and both men paled.

"But I want-"

"Kristoff, get her close to the fire, and keep her as warm as possible" spoke Hans as he stepped quickly to the door. _It was a risky idea of the princess, but he had to admit that it had a fair chance to work. And if not..._ Hans shook his head. _They weren't there yet. He would play his part, like he always did._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm blown away by all your kind reviews! I never expected so much response!**

 _"You are in the great game now..._

 _and the great game is terrifying."_

 _Tyrion Lannister, From "Game of Thrones"_

Hans looked behind him, glancing to the ice harvester and the princess. The man quickly ran out of the door, as his emotions would get the upper hand if he looked any further to that scene. _Right. Plan... what was the plan?!_ The auburn haired man gritted his teeth as he couldn't concentrate at all. Anna's and that commoner's loving eyes were dancing before his eyes, laughing at him, mocking him...

and he began to pace arround. _What got him so worked up about seeing Anna and that commoner together?! She would be dead soon anyway..._ which was another risky point he was concerned about. If he vouched for the Queen in order to help her sister and they appointed him along with Queen Elsa a traitor to the Crown... it was bye bye to all his hard work. If, he just sat by and did nothing, it almost have the same results: Anna as a block of ice, and Elsa being executed... With him as King left. Which, he knew, was only possible by marriage.

 _agh!_ Hans felt the need to punch something and throw a tantrum like a five-year old. _Everything could have been so damn simple!_ He could have left her in her room, heck he could have even hastened her death as a mercy. Then he could have lied to the dignitaries that he had said his marriage vows! _If only that filthy commoner hadn't been there..._ Hans balted his hands to fists. _But it hadn't gone that way, it had never gone the simpliest way for him. How could he ever become King if he couldn't marry a princess?!_ Hans stopped mid-pace as a new thought struck him. _He didn't need to marry a princess. Oh no.._ Hans felt for the first time a smile tug at his lips. _He had set his sights WAY lower with what he could get. Why marry a princess, if he could marry a Queen?_ The smile dissappeared and again the man felt himself stuck. _With the Queen in such a difficult position..._

 _"You are all that Arendelle has left..."_

 _Should he let Elsa die and take the chance that the dignitaries would truly support him when he took the throne?_ Again too risky, too many insecurities. And as for the people... A sudden succesion of the Crown, even if it was a peaceful one, always caused social unrest with the people. Take into account the High Lords who would possibly try to revolt against him, or try to take lands for their own... it would thrown the entire country in a civil war, and he didn't want THAT much innocent blood on his hands...

 _Innocent..._ Hans' green eyes travelled back to the library door and sighed. Now he knew why Anna bothered him so much, why she and that commoner bothered him. She was innocent, in every truly way possible. She didn't see the begging hands of High Lords, the gossips of the ladies at court, or the backstabbing and betrayal that happened every day in order to grasp power. She wasn't aware of the Game. oh, how would it backfire on her when she was so open in everything! He envied her, no he HATED her for who she was. Because it reminded him of himself, of who he used to be.

 _Life is no fairy tale. And when you didn't, or wouldn't wake up, life would destroy you. Simply as that._

Hans closed his eyes for a moment to re-focus on the problems at hand. He had no other, no better choice then to continue as Anna had proposed earlier. While she would vouch for her sister's innocence - Hans snorted. _Nobody was truly innocent after all_ \- He would try to convince Queen Elsa to help her sister in return. _And woo her off course._ The man took a deep breath and walked confidently to the conference room.

* * *

Kristoff put another log on the fire, and put another blanket on Anna's lap to keep her warm. "T-t-thanks" shivered Anna. The man swallowed when another streak of strawberrry hair turned white. "Kristoff... Do... do you love me?"

"I...I do, Anna. Truly" spoke Kristoff uncertain. Would she throw him out for confessing this?

Anna's hands clutched the blanket closer to her chest. "I...I believe you do... Its just..." The young girl went quiet for a moment. "I'm not sure I'm in love with you."

Kristoff would have given anything to switch with Anna right now when she spoke those words. He had expected them, but to hear them out loud, was a slap in the face nonetheless. "I understand" spoke the man emotionless.

Anna's eyes widened. "No, Kristoff!" cried the girl out. She quickly took hold of his arm again. "it... it wasn't meant to come out so harsh. What I actually wanted to say was... I like you too"

Kristoff truly was confused at this point. "Then why do say you do-" Anna pinched slightly his arm as for not to interrupt her.

"I thought Hans was my true love at first... and the kiss didn't work. I tried with you and again... no hair change..."explained Anna. "Perhaps it was like you said. Perhaps it has to be a long time relationship..."

"You don't know that" tried Kristoff desperately to cheer her up. "An act of True Love can mean many things..."

"Can it?"shivered Anna. "Kristoff, what else is there then a True Love's Kiss?! Your family told us so!"

"I know, I know" spoke the ice harvester also agitated. "But there has to be something else, something that we are still missing..."

"No, Kristoff..." wept Anna silently. "There is nothing we did miss. There is nothing to save me. I thought I knew what love was..."

The man kept his tears at bay as he saw the princess's hair turn white completely. She was dying, and there was nothing he could do! the man's mind wandered to the prince, and immediately after to Queen Elsa. Please... prayed the man silently. _please hurry up, Prince Hans..._

* * *

Hans entered the room, and immediately he put up his mask. _Conceal don't feel, don't let them know..._

"Prince Hans!" spoke the french dignitary out when he saw the man. Immediately he stood up, followed by the others. "How's...how's Princess Anna, sire?"

"She is still recovering from her search for her sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle" spoke Hans clearly to the group. _Oops, That came out too vague,_ noticed the man when he saw the suspicious eyes. "She is in the early stages of Hypothermia, but she is now attended by her servants. She will be able to take office soon."

"And how would you measure "soon", your grace?" tried one of the men, with a tiny bit of hope hearable in his voice.

Hans shot him a piercing glare. "When Princess Anna decides so" snapped the prince. _Good._ The prince was content when they didn't prey further. _That would shut them up about Anna's condition..._ "However, she wishes to speak you about Queen Elsa's sentence. That, and only that object is for Princess Anna her first concern."

"You had no right to-" began another dignitary. He shut his mouth immediately when Hans turned his angry eyes to him.

"I can't _what_ , Prime minister?" said Hans with a calm threatening voice. "I told you before, I did not agree with your... 'treatement' of Queen Elsa, but my hands were tied by your votes. I merely explained the situation to Princess Anna when she asked about her sister's well fare. If you have complaints, I'll _gladly_ give them to her! I'm sure she'll be very interested in your opinion on the matter."

Hans saw the prime minister sink deeper in his chair and he had the greatest difficulty not to slip his mask. Look what he could do. He could make all these men cower before him like a disobient child before its mother. The power he yielded made him feel exstatic, almost drunk even. And this was only as Regent... Could you imagine how it would feel like as King, as the true leader of this country?

"No, no, of course not, Your grace!"

"Good." said Hans sharply. After that, he began to scan the other dignitaries's faces. "Then I declare this Council as dismissed. Princess Anna will be waiting for you in the library to discuss terms about Queen Elsa's conditions."

When Anna wanted to come to the conference room, Hans had convinced her not to go.

 _"Why?" had the girl asked._

 _"Because it shows you have the upper hand" answered Hans. Whe he saw Anna's confused face, he explained further. "When you go to them, it will seem like you respond to their wishes. That isn't true off course, but it is all in the mind. But when you do the opposite, you already have them in your hand. You command them" Hans pointed his finger to Anna's heart. "You guide them, as a leader, to come TO you."_

"Lord Francis?" called Hans out when he looked to the passing dignitaries. The prince suddenly noticed something that had bugged him for so long during the Council, but hadnt quite put the finger on it untill now. "Where is the Duke of Weaselton?" He still had to determine what to do with him. Unlike those two guards of his, he couldn't lock the duke away since he was protected as a Council Member.

"No one has seen him since yesterday your grace." answered the Lord to the Regent. "Why?"

"its nothing really" said Hans with a straight face. "Its just that he has always been present and punctual on the previous Councils."

"Oh" The lord's face became relieved after Hans' explanation. "Yes he has your grace. Perhaps he has fallen sick? At his age, it doesn't take long..."

Hans hummed, but inside he was thinking at top speed. That Duke would fall to death in order to always be present at a Council meeting! That he wouldn't come was strange...but alarming even more so... Hans walked outside the room and whenever a servant came by, he asked if they had seen the old duke of Weaselton. In the end, a servant nodded and said she had seen him go to the dungeons.

 _The Dungeons? What did he want there?!_ Hans' mouth went dry. _A lot of things actually. His guards and... o god, the Queen!_ Hans dashed towards the dungeons. But... It could be just a visit to see his comerades right? _No._ whispered another voice. _You know that is not true. Gold. Riches..._ The Duke would gladly see this kingdom burn in order to obtain what he wants.

"Thank you" called Hans to the baffled servant. "Keep spying like that will you?"

 _If he gets his hands on Queen Elsa... It would be utter anarchy._

 **I wanted to do a more Hans-centric chapter this time, since you readers seemed to love how I wrote him. I have to tell you, its pretty hard! He's such a complex manipulating liar! But that's why we all love to hate him don't we?! :)**

 **I wanted to show him a little more grey here. Yes, he is powerhungry and ambitious... But people seem to forget that Hans took care of the Ardellians. He didn't plunge Arendelle into choas like Scar with Pride Rock, he genuinely wants to be a good ruler. But, and this is what I believe, His betrayal in the movie is caused his obsession to become King . Now here in this AU, Hans is forced to chose carefully his next step.** **He's still as manipulating as ever, but he stays low profile.**

 **Next time, we'll focus on Anna trying to convince the dignitaries, and how Hans' thinks about our favorite Snow Queen. :) Helsa is kicking off soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Life is too short" and "You are you" belong to Frozen. I don't own this, sadly.**

The young queen was unaware of her sister's return, as well as the events that now took place in her castle. She was still pacing arround, worried about her sister's well being and that of her Kingdom's. "No, no, no, no!" Elsa felt the frost arround the walls of her cell crawl up and the room became colder. She may be immune for it, but she could still 'feel' the cold radiate arround her. "Don't feel...don't feel..." whispered the woman. But the mantra didn't work, as she grew more and more stressful.

 _"You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again!"_

And she did it again, as she had been imprinted by her parents for over 13 years. But it hadn't been enough. Never, it had never been enough... For a moment, she had wondered, had gained a small hope that she and her sister could come together again...

 _"You kinda set off an eternal winter...everywhere."_

She knew she had to go somewhere else. Somewhere even further then the North Mountain. Elsa swallowed. But Anna, stubborn as she was, hadn't listened. I'm so sorry, mama...papa... I failed again. How she loved to take her sister in her arms, and laugh and sing like old times...

 _"No, I'm fine."_ Anna's sudden harsh response cut her like a knife. She hurt her when she stayed, and she hurt her when she left. She would always hurt her little sister, no matter what she did. The young Queen didn't know what to do anymore.

"Sadness swirls within me like the snow.

I've frozen out the only friend that I've ever known."

The Queen adjusted her pose, to look out of the small window. The snow storm had become worse...

"There is no way I can win,

but I wish I could have been for her long ago..." wept the queen. Yes, Anna... I wanted to build a snowman with you... But she didn't. Instead she just left her sister to grief for their parents alone. What kind of sister was she?! No, she wasn't her sister... she was a monster, that hurt people not only in body, but in spirit as well.

"Life is too short..." The two sisters thought at the same time, as if their minds were linked together somehow.

"-to be such an oblivious fool,

so reckless, that I couldn't see" wept Anna as she felt the cold go up her body.

"Life is too short,

to be so desperate to be loved,

that I only ever thought of me..."

She should have had listened to her sister when she tried to prey an answer out of her at the coronation ball, and later on in the ice palace. She realized now how she had forced her into something that she didn't want. Elsa had warned her about her powers being so out of control, and what did she do?! She just went on and didn't think for one moment about how Elsa must have felt at that moment. What kind of sister was she?!

"I wish I saw things clearly,

I guess I'm just not the sort."

She had never cared for the consequences, because in her whole life, there had never been one. Her carelessness had caused this winter. And her selfishness had caused her death and the kingdom's suffering. She realized that now. She had always presumed her sister, the heir had been adored during those 13 years. She hadn't asked her sister, and instead had jumped to conclusions.

"Now all I know,

Is life's too short..."

Kristoff glanced to the princess who was clearly crying. Her eyes were puffy red from the tears. "Anna, don't worry, Hans will get here soon with your sister"

"It isn't that, Kristoff!" said Anna in-between crying. She hiccuped as her breath came in short gasps from emotions.

"Then what is it?" spoke the man as he knelt by the chair.

"Look what I have done, Kristoff!" Anna waved her hand to the window, where the snow storm buried the whole kingdom under. "How many people have died of REAL hypothermia in their houses? All those women, children and men..."

"This isn't your fault" tried Kristoff to shush her. "No-one's really. Queen Elsa lost control of her powers be-"

"Because of me" choked Anna as she wiped her tears away. Yet, more fell down as she explained what had happened at the coronation ball.

"Oh Anna..." Kristoff tried to wipe away some tears, but Anna slapped his hand away, as she was so angry at herself.

"Don't. I don't deserve any of your kindness. People say my sister is a monster... she's not. I am."

"Anna listen to me-"

"Kristoff you don'-"

"Shut up and listen!" snapped Kristoff, causing Anna to become silent. "Anna, the fact that you feel sorry for all these things, doesn't make you a monster. A real monster wouldn't care about the consequences of its actions. 'People make bad choices if they are mad or scared or stressed'," quoted the ice Harvester from his family's song.

"-but put a little love their way, and you bring out the best" finished Anna. A smalll watery smile appeared on her lips when she remembered the song.

"You remembered" smiled the Ice harvester. "You made mistakes, yes, but don't we all?" When Kristoff looked to Anna's face, he saw she wasn't convinced yet.

"Other people walk through life where you prefer to skip

And other people watch their step where you'll most likely trip  
Sure, your hair's not perfect,  
And there'sーwhat's that on your clothes?"

Kristoff wiped some snow off her purple cape, and Anna laughed softly.

"Yeah, you're kinda talkative  
With freckles on your nose.

But you're you...you-you,  
And that's what makes me smile.  
You're you...you-you  
So stay that way awhile."

Anna blushed from his compliments. " Kristoff... I-"

"You don't have to say a thing, I know the way you feel." Interrupted the man while tracing his finger across her cheek.  
Your face is like an open book; so honest true and real.  
Other people lie and cheat,  
One push may come to shove.  
Your heart doesn't work like that,  
So you're the girl I love.

You're you...you-you,  
That's how I hope you stay.  
You're you...you-you.  
But anyway, that's all I've got to say."

When his little song ended, Kristoff blushed. "I'm sorry it isn't as good as that of Prince Hans... And I'm not quite the singer, a-"

"Shh" smiled Anna with tears in her eyes. But this time, it wasn't because she was sad, but because she was moved by the man's words. "It was beautiful..." whispered Anna as she snuggled against the man's chest. Suddenly she didn't care anymore that that the kiss didn't work. The kiss may not have broken the curse, but that didn't stop him, or her for that matter. Anna could feel her spirits lift up. She loved him. And he her. Why would she need an actual act of him to prove that he did so?! They both knew what they felt for one another. And no curse would ever change that...

"Your highness?" Kai came in to present the dignitaries but waited respectfully untill the princess have him the order to let them in. "Shall I let them enter your highness?"

Kristoff quickly pulled away from Anna, much to her disdain, but it had to be done. Untill she had secured her sister's release, it was best to keep them content as possible. When the time was right, she would come out with him as a couple and propose to the Council to let him court her.

The princess sat upright, as she had seen her sister do and nodded to Kai to let them enter.

"Princess Anna..." The dignitaries bowed before the princess and sat across her on the chairs Kai had set earlier.

"My Lords..." nodded Anna as greeting.

Kristoff, who had put himself in the shadows smiled proudly when he saw Anna's emotionless face.

Inside however, Anna was dying (quite literally and figurately) from the stress. The girl took a deep breath and began her speech that would hopefully grant her sister's freedom back...

* * *

The queen slowly woke from her sleep when she heard voices outside.

"What are you doing? The Prince has-"

Elsa jumped awake when she heard the man scream in agony. After that, she heard a terrifying drop on the ground. Elsa's breathing became irregular when she heard another guard being killed. She had to get out of here! The young queen began to tug at her shackles, and her magic began to spread across it, weakening the iron a bit by the intense cold. As she heard the door being opened by the key, she tried again. Come on, come on! Just a little...bit...more... A sob began to escape her lips as the door got opened by two guards.

"Hello Witch-Queen..."

Elsa shivered and walked instinctively backwards, but was prevented by her iron shackles when she reached the furthest point.

"Why so shy?" grinned the second Ardellian guard as he punched her in the face. Elsa groaned from the harsh landing, but her adrenaline kept her awake. They were going to kill her! As her fear rose, so did the pressure on the shackles. For the first time, Elsa begged her magic to do its work. She wanted to scream for help, but who would listen to her? Again, Elsa tugged at the shackles, but they didn't break. The dizziness, caused by the fall, became only worse as she tried to focus.

"Please... I beg of you" pleaded the queen weakly. She couldn't even stand up anymore...

"Did we ask you something, witch?" growled the second man into the queen's face. Elsa recoiled from the man's filthy breath, but her eyes flew open when her air supply was cut off. The Queen gasped, desperately opening her mouth to try and get the most oxygen that she could get.

"pl- please! Do-don't!" Elsa began to cough when her air supply dissappeared completely. Her sight became blurry and the pressure in her lungs screamed for air. stars began to dance before her eyes...

* * *

Hans ran multiple stairs down at once, hoping that he would not be too late. His heart pumped through his chest, not only from the long run, but also for the Queen's safety. _God, let her not be harmed, please..._ The man nearly slipped at the last thought. Where had THAT come from?! It was important to have her alive yes, but since when did he care if she was harmed? A decapitated arm didn't stop her from making an heir right?

The prince's eyes travelled up when he saw a viking sword hang on the wall. Judging by its shimmering blade, it was still kept sharp... He quickly took it out.

Why care indeed? She was just a pawn in his Game...

 _If she wasn't important to you, you wouldn't have stopped that guard from firing his arrow_

It was to make sure she wouldn't snap and kill him and his other soldiers.

 _Alright... but what of her execution? You voted against the whole Council when you returned! You missed an opportunity to turn the High Lords against the Queen, once and for all!_

Because... Because Anna hadn't returned yet. If something would have happened to the Princess, Elsa was his only key left...

 _Aha... But now that Anna has returned... you still keep the Queen under your protection. And since when do you call the Queen just 'Elsa'?_

"No please, I beg of you!" The man snapped back to reality when he heard the queen scream. Along with that he could hear sounds of struggling and fighting. As Hans spurted to her cell, he saw 4 guards dead on the dungeon floors, and he jumped over them. One of the cells, that had belonged to the Weaselton guards, was open...

Of this, he was only vaguely aware, but when he entered the queen's cell, it was completely forgotten. what he saw made him chill to the bone. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The first man, surprised by the sudden intruder, released his hold on the queen's neck. Immediately, the Queen gasped for air and she rolled arround to get on her knees. The second man had more difficulty to overcome his shock. The first one drew his sword and approached the prince to duel him.

The simply trained soldier was no match for the prince, who had trained the sword ever since he could hold it. In just a few swings, Hans unarmed the man of his weapon. Before the man could comprehend what had happened the prince punched him on the jaw with the hilt of his sword. The blow he had given him caused the man to slam against the stone wall and the man slumped unconcious.

"AAH!" The prince swirled arround upon hearing the man's cry, and blocked the man's sword just in time. This one however, was a lot more difficult to deal with. He was far more stronger then the prince, who was forced into a defensive position. When the man attacked again, the prince grunted when he parried. He couldn't hold it. Hans groaned when he felt the blade grazing his left arm. Thanks to the adrenaline in his veins he didn't lose concious from the shock that his body had to endure, THe prince ducked when the man attacked again, his opponents blade mere centimeters from his head! When he ducked, everything slowed down for a moment. An opening right there!... As in a trance the prince took his dagger out of his boot and threw the knife into his opponent.

Elsa screamed when she saw the man fall next to her. The prince's knife had buried itself into the man's neck, and blood now began to spread arround the man's body like an overflowing pond...The room was eerily quiet after the fight, with only the prince and queen's breathing. The fear and stress that the queen endured were too much for the shackles to handle and they shattered.

"O god..." Elsa put her hand before her mouth when she saw the dead man in front of her. "O god..."

Hans grunted from the pain and he clutched his arm in an attempt to stop the blood loss. His sword arm felt suddenly weak, and he let the sword clatter on the ground. When he breathed out, he noticed a cloud that began to form. The room became colder... the man's eyes travelled to the upset weeping queen and he slowly began to approach her.

"Queen Elsa..." He wanted to ask if she were alright, but that wouldn't probably be the case. "Queen Elsa... Its alright... I'm not going to harm you..." spoke the prince like a mother would shush their child. He gasped in surprise when the Queen threw herself on his body. The sudden weight on his body, along with his wounded arm, was too much for the prince and so he sunk to the ground, with the queen still holding on to him. She was trembling like a leaf, and no doubt shocked by the horrors that she had witnessed. Slowly she began to come back to herself and the temperature of the dungeon cell began to rise again to its normal temperature.

"You're hurt" Elsa's eyes travelled to the man's injury and she carefully traced her hand across it. She quickly turned her hand away though, afraid to accidently hurt him with her powers. Wait... her powers! Carefully, the queen conjured some Ice, and pressed it against the prince's arm. "Sorry" apologized the queen when she saw the prince wince from the cold. After that, she ripped a piece of clothing from the dead guard and wrapped it arround the wound.

"Thank you... for saving my life..." whispered the queen in the otherwise silent room.

A warm feeling went through his chest and for a long time, Hans didn't answer. "You're welcome." breathed the man out. As the adrenaline from the battle whined, the man felt his eyes close from the sudden tiredness. What wouldn't he give for a good nice nap... The cold body temperature of the Queen seemed to relax his heated body, slowing his heart rate back to normal.

A groan nearby got their attention and their eyes travelled to the only living guard, who had now regained concious.

Elsa suddenly became aware of how intimate they were with one-another and she quickly pulled out of the embrace. What was she thinking, hugging a man like that?! not to mention that it was her sister's fiancé! Her cheeks became red from embarrassement. Before she could stand up, the prince had already taken hold of the guard who had attacked her.

"Why did you do this?!" snarled the prince as he smashed the guard against the wall. "Who gave you the order?!" When the man didn't immediately answer, the prince shook him harder by the shoulders. "WHO?!"

"The Duke of Weaselton, Sire!" trembled the man when he saw Hans' angry eyes. "He promised us the End of the Eternal Winter if we killed her!"

"Along with a good sum of gold no doubt" growled the prince under his breath. He returned his attention back to the guard. "Where is he now?" When the man didn't answer, Hans called the queen. "Your majesty, if you would be so kind as to give me my knife back..."

Elsa's eyes widened at his request. At first she wanted to protest, saying that torture was banned from Arendelle for many decades... But then she changed her mind. Why have mercy for this man, when he had none for her? Silently, she obeyed him.

"Now... what would you like that I cut off first? fingers? Ears?" Hans smirked at the terrified face of the guard. "An eye?" The man went pale as a sheet. "Or your member down there?" Hans looked slightly downwards before turning his eyes back up. "Not that there is much to cut off if you ask me" scoffed Hans while he let the knife go past the man's cheek. He didn't draw blood. Not yet. " I believe you have difficulty chosing, so I shall do it for you. I believe I go for the eye" said the prince in a casual tone.

"The weapon chamber!" yelled the man at the top of his lungs. "He's in the weapon chamber!" His chest went rapidly up and down from the fear.

Hans hummed. "Thank you for your honesty." He let the man go, who breathed relieved that he had survived. Suddenly the prince spun arround and sliced the man's neck open.

"Why did you kill him!" screamed the queen shocked by the prince's behaviour. "He told you the truth!"

"He betrayed you, and he would do it again after you turned your back." spoke Hans unfazed. "You should really work on your men's loyalty your highness."

Elsa's mouth went up and down like a fish. "How can you be so calm about all of this?! Those were men, who have wives and children...This is monstruous!"

"Really, your majesty?" spoke Hans as he tuckled the sheath and sword from the dead guard arround his belt. "Who gave me the knife? Who did stop me from murdering him?"

"You didn't give me a chance to stop you!" fumed Elsa.

"Exactly." spoke Hans calmly. "I didn't give you a choice, just like those guards. It is live or die, your majesty. I suggest you get used to it."

"Why should I get used to it?" spoke Elsa repulsed .

"Because that dear old Duke is going to plan a coup d'état that's why." spoke Hans as he walked to the cell door. "And now that he thinks that you are dead, his next target will be-"

"Anna" whispered Elsa.

* * *

The discussion between her and the dignitaries went back and forth, and still they had found no compromise. And unlike the dignitaries, she had a time-limit...

"Princess Anna, what you ask is outrageous! We can't allow your sister to remain Queen while she is still unstable with her... affliction" spoke one of them. "It won't do good for our economy if the other lands hear of Queen Elsa being able to establish an eternal winter."

"My sister has been lectured by my late father, King Agdarr of Arendelle" spoke Anna weakly. "Why train her, instead of me, if he didn't deem her capable of bearing the Crown?"

It caused murmured agreement among some of the dignitaries.

"My father thrusted my sister, and was secure she would be a good queen." went Anna on.

"With all due respect, your highness, but your father wasn't exactly... sociable to the common people." spoke another. "Times change, but he did not. Not to mention that he was aware of Queen Elsa's affliction and that he hid it fo-"

Everyone turned arround when the doors of hte library opened.

"Hello!" smiled Olaf amiable to all the people in the room. "Nice to meet you, and you, and you..." The snowman went on waving to each dignitary. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs! Oh..." gasped the snowman as he noticed the fire. "So that's heat..."

"Its... Its alive..." stuttered one of the High lords.

"Yeah, Elsa build me! Isn't that great?!" Olaf hopped on one of the chairs. "So, what is this all abo-"

The dignitaries screamed and ran horrified out of the room.

After a long silence, Olaf spoke again. "Did I do something wrong?"

 **Whoah! such a long chapter! What do you think of it? Things get quite serious now!**

 **Don't ever harm Elsa, unless you have a death wish. ;) Hans doesn't like that he is so weak-hearted about Elsa, and that bugs him. He doesn't realize yet what he feels for her.**

 **Speaking of Elsa, the near-death experience is quite shocking for her, especially if it is one of your own guards who did this to you! At such a traumatizing moment, you need the comfort of someone you know and by whom you feel safe with. :) awh...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your support! Honestly, it gives me wings to write more!**

 _Choas isn't a pit,_ _Choas is a ladder._

 _The climb is all there is._

 _Petyr Baelish, from "Game of Thrones"_

Could someone please enlighten him about why the universe hates him so much? Because he didn't know anymore. Woo one of the royal sisters, they said. It will be easy, they said. Hans snorted. Things were now developing so fast that he hadn't time to think about his next step! And so, he had done what came first into his mind: Help the Queen in stopping the Duke. Him, a failing prince who wanted to have the throne, was helping the queen in order to prevent another player on the Game. Hilarious, but not really.

"We need to get out of here..." spoke Elsa. For a moment, the prince had forgotten her as he had been so lost in thought. He blinked, but the dizziness didn't go away. "When was the last time you slept?" commented the queen when she noticed the dark circles arround the man's eyes. The man changed in to the green-purple clothing of the guard, as the cold began to affect him, and the injury.

"uh... three days ago?" The man's eyes locked once again with the queen's and immediately wished he hadn't. Big ice blue eyes... It was as if he could get lost in it. Hans coughed his throat and averted his eyes. "Yes, it has to be something like that."

"You need to rest"

Again the prince felt his heart go faster. No one had ever been...worried about him, and it felt strange and unreal. What did she have to gain with hi- He shook his head. No. She had nothing to gain if he rested. She was now at her most vulnerable. With the coup d'état, it was hard to tell who was still loyal to the Ardellian royal family and who wasn't. Her sister was in danger, possibly even dead by now -Hans groaned. He should really tell her as soon as possible- And her Kingdom was dying. Her people were practically screaming for the Queen's head. She was completely dependent on him, and had no hidden agenda. God damn did it infuriate him! Why was she this way?! She was just like Anna. Innocent, but harsher like the ice she could make. Why did she care about what happened to him? She was... well, good, and kind... and he... Hans growled. "I don't need rest" snapped the prince. "Your safety is more important." The last sentence had come out too naturally, too emotional and his anger rose even further. He gripped his sword tighter and practically begged for a guard to attack him so he could take his anger out.

"Why would you care what happened to me?" whispered the queen as they went carefully out of the dungeons. No guards were present and they quickly went further. "I'am a monster..."

"No you're not." answered the prince. It somehow pained him to see her so sad, like a bird who had broken its wing. "What happened at the coronation... We shouldn't have pushed you so far."

"But you didn't know, neither of you didn't know. I should have controlled it better."

"Anna told me you shut her out for 13 years... I presume that was-" He hastily pulled her out of sight when a patrolling guard came their way. Yes. He saw it on her face. My god! 13 years in isolation to protect her sister and kingdom! When the guard passed, they came out of their hiding place.

"My Sister Anna... Is she alright?" asked Elsa when she remembered the prince mentionning her.

"No." Better to break it harshly then the soft way, his mother always said. Like pulling a plaster from a wound so to speak. "She told me that you struck her heart, and she begged me to get you to her in order to revoke the curse."

"The head can be persuaded...but the heart is not so easily changed." Gran Pabbie's words rung inside Elsa's head.

"Oh no!" New tears began to flow down her face and she couldn't stand up anymore. "Anna..." sobbed the queen. She was dying because of her!

"We need to get moving." said the prince. He ticked his foot on the wooden floor as his patience wore off. "Get up." The queen didnt bulge and the sighing prince knelt beside her. "I said, Get up!"

"I can't..." wept the queen.

"Yes you can. Your sister isn't dead yet, and can still be saved. And if she is, you'll save those other people in this kingdom."

"How can you be so damn casual about 'death'?" snapped the queen angrily.

"Because, my queen, that is the only way we can move forward" snapped the prince back. "If I would just have wept and complained with Anna how unfair it is, you would have died! What are you going to do when your country is at war? Will you run away to your ice castle and leave your subjects alone? You don't solve your problems by running away, but by facing them."

"But... I don't know how to be brave.." said the queen while wiping her tears away. "I can't lead people, I can't even help them! Fear is all I know, prince Hans."

"You can only be brave if you are afraid." spoke Hans. "If you aren't afraid to die, if you aren't afraid for anything you are a fool. But don't let that fear cloud your judgement. Anna needs you. your country needs you. " _I need you._ But he didn't speak it out loud. For a few seconds, he waited and the queen's eyes snapped up to him. Hans smiled when he saw her determinded face, and he extended his arm which she took hold off without even thinking. The prince pulled her off the ground, and on they were. They had now reached the second floor... Anna was nearby. "So the weapon chamber... Is it close?"

"Its outside the castle, near the soldiers baracks."

Hans hummed when he could place the location. "I'll go to the weapon chamber, while you go to your sister. If we split up we-"

"No." He turned arround, surprised by her sudden change of tone. "No, we stick together. If the Duke knows, our surprise element is gone." spoke the Queen as she remembered her father's war lessons.

Hans grinned. "You are learning to think a like a Queen."

Elsa blushed from his compliment. "Thank you...I guess..." They walked on in silence, and they just wanted to turn arround a corner when- zff! zfff! zff! Hans pulled the Queen back when the arrows passed them centimeters from their heads.

"There she is, stop her!" It was the duke! Hans paled. They had already infiltrated the castle...

"Come on!" yelled Hans and he took the queen's hand to pull her with him.

"But the arrows-"

"They have crossbows, they need time to reload it!" interrupted Hans as they ran as fast as they could towards the window.

"Hans..."

"Protect your head with your arms!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Possibly"

"That's a twenty feet drop! We'll fall dead on the stones!" They were running so fast right now, that it was hard to stop. Only a few meters...

"Don't worry, the snowfall has been quite great, it will soften our landing!" _I hope..._

zff! zff! zff! They ran even faster now, so they wouldn't be hit by the arrows that had now been released. Elsa braced herself and she pulled her arms before her to protect her head as Hans had instructed. A surprised gasp escaped her lips when she felt the prince's warm hands on her, envelopping her like a cacoon. CRASH! As they jumped through the window, they felt the arrows ziff centimeters away from their bodies. The queen screamed along with the prince as they felt themselves become airborn for a moment. After that, Gravity catched up with them, causing their stomach to be clutched together. They screamed again when they went down, like a child down a slide at blinding speed. Both breathed heavily when they reached the ground and when the stress wore off, they burst into laughter.

"That..." hiccuped Elsa. "That was fun"

"You should have seen the Duke's face" gniffled Hans. He had turned arround when they had launched themselves out of the window, so he was protected with his back. In that moment, he had seen the duke's baffled inraged face. The prince laughed again.

"I'm sure it was a very amusing" smiled Elsa. "Your majesty!" imitated the queen, causing the prince to laugh even harder. "I'm dancing like an agile peacock, with the face of a monkey, I'll fly!'" Both snickered, but when the laughing stopped, they realized again how close they were.

Elsa swallowed. How was it that she could laugh with this man and feel safe with him? Her powers weren't freaking out as had happened her sister or father... and yet, when they walked hand in hand, she didn't hurt him... When Elsa looked up from her hands back to the prince's face, she tilted her head away when the prince's face was suddenly way closer to her. After willing her heartbeat down, she slowly leaned in. She didn't know who did it first, perhaps they both leaned in at the same time...

Their lips were mere inches apart, when they heard the Duke scream out of the window. "Get her!" Both pulled apart, with red cheeks from embarrassement.

"We need to go.." said the prince hoarshly as he helped her up. "Is there another way to reach Anna from here?"

"Past the servants doorway" remembered the queen. Both began to run but when they saw soldiers come their way with their swords drawn, they skidded to a halt. 10... 15...20...no, 55! And more were still coming out the doors... Hans quickly took out his sword along with his knife. They won't touch her, not while he still stood.

"GUARDS, TO YOUR QUEEN!" roared Elsa to whoever was still loyal to her. Elsa turned arround to see a few soldiers come their way. But unlike the others, their hostility wasn't for her, but for the soldiers on the other side. She counted 30. It wasn't enough...

The traitor-soldiers came closer, secure of their victory. Kai had appointed them for the queen's coronation, since there hadn't been enough to guard and keep the people at a distance. Thanks to her late father, he had also reduced the soldiers during Elsa's isolation years, even the loyal ones. And now, the decision of King Agdarr would cost his eldest daughter her life...

The few soldiers and Hans stationed themselves arround the Queen, a living barrier of flesh and bones.

"Formation!" yelled the commander of the traitor-soldiers. The soldiers pulled their shields up and marched forward. It was an old roman technique: Their spears sticked out in order to slice into the flesh of their enemies. Then, the spears would withdraw, the shields would 'open' and the swordmen would come out. They would withdraw behind the shields as quickly as possible, and the whole process began anew with the soldiers marching forward.

Soon, Guards from Elsa's side began to get stabbed by spears. Some were dead immediately, others were wounded in the stomach or knee. The shields went back, and Hans sliced the first men down. Immediately, he wanted to go forward to get the second man, but he refrained. He couldn't step out of line...it would leave the queen unprotected... The shields returned to normal place, and Hans hissed when he felt a spear in his stomach. It wasn't lethal, but it made him lose a lot of blood. He quickly cut the sharp edge off, and pulled the spear to him, causing the soldier to be smashed against the shield and cause chaos in the formation.

It gave them a short respite... Hans breathed heavily. Even in this cold weather, sweat began to form on his brow from the fighting. Alright... Hans braced himself. Round two...

* * *

"So... what happened to your kiss?" asked Olaf to a shivering Anna. He didn't like silence; always so akward and uncomfortable...

"I was wrong, Olaf... we all were. There is no cure for this" and she took a braid of white hair to emphasize further.

"But we ran all the way back here..." said the snowman saddened. The snowman's face became serious again. "We are not giving up on finding an act of true love to save you!... Do you have any ideas?"

Anna chuckled, despite the cold. "I'm completely out of ideas, I'm afraid..." The princess looked up to see Olaf melt near the fire. "Olaf, you're melting!"

"Some people are worth melting for" smiled the snowman to his friend. When the heat melted a part of his face, he quickly held it up. "Just maybe not right this second!" Suddenly the window clattered open from the strong wind and Anna shuddered.

"Don't worry Anna, I got it" said Kristoff quickly. The man frowned when he heard the chilling noise of metal against metal and he looked down to see the fight below in the courtyard. "O God! Anna! Your sister is down there with Hans!"

"She is?" Anna forced herself back on her knees. "Kristoff, what's happening out there?!" Even from her place at the fire, she could hear the sounds of struggling and screams. Before the man could answer, they heard noises at the door. Soldiers were trying to get in! "Kristoff?!" The Ice harvester quickly pulled the princess behind his back and took out his axe to defend them both.

After another bounce against the door, it went down and the soldiers entered, with the Duke of Weaselton in front. "Your majesty..." smirked the old man. "Forgive me for your door. I'll repear it off course..."

"What do you want?" As she spoke, she could feel the frost bite on her skin.

"To give Arendelle to me.. Your sister has cursed this land and put you to death!" the duke nodded to the white snowflakes that began to appear on her forehead and cheeks.

"That gives you no right to claim this country for your own!" growled Anna. She could barely stand now, and it was only thanks to Kristoff's arms that she didn't fall down from exhaustion. "Where is my sister? What have you done to her?" The Duke didn't answer and simply raised his hand. Immediately his two guards came forward to take the princess, but they were met with the bulky Ice harvester.

It wasn't much of a fight. The duke's assassins were trained well, and even with his strength the ice harvester couldn't take two men at the same time. Soon, he was forced on his knees, with his hands behind his back.

"Say to the people of Arendelle that they have to obey me."

"Anna don't- aaah!" Kristoff screamed when one of the guards twisted his arm in an uncomfortable angle.

Anna swallowed. "You swear. Swear that no-one will get harmed if I agree."

"I promise" spoke the man.

"Then I consent." breathed Anna out. Even breathing had become painful now and to her horror she could see her own cloudy breath in the warm room. She didn't have much time...

The Duke waved his hands again, and Anna gasped when she was taken forcefully from her chair, practically dragged down the ground. "What- let me go! I'm your princess, you -" another coughing fit came over her and a blinding pain in her chest stopped her from talking further. Her heart... She felt it pumping down blood in her veins, but at an excillerating rate, as if it knew that the end was near...

"You gave me full authority, you don't give any orders anymore princess" smirked the old man.

"Let her go you bastards!" screamed the Ice harvester enraged by the guards treatment of the princess. The man screamed when one of the guards punched him in the face and blood began to drip on the ground... the man groaned. His nose...

Both te princess and the ice harvester were dragged out of the library, while squirming and cursing the men who held them hostage.

"uh, guys?" Olaf, who had been present, had stayed quiet during the whole scene. It had been too much to take in for the little simple minded snowman to comprehend what was going on. "Guys wait for me!" The little snow creature waggled behind, powerless to aid his friends...

* * *

There were only 17 of them left against 76, and their numbers were dwindling at a rapid pace. Elsa saw another man fall down and she looked arround to see Hans fighting an opponent off. The queen's eyes widened when she saw another man come towards the prince in order to stab him amidst the chaos. NO! Elsa reacted without thinking and she threw a self made spike into the man's neck, causing him to drop dead on already huge pile of bodies. Some fell by getting stabbed, others were simply overrun and trampled by feet.

"Fall back!" screamed Hans as he fought on. "Close the gaps, close them!" He couldn't see properly anymore: the blood and grime dripped from his face into his eyes and mouth. Death... so many death...

"WITHDRAW!" Suddenly the traitor-soldiers stopped advancing on the slim group of survivors and everyone looked up to see the Duke at the shattered balcony. "Queen Elsa, just like you, I don't want to have any more blood on my hands. Surrender, stop this winter, and perhaps I'll let you live!"

Elsa scowled. "Lord Duke, I have tried, but I can't stop it. I have begged before, and I do so again: Let me go so I can flee where the winter won't torment my people any longer."

"You think I'll fall for your words, Witch-Queen?" yelled the Duke angrily. "Fine, It seems you leave me no other choice..." A feminine voice screamed out and Elsa's eyes went wide as saucers. Anna?! O god, what have I done to you?! The queen's lip trembled when she saw Anna's pale face and white hair. the princess screamed even louder when she felt a dagger against her throat by the Duke. Thanks to her Frozen Heart, it was difficult for her to revolt against him. "Lay down your weapons, or your sister dies!"

Everyone's eyes turned to the Ice Queen for an answer.

 **I'm a terrible person, to leave you all with such a cliffhanger!**

 **Hans opens a little bit more to the queen as you can see :) That they nearly kissed was because of the heat of the moment. Remember, they are both in a lot of stress, so it is justified that they feel drawn to one another. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**To answer one of my Guest readers, Geto: "Why do they laugh and joke when they are nearly shot by arrows?"**

 **Its a very good point you make. Technically you already gave the answer in your question. In psychology, they have found that tiredness, stress, and fear can cause someone to burst in laughter. I think we all have laughed during an exam to ease our nervousness, or even laughed when something scary happens during a horror film. Its a way for us to cope with our emotions, to relativate what is happening. The same thing applies to Hans and Elsa. Its not that they don't care at all; it is because they care too much. :)**

 **I thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

"Drop your weapons!" commanded the Queen. "Now!" Hans and his men obeyed with reluctance and did as she told. Immediately, the soldiers came forward to take everyone hostage and forced them to kneel. With the queen however they were more careful, and kept their spears against her fragile body. Slowly the Duke walked to her. "I did as promised. Where is my sister?"

"She is back safe and sound inside the castle Witch, Far away from your sorcery. This country will soon no longer suffer from you, I guarantee that."

"You are letting me go?!" Elsa felt for a moment relief wash over her. "Lord Duke, If I may, I want to see my sister. She's very ill, and I want to be with her in her last moments-"

The Duke chuckled. "I believe you misunderstood me, Witch-Queen. I'm not letting you go... you will get shot by a bataljon at the square." Elsa's face went pale, while Hans' became as red as his hair from rage. "As for your followers and that prince of yours, they will get hanged."

"My lord... Prince Hans is on a diplomatic mission. If you do this, you'll risk the Southern Isles as an enemy." spoke Elsa quickly.

"Hmmm... you are right. " mumbled the Duke as his eyes travelled to the angry man. "He'll be in the dungeon, untill the weather is back to normal. Then, he'll be shipped back home." The guards picked the struggling man up from the ground and began to drag him away. "That is, if he doesn't cause any trouble."

Elsa didn't listen anymore as her focus was entirely for the prince who was now dragged away. Hans... Elsa took instinctively a step forward when the Prince came into her reach, but the guards noticed it. They both tugged the two struggling royals away from one another. Their hands that nearly touched one another, were seperated as the distance between them grew.

Elsa looked behind her untill she couldn't see anymore, as she was forced to walk to the square. The young queen swallowed when she saw the men ready the bajonets. Would it hurt? dying? She would do it gladly for her people and her sister... but she couldn't help but feel afraid for the unknown. _"The only way to be brave is to be afraid..."_ echoed Hans' voice. Elsa took a deep breath and straightened her posture like her father had taught her.

* * *

Red hot anger rose in the prince's veins as he was dragged away. And oh, yes, was he angry! He now knew why he cared so much for her, why he wanted to protect her. He was always been able to manipulate other's peoples desires and wishes to his hand, but not her. That she had questioned him at the coronation ball had infuriated him, but had also amused him. No-one ever had ever done that, besides his brothers off course. Most ladies, Duchesses and Queens alike, were sliming for his hand and agreed with everything that he said. But not her. Hans felt a smile come up his lips. She told straight what she thought, what she felt. He didn't have to worry about what she would want, because she had already told him this out loud. It freed him of his own lies, of his own manipulation, and it made him a better man, somehow. That didn't mean she had her heart wide open like Anna though.

And he understand perfectly why.

Just like her, he had been pulling up masks for protection. Politics were hard and merciless and if you cared too much, you wouldn't be able to survive. _Conceal don't feel, put on a show.. make one wrong move and everyone will know._ They both have been trained and were met with expectations from their parents. B _e the good child you always have to be..._

Just like her, he knew the depression and the loneliness of Isolation. Oh, he had his brothers and servants. But even in a crowd of people you could feel isolated from everyone. Marriage for love? what was that? Alliances had to be made, and you had no saying in what you wanted. "Get to Arendelle, and woo one of the sisters."

"Elsa was preferable off course..." And she was in every single way. But he had been afraid to approach her, because he wasn't worthy of her. He still wasn't. And that's why he couldn't allow this. A damn saint she was! He didn't deserve her kindness of her sacrifice! Neither did her kingdom, because she was too good, too unselfish for this world.

Hans tensed again his muscles up to try and free himself but they had an iron grip on him. Wait... the small doorway... The prince grinned. The small space would help him.. Again the adrenaline came up to help him through the upcoming fight. And...now! Hans smashed his head against one of the guards, causing him to smash against the stone wall and lose concious. Immediately after, the prince shoved the other guard against the other wall. With his grip loosened from the first guard that he knocked unconcious, the prince used his hand to smash the second guard's head a second time into the stone. CLANG! The man's eyes rolled and he slumped down too. _Well, buddy you are lucky for having your helmet on,_ mused the prince for a moment. He turned arround when he saw the second guard launch himself to him!

CLANG! the prince blinked surprised when he saw the man slump down on the ground... by a frying pan?!

"Yeah, I know" smiled the brunette girl to the Southern Prince. "Go on, get to the queen already!"

"But.. Princess Anna..."

"Don't worry sideburns, they are already here" Hans turned arround to see a black-haired man support Anna on one side, with Kristoff on the other.

"Hans..." mumbled Anna. God, it was as if he had come out of a grave! His face was full of blood and dirt, and his hair was damp from sweat. His uniform wasn't any better; it was supposed to be Ardellian-green, but now it had become more brown-like from the red copper blood. "God, are you alright?"

"Most blood isn't mine, don't worry." Hans' eyes travelled back to the black-haired man. "Thank you...?" He let the sentence linger to ask him his name.

"I'm Eugene Fitzherbert, but that's quite a mouthful, so just Flynn Rider is okay. And this is my wife Rapunzel. "

Hans' eyes widened. "Wait you were the Lost princess of Corona right? And didn't you have blonde hair?" asked the man puzzled when he saw the brunette looks. He had travelled to Corona once, and had seen the mozaiek of her parents and her as a blonde baby...

"Yeah, well, It was cut off and-"

"Guys!"

Everyone's attention turned back to the dying princess."I'd love to chit-chat and all, but I'm having a time limit..."

"Indeed" spoke Hans a bit guilty. His enthousiasm on meeting the Coronian Princess had carried him away for a moment.

Suddenly a lightbulb went on in Flynn's head. "Rapunzel, can't you heal her with your tears?"

"I tried when you were taking those guards out." spoke the girl exhausted. "It didn't work either, I fear that the only way to cure her is as the Trolls sai-" Eugene raised his hand to indicate to be quiet. They could hear the stumping steps of the guards descend from the stairs.

"Alright...we'll hold them off, just get to the queen." spoke the former thief as he took out a sword from one of the fallen guards.

Another spasm went through Anna's body and Kristoff quickly took her in his arms. But when the Ice harvester wanted to go into another direction then the courtyard, Anna squirmed. "No...Kristoff.. My sister... Elsa, where is she?!" Another painful wave came over her, and she felt her limbs go stiff from the cold. The blood didn't get enough space anymore to pass through her veins and god did it hurt!

"Anna your sister..." Hans stopped mid-sentence. Should he tell her, and cause her even more pain?

"She what?" snapped the girl. Being ice cold or not, her eyes hadn't lost their fire.

"She's about to get shot on the square" said Hans with a dry throat as he ran on with Kristoff carrying Anna.

"What?" Anna's eyes re-opened in shock. "No, I won't allow that! If I can get there, I can convince the people that my sister is not a monster!"

"Anna you are not strong en-" Kristoff shut his mouth when he saw Anna's blazing eyes.

"I don't freaking care!" screamed The princess. "Even if I have to crawl my way to her, I will not see her die because of my fault!"

The two men didn't want to deny her last wish and ran on, out of the castle, begging, hoping that they weren't too late...

* * *

"People of Arendelle!" the Duke's chirping voice went loud and far. "Here in sight of god and men, I, Duke of Weaselton, appointed Regent by Princess Anna, sentence Queen Elsa to death!" While he spoke Elsa's arms were roughly bound arround a wooden pole, so she wouldn't escape.

"Where is prince Hans?" cried one commoner out. "He was appointed by the princess before! What happened to him?"

The Duke scowled. "Prince Hans tried to help the Queen escape. Thanks to his royal blood, he will be spared from being hanged, but will remain in the dungeon untill the Winter has been resolved"

This caused murmurs to go arround the crowd. The prince had taken good care of them during Princess Anna's absence. To hear that he was put in prison, made many uncomfortable. "What does the princess say about this?' cried another commoner out. They all heard of the engagement between the prince and their princess, and many had approved their union together. It was like a fairy tale to them: The dashing kind prince, sweeping their princess away... It sure made everyone wild from excitement!

"Princess Anna cannot be here at this moment, since Queen Elsa made sure she wouldn't survive" said the Duke misschieviously. Another shock went through the crowd. They adored the princess's ground she stood on. To hear that the queen would do such a thing to their beloved princess, made the crowd turn their anger immediately against her.

"You monster!"

"I hope you burn in hell for what you did!"

The angry crowd wanted to get to the queen, and they would have acchieved their goal, if the guards hadn't roughly kept them back. Tears prickled Elsa's eyes as she heard the insults from her own people.

"Queen Elsa. Would you like to speak a final word?" spoke the Duke.

After taking a deep breath, Elsa re-opened her eyes and looked to the people who had gathered to see her death. "I didn't want any of this. I didn't want to cause you all so much pain, and I know that a simple sorry cannot give your loved ones back." her eyes travelled to the Duke. "I'm done running, I'm done hiding. I want this winter to end, and if it is the only way..." Elsa took another shuddering breath. "then so be it."

Again murmurs began to arise and some were moved by the queen's words. Mostly mothers were in the last section, who's heart broke for the young maiden that was to be executed.

"She's just a woman!"

"She needs a trial!"

But their whispers were quickly killed amidst the angry people who had lost family members because of the queen.

"MAKE READY!" called the commander out. The guards obeyed automatically and made the bajonet ready to shoot. "KNEEL!" Again they did as they were told. They did it all at the same time, not one was out of sync. "TAKE AIM!"

Her breath became irregular as she saw the men point their bajonets to her and sweat began to trickle down her neck and forehead. How long untill she stopped breathing air? How long would her heart beat? She closed her eyes, so she wouldn't see when the bullets came to her. Suddenly she was aware of everything in her body and she felt insignificant. How fragile life could be, with just a few pieces of iron it would be over...

* * *

They began to run even harder when they saw the guards kneel. "Elsa!" croaked Anna as they neared the square. "No, stop! stop!" But she had no strength left in her body, let alone in her voice.

"Out of the way!" screamed Hans as he wielded his sword to scare the common people off. They screamed in fear, and immediately made a path, so they wouldn't be hurt by the sharp blade. This was the easiest part... now they had to get through the guards that blocked them from getting to the queen. "Kristoff!" He needed help if he wanted to make a breakthrough.

The ice harvester put Anna down and took out his axe.

"TAKE AIM!"

The prince and ice harvester doubled their efforts to get through. Everything seemed to go in slowmotion now. As Hans tried to fight the guards off, his eyes saw the commander opening his mouth to tell them to shoot. Elsa, no! The man was suddenly aware of something small, something white-purple, that pressed itself through the small gap that he and Kristoff had created. It took him a moment to realize it was Anna. What was she-

"FIRE!"

Kristoff too noticed what Anna was doing and he stiffened just like the prince when the girl ran in front of the bajonets. shocked screams echoed across the crowd as they saw what would happen. The dying princess had been so fast, that the equally shocked guards couldn't stop their finger from pulling the trigger.

"STOP!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

She couldn't move anymore. Not one inch. The pain exploded in her chest and all she knew was a cold so harsh, it _burned_ her. She opened her mouth to scream from the pain when everything turned black.

Elsa had heard the shots and instinctively she winced waiting for the bullets to take her life... Nothing. The queen waited another five seconds, before realizing the people were screaming and sobbing. Was she already dead? She slowly opened her eyes and immediately wished she could scratch them out. "Anna!" The flood of emotions caused the rope arround her arms to shatter. She immediately ran to her frozen sister, who's arms stood wide apart to shield her older sibling from harm. "No... Anna..." A sob escaped her lips as she saw her sisters face, frozen forever in a silent agonizing scream. With trembling hands, the queen touched her younger sibling's face and broke down completely.

No... Kristoff let himself fall on the ground, as he was utterly empty inside. She was gone. dead.

The square had become so quiet you could hear a spilt fall on the ground. But then, something seemed to change in the frozen body. At first it wasn't noticeable, but as it began to spread further, and further, gasps came from the astonished people. Hans, who looked up, saw the frost dissappear arround the princess and he quickly tapped Kristoff. "Kristoff..." whispered the prince amazed.

"What?" cried Kristoff with puffy red eyes.

"Kristoff look up!" Now, the man looked up and he too gasped when he saw Anna thaw out completely.

The young princess blinked suprised and as the last frost dissappeared from her feet, she stumbled slightly from regaining her normal stance. Her movement caused Elsa to look up."Anna..." How... the queen looked up and down to ensure it was really her sister.

"Oh Elsa!" The two sisters embraced one another and the crowd cheered.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" whispered Elsa as she held her sisters hands as tightly as she could.

"I love you..."

Olaf, who had finally made it to the scene with his small tiny legs, gasped as he realized something. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

Elsa thought on the phrase and then it suddenly hit her. "Love will thaw..." The queen grinned when the solution hit her. "Love!"

Anna looked confused to her sister. "Elsa?" She saw her sister wave her hands, and she gasped when she saw green grass return.

The cheers - or rather, the screams- became even louder now as Summer returned. The joy was simply intoxicating and made everyone simply drunk from it. It was as if it was christmas, or as if a War had ended. Words could not simply describe what everyone felt. With a last wave of her hands, the queen let the gigantic snowflake dissappear from the sky, and everyone erupted into an applause.

"I knew you could do it!" laughed Anna as she held her sister by her arm. Elsa grinned so hard that it actually hurt her face. "uhm... Elsa, If I may.. excuse myself for a minute?" The crowd's applause died out softly and everyone looked expectantly to the princess. The princess ran to the crowd and returned with Kristoff in her hand. Murmurs of surprise came from the people of Arendelle. Wasn't she with the prince?

"I...uhm... I want you to meet Kristoff Bjorgmann. He helped me during my journey and without him, I simply wouldn't have made it with my two left legs" The crowd laughed at her joke and Anna turned her attention back to her sister. "I would like to have your blessing..."

Elsa paled. _Was she going to ask for marriage?! She had already given her opinion on the matter! Hadn't she listened to anything she said?!_

"So I can court him." finished Anna quickly before Elsa could set off another tantrum about marriage.

Oh. Elsa sighed relieved. Thank god! The young queen glanced to Kristoff. He seemed a good honest man... "I give you my blessing" smiled the queen. Anna squealed and took her into a crushing hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" the princess was jumping up and down from excitement, as was the crowd. And they screamed even louder when Anna kissed the man on the mouth.

Hans smiled as he saw the two kiss, but his smile wavered when another wave of dizziness came over him. "Ah..." Hans looked down to his stomach wound. He had forgotten about that... Sweat began to appear on the man's face and the color dissappeared from his face.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" asked one of the men who noticed the sickly color of the prince's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." spoke Hans as he walked to the queen. "Everything is alright. Everything is quite alr-" before he could take another step, he prince's eyes rolled away and he fell like a ragg doll on the ground.

* * *

 **I cried like a baby while writing this. I'm serious. I'm a damn wreck.**

 **I loved writing Hans' inner thoughts in this one. It is difficult to 'transform' him from a coldhearted liar to a redeeming man, and I didn't want to make it too rushed. I hope I have succeeded in that. He's still in denial about what he feels for the queen, but that will change soon.**

 **And hey there, Eugene and Rapunzel! I couldn't resist bringing them in. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helsa, helsa, everywhere!**

 _"ARE YOU CRAZY?"_

 _"Elsa was preferable off course..."_

 _"Why do you care what happens to me?"_

 _"Lucky you it is just me."_

 _"Princess Anna left me in charge!"_

 _"Oh Hans... if only there was someone out there who loved you..."_

He didn't know what was real anymore. Events swirled out of order in his mind, just like his body did. It was as if he stood on fire. He sure imagined he would be a pile of ashes right now.

"Hans... can you hear me?"

Elsa? Hans felt something against his arm that seemed to cease the consuming fire. It wasn't cool; that had lost its meaning for him. She softened the pain a bit. But then she went away, the fire returned and he wanted to scream for her return.

"-unzel can't you heal-"

"His wound ...if his blood loss is too h-"

The darkness took him again before he could take out more. The fire however didn't stop and kept him even in his most comateuse state aware of its pain. He burned, he died, and burned again. Often he could feel light fingers trace his arm or cheek or forehead, and he counted the time untill he could feel them again. Burning, dying, burning again. Day after month after year...

* * *

"Elsa, you need to rest." spoke Anna worried to her sister. She hadn't moved from the spot ever since Hans had been brought there. to help the prince's body temperature down, Elsa kept recooling the blankets as the doctor had recommended.

"I can't leave him. If something would happen to him while I'm gone-"

"Then I'll let you know. Hans wouldn't want you to be so exhausted." said Anna as she shook her sister's shoulder amiably. "He needs you at your best." It had been 5 days since Hans' sudden collapse and still, the prince hadn't woken up. "Come on, get to bed... I promise I'll wake you right away if something happens" promised the princess to her sister. Elsa glanced to the prince one more time before turning back to her sister, who kindly dragged her away. When Anna made sure Elsa was asleep, she went back to Hans' room, to see Rapunzel with him. "And?"

"Still the same..." spoke the Coronian princess. "My healing powers can do wonders, but they can't heal everything."

Anna frowned. "I heard that Eugene had been stabbed too in the stomach? Why doesn't it apply here?"

"From what I can guess, it is exhaustion, stress and the great blood loss that caused him to collapse. Combined with the sudden change from Summer to Winter, he didn't have time to adapt to the cold, and weakened his body." reasoned the princess as she switched the blankets to cool the prince's fever down. "When Eugene got... stabbed" Her voice trembled a bit when she remembered that scene again. "I managed to heal him because it was within seconds. With Hans... he carried the wound for about what? 20 minutes?" The princess shook her head. "I could heal his wound and stop it from infection, but I can't just magically let blood appear out of thin air."

"I know.." shushed Anna the princess. "I know you idid everything you could." Rapunzel smiled weakly and she dissappeared out of the room so she couild get some rest. This left Anna now alone. The princess shifted uncomfortably. Should she talk to him? It seemed kinda silly... But Kristoff did it all the time, so perhaps she could try it too. "I hope you get better soon for my sister's sake. She's quite worried about you. We all are."

"ugh..."

Anna's face snapped up when she saw the prince's eyes flicker. "Hans?" But then she saw the prince's eyes close again, lost in the high fever. Nevertheless, the princess smiled. That he had woken up, if only for a few seconds, gave her hope that he would make it.

* * *

The fire diminished in heat and now he could feel his body. Again, he tried to open his eyes, and noticed he wasn't sensitive to the light anymore. A peeping rasping sound came out of his throat when he tried to cough the drought away. Water... He moved his head, and saw a filled glass nearby. After some fuddling with his several blankets (he was wrapped in like a baby!) he managed to free his hands. When he leaned to take the glass a wave of dizziness came over him. The thirst won and the prince bit away the pain. Almost... almost... He took hold of it and he sighed when he felt the cool glass. His arm however didn't want to cooperate and the glass nearly fell on the ground, if someone didn't take the glass in time.

"Careful..." Hans sunk back on his bed, already exhausted by the mere action and he glanced up to see the queen. "Now, don't swallow too much alright?" He forgot her advice immediately when he felt glass against his lips. water! cool, soft water! The prince could barely breathe as he wanted to drink the whole glass in one gulp. more... please more...

The prince coughed when he swallowed too much and Elsa put the glass back on the table. "I told you, not to swallow too much!" scowled the queen like a mother would do to a child.

"Can...jugh..." God, he couldn't even speak anymore! The queen however seemed to know what he wanted and again she put the water to his lips. This time, the prince drunk at a slower pace and he sighed contently. "Thank you..." His mind went clearer now. "How long was I out?"

"8 days."

8 days?! The prince shot up, but immediately regretted it as the dizziness made his vision swim. "What? What happened? Where is the Duke?"

"The Duke is in prison don't worry." spoke the queen as she held the prince down on his bed. "When the ships are repaired, he will be shipped back home to get a trial in his own country."

"Ah..." sighed the prince relieved. "Good." The silence stayed and he suddenly noticed her hands on him. It felt strange as if- Hans blushed when he realized he had no shirt on. "Uhm... your majesty..." He saw Elsa's confused eyes and he blushed even harder. How could he possibly say this without... well making her uncomfortable? His eyes averted hers and he immediately wished he hadn't. With her hanging over him it had created a bit more of her cleavage then normally.

Elsa first didn't get why he was suddenly so uncomfortable when she realized she touched him in a very inappropiate manner. She immediately put her hands back as if she had burned herself and she too felt her cheeks redden.

"I'm terribly sorry, Prince Hans. It wasn't my intention to be so... inappropiate" coughed Elsa.

Again the silence stayed, and Hans immediately asked a question in order to get rid of the akwardance. "So, how's Anna?"

Elsa blinked surprised, but answered immediately"Good... she has bought Kristoff a new sled... Just don't say anything to him" added the queen quickly. "It is meant to be a surprise. I fear that if you spoil it you will get a broken nose."

Hans hummed but frowned at the last sentence."Hold on... broken nose?"

Confusion came over the queen but then realized he didn't know yet. "Anna punched the Duke in the face after you collapsed."

Hans grinned as he imagined the scene. "I wish I could have seen it." Both smiled to one another, and Elsa opened her mouth again when Gerda came in.

"Your highness? the dignitaries wanted to meet you at the Council." The old servant then saw the awake patient. "Shall I make a meal for you, sire?" asked the old servant motherly.

"That would be lovely" smiled Hans as he felt his stomach growl in agreement.

"I'm afraid I must leave you" spoke the queen with a hint of dissappointment. "If you need something, my servants will attend you."

"Thank you, your majesty."

In the course of the days, the prince slowly began to recover and everyone came to visit him - but none as often as the queen did. After a long day, the queen ached for someone to understand her struggles with the afternath of the Freeze, her council members and the politics. Hans often gave her genuinely advice and soon, the formality dissappeared.

It didn't take long for the servants to notice the prince and queen growing to one another, and soon the halls gossiped about the two.

Hans couldn't help but feel a weight on him. It took him a long time to figure out what exactly bothered him when he was near the queen. And one day, it hit him. Guilt. He felt guilty for being so close with her, while his plans were to initially kill her. It ate at him, nearly drove him mad, and he knew he had to tell her. Even if it meant she would hate him. But he was so cowardly as to wait untill his last day in Arendelle...

And so he was waiting outside the Council chamber. His head snapped up when he saw the dignitaries come out. Apparently the queen had managed to found a solution for them to go back home... When the prince and Queen saw one another, their eyes lit up.

"Your majesty" The prince bowed when he saw her.

"Prince Hans" nodded Elsa. She accepted his arm and they walked outside to the docks. "Judging by your face, there is something bothering you."

Hans smiled weakly at her comment, but stayed silent for a few more minutes to gather his courage. From a distance, he saw Anna showing Kristoff his new sled. "I... I need to confess something..." And so, he began to tell everything about his brothers, their plans, about him wooing Anna, his desire to become King and that he nearly wanted to kill her for it. Hans took a deep breath when everything was said, waiting for her to snap and turn him into a frozen popsicle.

"I knew."

Hans' eyes flew open and he nearly hurt his neck when he turned to the queen. "What?"

Elsa smiled. "Two can play the Game, Prince Hans. I had my suspicions during the Coronation ball and... I was curious." Elsa chuckled softly. "I decided to test you."

"Test me?" Hans shook his head. "When?" The prince narrowed his eyes. "Was that why you revealed your powers?" Theorized the man. " If you knew, why didn't you expose me then? Why not throw me in the dungeon?"

"To answer your first question... No, my powers went out of control because of the dispute between me and my sister. Your test was during the fight at the ice palace."

Hans frowned to recall the memory.

"I have to admit, I did get..." Elsa looked to her hands. "Well, too far in my anger. I still have to thank you for snapping me out of it." said the queen. "But I degress. Remember that weaselton guard who lifted his bow? I saw it."

Hans narrowed his eyes in sheer amusement and disbelief. She had beat him at his own Game...

"I could have easily immobilized him, but I decided to see what you would do... and you chose to save me." pondered the queen. "It caught me genuinely by surprise. You had the chance to get rid of me with the Council, yet you spared my life. You could have let those two guards suffocate me, and you didn't let them. Even during the battle against those traitors-" Elsa gritted her teeth in rage when she thought of those men. " You could have easily turned arround and stabbed me. Yet you didn't." The queen looked back to the prince.

"I was too weak to do it" said the prince angrily to himself. "I'm a coward, not a hero."

"No. You were strong enough not to do it." corrected the queen as she turned the prince's head to her. "Stop putting yourself down, Hans"

"I'm not-"

"Yes you do!" interrupted the queen angrily as she gripped his hand. "A bad ruler wouldn't help my people with food and warmth. A bad ruler wouldn't care about the consequences of what he did. You are a good person... you just need to see it. If I can see it, If the people here can see it... why not you?"

Hans pulled her hand away. "Forgive me your majesty, but I have to excuse myself." The prince bowed and wanted to leave, when Elsa's cold voice stopped him mid-track.

"I didn't give you permission to leave, prince Hans."

The man turned arround, to see Elsa waving an letter. "There is a message for you." The prince slowly outrolled the letter and began to read. The man blinked multiple times before reading it again. No. That's not possible... "Elsa...I..." The prince opened his mouth but no sound came.

"Gongratulations, Admiral Westerguard. You are now the Southern Isles' ambassador for my Kingdom." smiled Elsa. "I traded letters with your mother, and she was quite enthousiastic, to put it mildly. She often spoke about you getting... an opportunity. You'll be responsible for training my troops and the newly established trade relation between our two countries." Elsa looked worriedly to the prince, who hadn't said a word through all of this. "I... do you like it?" Meanwhile, Kai came by to give a book full of trade proposals at one of the crewmen.

" _Like_ it?" The prince' snapped out of his shock. " I love it!" The queen squealed when the prince took her up and swirled her arround. The man was so exstatic in fact that he kissed her on the cheek when he put her down. Elsa blushed from the sudden portrayal of affection and Hans's eyes went wide from what he had done. "I... uhm..." coughed the prince. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome" smiled Elsa. Just then the bells began to ring. "Oh..." It was almost noon, and Hans' ship would depart shortly.

"I'll make sure my mother receives your trade proposal, and I come back as soon as I can." Hans took her hand and pressed a kiss on it. Elsa rolled her eyes at his overdramatic gesture, but she was touched nonetheless. "I fear this is farewell for now, my queen." She watched on as the prince went on board of the ship, screaming to his men to cut the ropes and set the sails. She saw the prince look back, and she waved untill she couldn't see the ship anymore.

"Elsa? Are you coming?" yelled her sister excited.

"Off course, Anna!"

* * *

She looked arround to her subjects and yelled. "Are you ready?!"

Everyone clapped in excitement and Elsa stumped her foot on the ground, making the stone floor covered in ice. After that, the queen let snowflakes descend down the townspeople, who looked in amazement to the little spectacle.

Anna slowly managed to get to Elsa, wobbling slightly as she tried to keep her balance. Elsa catched her before she could fall over. "I like the open gates."

"And we are never closing them again" smiled Elsa back. She waved her hands, and ice skates appeared arround her sister's feet.

"Oh Elsa, they are beautiful, but you know I don't ska-"

"Come on!" Elsa grabbed her sisters arms and helped her foward.

"I got it I got it!" screamed Anna as she seemed to stay upright. "Oh no, I don't got it!"

"Hey guys!" Olaf quickly helped Anna up. "Come on, slide and skidding, and slide and skidding..."

The two sisters skated on happily ever after...

* * *

 **beh. not a fan of the ending I wrote... But that's how I always imagined Frozen to end: With Elsa and Hans ending up as a possible couple. I didn't let them end up 'together-together' but it is already insinuated. :)**

 **Leave comments, and tell me what you liked (or didn't like) about the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You want Helsa? You get it!**

While Hans was busy negociating, he sent letters to the Queen how the discussions were processing and which proposals his mother agreed on or not. But it wasn't just about the trade or politics only. Soon, they began to discuss things that were... considered more private.

Hans was just busy with crafting a new answer to the Queen when his letter was suddenly taking from his desk. "What the- Jurgen give it back!"

His blonde brother grinned misshieviously and kept the letter out of Hans' reach. Just before Hans could get it, Franz took the letter and began to citate:

 _"Your majesty,_

 _I hope everything fares well for you and your kingdom-"_

"Franz I swear if you read any further I'll break your nose!" growled Hans as he now tried to get to him.

Franz smirked. "Now I certainly want to read further! blablabla... about the trade, etc...". Meanwhile, Jurgen held Hans back so Franz could read further on. "aha!" laughed the man as he found what he was looking for.

 _"I hope to see you soon, my queen, and serve you truthfully with all my heart"_

Whistles came from the brother's mouths and Hans's face went red as his hair. "Well baby brother, I didn't know you had it in you!" buldered Franz as he clapped Hans's shoulder. "I can't believe it! You're finally growing up! Tell me, how was it? Was she cold... everywhere?"

"You did know where to put it right?" asked Jurgen immediately before Hans could react to Franz.

"Wha-" Hans gritted his teeth. "Off course I know where to put it! Now stop your insinuations!" grumbled Hans as he shoved Franz' hand away. "There is nothing between the queen and me... we're just... friends."

Jurgen grinned. "Then why so defensive Hans?"

"I'm not defensive. We are NOT together!" snapped Hans as he took his letter out of Franz. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it is rude to read another's letters?!"

"I dunno... we had the same, you tell me." said Franz seriously. The two older brothers glanced to one another and burst into laughter.

Hans meanwhile rolled his eyes at the bad joke and walked out of the room.

* * *

 _7 weeks later..._

Elsa stood at the docks even before the Southern Ship had anchored in the parlor.

"Waiting for someone sis?" Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin when Anna suddenly came out of nowwhere.

"I... Yes, I am."

"Is it by any chance Prince Hans?" grinned the younger sister. Her grin went wider when she saw Elsa blush.

"Yes. I need to be present when he arrives to take on his duties." spoke the queen, looking anywhere but her sister's face.

"Of course, of course..." said Anna as the two saw the ship anchor. She stood a little bit behind her sister, as was custom. She wasn't a love expert, but even she had noticed the chemistry between her former fiancé and her sister. No, she wasn't jealous, she had Kristoff after all. What she had first seen as love between her and Hans, had now developed in a brother-sister relationship.

Elsa meanwhile, didn't think anymore about her sister's strange questions. Her sight was completely for the Southern Prince who now descended on the docks. It had been a hot September day and the prince, who had worked with his crewmen was only wearing a lose white shirt. The warmth and the hard labour had made him sweat enormously.

"Forgive me, your majesty for being so inappropiately clothed." apologized the prince as he bowed before the two. "I had no time to change."

"Oh you are forgiven" drooled Anna as she took the man's physique in. The prince didn't compare to her Kristoff, but hey... looking is still allowed right?!

"I'm glad you have safely returned Prince Hans" smiled Elsa as she kept her eyes to his face. "I'm afraid however, I can't lead you arround today due to my Council meetings, so my majordomus Kai will help you settling in."

The prince quickly hid his dissappointement due to her sudden cool behaviour and walked with the man-servant to his new bedroom. What did he expect anyway? That she would hang arround him like a pet? Hans snorted. She wasn't that insecure girl anymore that he had encountered several weeks ago. No, not a girl. A woman. _beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold.._ He couldn't help but feel proud for her. She had grown so much in confidence and determination...

"Here we are, your majesty." Hans snapped out of his thoughts and thanked the man before entering. Well... the prince looked arround. Welcome home...

* * *

The Council members rose up from their seats when the queen entered and only sat down when she gestured them to do so.

"I declare this council for opened. Lord Francis, how are our exports doing?" Elsa saw the man shift uncomfortably in his chair. "Is there something the matter, my lord?"

"Your majesty" coughed the man, not knowing how to start. "Since you have come of age, and now ascended the throne, it is... needed for your reputation to ally yourself with another country."

"Please explain what you mean by 'reputation', my lord." spoke Elsa. Frost began to appear on her hands. _'Ally with another country...' S_ he wasn't a fool. She knew very well what the true meaning was. _Marriage._

Another member of her Council spoke. "Since the..Incident on your coronation your grace, it has made the other countries fearful of you. Therefore.." the man hesitated once again, so he wouldn't speak to harshly. "You need a King by your side, and secure that your bloodline continues."

The room became colder. "My lord, my sister is already courting Kristoff Bjorgmann. In a few months or years, she will marry him and provide children."

"Your grace... Kristoff Bjorgmann is no true royalty. That princess Anna has proclaimed her love to a mere commoner-" The man held his breath when he saw the frost appearing on the Council table. "They see it as a scandal. This is only voicing out loud what the countries think your grace." added the man quickly when he saw Elsa's angry glare.

Elsa clenched her fists and let the frost disappear. Love will thaw... "Who do you have in mind?" asked the queen in a monotone voice. She didn't chose who she would marry. The Council did. Living in such wealth as she did was great, but everything had its boundaries. She had thought that she had accepted a loveless marriage, but now it pained her somehow.

As the Council members summed up a few bachelors, her mind travelled away, back to Prince Hans. At first she couldn't believe it, that it was actually him. When she met him, he was still a boy: excited and ruthless. But now... The boyish features had dissappeared and made way for a calm responsible man.

What she felt... Thanks to their corresponding letters, it had only fueled it. She couldn't afford to spend time with him while she was courting one of the chosen bachelors. Again pain flooded in her chest. L _et him go..._

* * *

Hans sighed contently as he breathed in the salty sea air. It was just before dawn, and his eyes had to adjust to the little light that the upcoming sun provided. The prince's eyes narrowed when he saw the tired soldiers. Many hadn't cared for their uniform, and hadn't cared to polish their sword.

The prince had decided to just observe the soldiers in the first few days. He had asked the commander of the troops for information about the men, but not even the commander knew how they were towards each other. After three days, he had spotted a few bullies, who didn't care to train and help others, but took pleasure in taking them down.

While he watched, he could feel with his feet on the trembling wooden bridge that someone was approaching. Only the commander knew who and where he was...and this weren't anything like his footsteps. Hans swirled arround and took his opponent in an iron grip before smashing him in the wall.

"Anna!" whispered Hans shocked when he began to recognize the feisty princess. "O God, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." coughed the princess as she slumbed down on the ground. "My fault. Should have shouted. Wanted it to make a surprise to you."

"Yes well... Its better not to surprise me. Your lucky that I didn't had my dagger on me." spoke the man. He immediately took note of that. A good ruler or not, there were always those who wanted to have the Queen gone... which made him a target too. "Why are you here?" It wasn't the princess' nature to be awake so early in the morning; she shivered from the morning cold.

"I..I wanted to... see the soldiers" spoke Anna.

Hans stayed silent as he sensed there would come more.

"I'm afraid, Hans. Every day I have nightmares about my sister being killed by assassins, her being shot at the square..." whispered the princess. she gripped the wooden reiling so hard her hands became white. "That's why I come to see them, to be.. sure in a way that they can protect me and my sister." Anna noticed how ungrateful she must sound. "Don't worry, I don't think you can't bring them back in condition... It's just..."

"You want to defend yourself" realized Hans.

"Yes."

Hans looked to the training soldiers. Well, he had already picked out the guys he wanted to speak next day... "What if I trained you?"

Anna's eyes widened in shock. "You... you would do that?" whispered the princess.

"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have asked" smiled the prince. "Come on." he gestured her to come with her and gave her a wooden sword, that had the same weight as a normal sword.

"Oef!" Anna puffed to keep her sword up. "Alright, I'm ready."

Hans chuckled. "i'm not going to let you fight against me. You will hurt only yourself." and the prince put a straw dummy in front of the princess. "Now, the important thing is not to make your swings too wide. Forget what you see on tournaments. In a war, you don't have the space to do so."

"Why?"

"Let me demonstrate." Hans pulled a wooden sword out and nodded to Anna. "Now, do a long swing." Anna did as he asked her. Immediately she felt Hans' wooden sword prick in her stomach. "You see that? You would have been dead in seconds. Again." The swords clashed again for two times. The fighting stopped when Hans ticked Anna on the shoulder. "Dead." Anna began to sweat from the heavy exercise. She tried another attempt and groaned when Hans went through her defense again. "certainly dead" spoke the prince as he held the sword centimeters from her head.

As they went on training, the sun began to rise in the sky making the two thristy.

"God..my arm" moaned Anna as she massaged her stiff arm.

"Don't worry, that will pass in time." encouraged Hans who wasn't exhausted at all. "Keep practising the moves I learned you." He passed a bottle of water to the princess who gratefully accepted.

"So... how long can you keep fighting?" asked Anna curiously.

Hans frowned confused, but then realized what she meant. "If I have to fight one to one... 45 minutes."

Anna's eyes widened. "Wow"

"Like I said... practise makes everything." spoke Hans. "I have trained the sword since I turned Twelve, but that doesn't mean I let my skills dilute."

Anna chuckled. "You and Elsa are truly prodigies in everything." Her voice wavered as sadness took over. She was always overlooked, always the spare... She wasn't good in piano, or ruling...

Hans shook his head. "It is never too late to learn Anna" The man was silent for a minute as he took a gulp from the water bottle. "Besides, ruling isn't as great as everyone thinks."

"But what about you? You wanted to.. you know, be King right?" asked Anna.

Hans smiled. "Yes, I wanted it, because I want to help. Because I want to do more in my life then just be a meat shield on the battle field." said the man. "A Crown is heavy to bear and met with restrictions, but I would gladly wear it."

Anna bit her lip. "Tell me about it..." The princess sighed when she thought again about Elsa's forced marriage. "She needs to marry one of the Council's choices"

Hans stiffened and then, his mouth went dry. Marriage. No. That was too soon. She couldn't... Hans balted his fists. Yes she couldn't. She had no choice, just like he never had. B

 **Will be continued!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helsa overload coming though!**

'Cause you are the piece of me. I wish I didn't need.  
Chasing relentlessly, still fighting and I don't know why.

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

SONG: "Clarity" from Zedd.

* * *

What Anna said after that, made his world turn upside down. _"Elsa wants to court you -"_

At first shock and joy. It was as if he had reached Heaven. She wanted him to court her... She wanted HIM. All this time... he didn't dare to hope, 'cause hope was for children. He had always denied it in himself, because he was afraid that she would refuse him. She wanted to court him... It made his heart explode in his chest. She... she loved him.

 _"But the council refused."_

And he fell down from heaven into Hell itself. After the blissfull joy of knowing her love for him, the denial of being with her forever was too much.

"Anna..." whispered Hans. "Get out of here."

Anna looked worried to the pained face of the prince. When she didn't move, Hans snapped. "Go!" Anna quickly ran away when she saw the fire in the prince's eyes. After she left, the prince took out his sword again, and began to slash the dummy apart.

One and two and three, and four. They refused him. They refused him to court Elsa, and the reason for it the Council didn't want to say. dan-da-dam-dam. The doff clang of his sword went in a pattern. Again, his sword went down. He didn't know how long he had been slashing the dummy - if you could still call it a dummy. His right arm hurt, and so, he went on with his left. He wasn't as good with it as his other arm, but it would do for now.

And one and two and three and four... Hans kept swinging his sword into the dummy even though it was already cut to pieces. One. Two. Three. Four. Normally sword training helped him to calm down, to let his thoughts free... but not this time. The Council had refused him as suitor to Elsa. Hans gritted his teeth and thrust the sword through the dummy's stomach. One. Two. Three. Four.

He felt her before even seeing her. He wanted to embrace her, tell her that yes, he loved her too... But it would only cause more pain for them both.

"Hans... I..."

"Don't apologize." spoke Hans as he put his wooden sword back in its normal place. Not even his voice wavered. It was almost... dead. "It isn't your fault."

Elsa immediately wished that Hans would scream at her. Anything better then this emotionless man she saw. But she couldn't help him. How could she, when she could barely help herself?

"I wish you every luck your majesty. I hope you find your happiness."

"I pray you find too." answered Elsa. They didn't weep, not in each other's presence. Masks re-appeared on both faces. Because they knew that if one of them broke down, it would break the other too.

They avoided one another for several weeks...or they tried to. As Ambassador, Hans had to be present during the trade meetings and for both it was pure torture. They never spoke to one another unless it was absolutely necessary and both left as quickly as they could.

At day, they both had their duties, and so they jumped on it. Everything that could help them forget the pain even for a little while was a blessing. But at night they couldn't escape it. Anna heard her sister weeping till late every night. And not even in her sleep the queen was granted rest; dreams of her and Hans tormented the young queen. Anna often had to run to her when the Ice spread across the castle, to wake her up and calm her down.

"Oh Elsa..." sighed her younger sister. Anna cradled the queen closer to her chest, shushing her like a mother would. "Why didn't they approve? He is a prince after all. Not to mention that the people love him for takiing such good care during the big freeze."

"He's an ambassador, Anna. Therefore, he can't be on the list..."

"Why not?" pressed Anna on. it wasn't to annoy her big sister. She just wanted to keep her talking, so she could somehow give a little bit of comfort.

"Because, they have to stay objective to me. A relationship would ruin that, according to my ministers." Elsa broke down again, sobbing against her sister's chest.

* * *

"Hans, you need to talk to her!" spoke Anna while they sparred. "She misses you."

Hans stayed silent while fighting. When he got through her defense, he ticked her arm. "Your arm would be decapitated" said the prince as if he hadn't heard her.

"AGH!" Anna let her sword fall down on the ground and angrily pushed the auburn-haired man. "You are both so stubborn! She CARES for you, Hans!"

"And that doesn't change a thing!" The prince turned arround so fast, Anna nearly crashed into his body. "The council didn't approve of my courtship, and promised her to another!"

"Then please, come to the ball tonight." begged Anna. "She needs your support now more then ever."

Hans closed his eyes. "Anna... I can't. I don't want any more tension between her and the Council then there already is." And 'tension' was being put mildly. From what he had heard, the queen and the Councillors got often into dispute lately, and it wasn't only about him. The Prime minister, Lord Gunnar had proposed to re-open the trade with the Duke of Weaselton. He had also been the one to propose Elsa's imprisonment during the big freeze. The prince gritted his teeth when he thought again of the man.

"Then I command you to come with me."

Hans's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"You sworn to obey the royal family as Admiral right?" smiled Anna now that she had found a solution. "Now, I command you to come with me to the ball tonight, for Elsa's well being."

Hans narrowed his eyes. "You are really annoying for someone so small..."

* * *

"Just a little bit more, your majesty." asked Gerda kindly as she helped Elsa with tightening her corset. Elsa breathed in and held her breath untill Gerda was done. "Oh darling... you look beautifiul!" said Gerda as she smoothed Elsa's dress.

"Thank you Gerda" smiled Elsa to her old servant. The smile however didn't reach Elsa's eyes and Gerda noticed.

"I'm sure it will get better in time, your grace" tried Gerda to help her queen. She quickly wiped some tears away that went down Elsa's face. "Your parents for example were forced into marriage... and yet they still had a wonderful relationship together."

 _But I want him!_ "I know, Gerda. Thank you." Yes, her parents too had been forced into marriage at the same age as she was now... But they had never loved another before. Elsa stepped down her stool and Gerda opened the door for her.

As she walked to the ball room, she felt her powers building up in her gloves. Normally she wouldn't wear them, but she also didn't want to frighten her suitor off. _Hans was never afraid of her before... No! that didn't matter anymore!_

"Presenting...Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" yelled Kai across the room. Everyone bowed as she entered. "Please, Enjoy the festivities!" said Elsa loud and clear. This was the signal for the musicians to play and soon the nobility was swirling arround the dance room.

"Your majesty..." Elsa looked downwards to see her prime minister, Lord Gunnar come forward. "May I present to you, Prince Frederick of Sweden."

The man had dark, thick hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was skinny, which was strange considering that every prince had to join into the military. The man bowed and kissed her hand. "Your majesty. It is an honor to meet you." Elsa saw him shiver when he kissed her hand.

"And you, Prince Frederick."

"May I have this dance?"

Elsa nearly refused, but realized that wouldn't do good for her being so distant to him. " _I'm sure it will get better in time..."_ spoke Gerda's voice inside her head. "You may, your majesty."

"Please, call me Frederick" smiled the man as he led her to the middle of the dance place. "We're going to be together for a long time, so why not break the ice as soon as possible?" He began to lead her arround the dance floor.

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at his last comment. "I fear that my Ice will be hard to crack, Frederick." The queen frowned when she saw the man's sudden frightened face. Then her eyes widened. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. It was meant as a joke, not as a threat."

"Oh" sighed the man relieved. "Forgive me too, your highness, to jump to such inappropiate conclusions."

"There is nothing to forgive. And call me Elsa please." The music suddenly went over into a common dance song in Arendelle. The steps were quick but simple, and were know by commoner and nobility alike. "Oh.. I fear we have to change" mumbled Elsa. In this dance, they had to change from partner to partner... "It was a pleasure to dance with you, Frederick."

"As was mine, Elsa" After that, the man swirled her arround and Elsa landed in the arms of a visiting spanish Duke.

* * *

"Hello little brother." Hans blinked and turned arround. "Franz?!" He blinked again to make sure that it was truly his brother. "Franz, o my goodness, it's so good to see you again!" The two men shook hands in comraderie. "What brings you here? If I had known I-"

"- would have broken my nose?" asked Franz.

Hans winced when he was reminded of their early dispute. "Yes sorry about that."

"The fault was mine." said Franz as the two brothers looked to the dancers. "You were right. It was uncaring of me to prey in your private life." The 7th prince suddenly saw a common face. "Excuse me little brother, I need to talk to him a minute."

Before Hans could react and tell that it was okay, he suddenly was pulled on the dance floor by Anna. It took him a few seconds to get into the rythm of the dance, but he was a quick learner. "Why?" grumbled the man as he pulled her up, changed position, and put her down again. After that, he took back her waist and let her further on. "I believe you have Kristoff to dance."

"Kristoff isn't comfortable yet in great crowds" commented Anna. "And since I grew tired of sitting at the sidelines, I decided to take you as dance partner."

"He won't mind, will he?" asked the prince concerned as he saw the bulky ice harvester look at him.

Anna laughed. "Believe me, he's relieved that he doesn't have to! At least that's something where I have no left legs!" Both chuckled. "Now, it seems we have to change again.."

After leading Anna into the hands of another noble men, Hans swirled arround- utterly shocked when Elsa came into his hands. Both stared surprised to one another, but went on dancing nevertheless.

"I thought you didn't dance, your majesty?" asked Hans after a long silence.

"For my suitor I have to make a good appearance." answered the queen as they swirled arround. "I thought you wouldn't come?"

"Anna" grumbled the prince under his breath. Elsa laughed at his remark. Yes, that was certainly her sister to try and talk him over!

The song suddenly changed from the typical folk dance to a walz, and for both it took a few seconds to realize what had happened. By the time they did though, the dance was already progressing and both the prince and queen had no other choice but to dance along.

"I hope you'll forgive me for asking a second dance with you" spoke Hans as he adjusted their pose.

"There is nothing to forgive" smiled Elsa back. "I'd be honored." A small gasp came from her mouth when Hans pulled her closer to him.

Anna smiled from afar. And she was not the only one. Truly it was a beautiful sight to see. But many other elligible men stood with clouded faces. Jealousy was clear to see and their eyes shot daggers to the Southern Prince, who seemed to get TOO well along with 'their' Queen.

Elsa never wanted it to end and she gripped his hand tighter, to assure herself it wasn't a dream. Hans didn't flinch like Frederick had done. To her surprise, Elsa suddenly felt herself being lifted up in the air - which was very uncommon to do in a walz! - and was put safely back on solid ground by a grinning prince. The young queen couldn't help herself and giggled out loud when they began to dance faster arround. Not that they didn't lose balance, oh no. Their minds and bodies seemed linked to each other, following every move in synchronisation. The walz came to an end, and Hans let the queen go, both bowing in respect to one room erupted into applause and both blinked surprised, as if they had been in a trance.

"May I take my fiancé back please?"

The queen's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about him! Frederick however didn't luckily notice her surprised look, and had his attention turned to Hans.

"Off course." Hans quickly went out of the way to let Frederick take the queen. "It was an honor to have this dance of you, my queen."

"As was mine" nodded Elsa softly to the prince. She forced herself to take her eyes off the Southern Prince and went back dancing with Frederick. But after that, she didn't dance anymore the rest of the evening.

And the evening would end sooner then anyone expected. The musicians and dancers stopped when they heard shocked screams come from one side of the ball room.

"Its the princess!"

"She collapsed!"

"What is going on?" commanded Elsa. Upon hearing that someone had fallen sick, the room became colder. While the queen walked to where the shocked screams had came from, Frost began to spread under her feet. "Let me through!" The queen's face stood murderous as she made her way to the group of dignitaries that stood packed arround someone. Please let it not be. Please let it not be...

Hans, who had followed Elsa behind, now pushed the nobility away. "Make way for the Queen and get the doctor immediately!" Hans' breath stocked. "Elsa..."

"Let me see." Hans turned arround to say her not to, but kept quiet when she saw her ice cold eyes. Silently, the prince stepped aside to reveal her sister on the ground.

"There is still a pulse" felt Hans as he put his hand on her wrist. "She's not dead."

"Your highness!" Elsa's head snapped up when she saw two of her guards. "We have found someone who was running away shortly after your sister fell down."

"I'm telling you, I did not do it! Let me go! The real killer is still out there you damn bastards, you got the wrong one!"

Hans' eyes widened. "Franz?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**To my reader UsualGuest: Yes, that the Council refuses Hans' courtship, is VERY strange isn't it? Don't worry, the reason why, as well as Anna's sudden collapse will be explained!**

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews! I keep them in mind, and will try to do better!**

"Your majesty, what are your orders for the traitor?" asked Lord Gunnar as he quickly walked to the queen's side.

Hans wanted to open his mouth to retort to the man when he saw Franz slightly shake his head. _Don't make it worse, little brother... I don't want you involved in this as well..._

Hans' green eyes flashed up. _But..._

 _No, Hans! Don't!_ spoke Franz' eyes silently.

I'll pass judgement on him later on. For now, throw him in the dungeons." Her sister's well being was now most important to her. The other guards meanwhile, were ushering the nobility outside the room. When the guards dragged Franz away, the doctor came by to examine the princess.

"I need to examine her, but... In a more private place" spoke the old man. "If someone could please pick her-"

"Hans" asked the queen immediately.

"I'm on it" said Hans who had just returned. When he wanted to cradle the princess in his arms however, the Admiral was stopped by Lord Gunnar. Slowly the prince turned his eyes to the prime minister. "Keep your hands of me." growled the man.

"You expect me to thrust you, after your brother's sheme?" scoffed the prime minister. "Who's to say you are not going to smother her with a cushion later on? Not to mention that you actually wanted to carry out these vile-" The man stumbled back when Hans pulled himself back on full height.

"The suspect is innocent untill prove says otherwise. I believe that law is still functioning." said the man with smoldering eyes. "I answer to the queen, not you. "

"I was merely suggesting-"

"And I suggest you get to know your place, lord Gunnar." growled the Admiral.

"As do you, Admiral Westerguard" spoke Elsa's cold voice before Hans could continue and start a word fight with her minister. "I can speak and think for myself. Do not talk about me as if I'm not here."

Hans swallowed and looked downwards to avoid Elsa's eyes. "Yes, Your majesty. Forgive me to speak so out of turn." Lord Gunnar muttered the same, but it was not with the same regret as Hans did.

After carrying Anna to her quarters, Hans wanted to leave, when the Ice Harvester Kristoff came barging in. As he had been at the end of the ball room, it had taken him a long time to get through the crowd to his beloved. "Anna, O God.." The blonde man wanted to get to her, but was prevented by the prince. "Let me go!"

"The doctor needs to examine her first" whispered the prince so he would not disturb the doctor. "Let him do his work. If you are going to sit there, all nerves, he won't be able to concentrate. We wouldn't want that right?"

Hans' words helped to calm the concerned man down and Elsa nodded in gratitude to the prince. The least she wanted was the doctor to make a crucial mistake in taking her sister's blood. There had already been accounts of several patients who had bled to death because of picking a wrong artery. "Doctor... what is the matter with her?" The queen couldn't stop herself after several minutes. At first she thought that the suspect, being Franz or not, had failed in his attempt on Anna... but why was she unconcious?

"What did she drink and eat, Your majesty?"

Elsa frowned upon the strange question. "Uhm, fish, salad.."

"I do not mean what she ate for dinner, your majesty..." interrupted the doctor her. "I wanted to know what she consumed at the ball..."

At the ball... Elsa took a deep breath. "Wine, and chocolate." the queen chuckled when thinking of the sweet candy, before nearly breaking down in tears. "But we all drank the same wine, and the chocolate wasn't spoiled either! So how come she-" Elsa stopped mid-sentence. How could her sister collapse, while nobody else got sick? "She was poisoned." realized the queen as she looked to the pale sickly face of her sister. "Someone put it in her wine..." How could she be so stupid! Elsa rubbed her head in frustration. Lately, she hadn't slept well... and it began to wear on her quick thinking.

"Which means it still has to be in her wine cup!" realized Kristoff. "If we can find it, we can find the antidote!" The ice harvester stormed off to the ball room to search for it.

"Kristoff-" Elsa wanted to tell the man that it was no use in searching; The servants were already washing them. But when she saw the man's worried broken face, she let him go. She knew that look all too well; she saw her own in it. He wanted to simply DO something to ease the pain inside. There was no poison left... which mean that There was nothing left to cure her sister... Tears began to fall down. She had nearly lost her twice because of her powers, and now that she controlled them, she thought there was nothing left to be afraid... she had been so blind. She failed in protecting her little sister. Again.

Elsa began to weep for worry about her little sister, and Hans nearly put his arms arround her, when he refrained last minute. _After all, she wasn't his to comfort anymore.._

"Your majesty... There is nothing lost" assured the doctor as he noticed the hopelessness on the queen's face. "The thing about poison... is that it always stays in the mouth and saliva, however small..." The man carefully wiped a small handkerchief in and arround Anna's mouth, revealing a purple color as a strong contrast on the white handkerchief. The man's eyes widened for a bit when he saw the color, but quickly regained his normal face.

It was too late though; The queen saw the man's face crack. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Then what do you _think,_ sir?" She didn't mean to be rude to him; but her worries became unbearable at this point. She needed answers.

"Your sister... has been poisoned by " _Aconitum napellus"_ , the blue monk's hood, your grace. But from what I can see, the symptoms haven't come arround yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Hans this time.

"The Monk's hood works instantly. In the time I was examining her, she would have been dead already in those two hours due to the toxic numbing her limbs... and her organs. Seeing how quickly she collapsed..." mumbled the man.

Elsa frowned. That her sister was able to survive that long... She didn't know if she should be happy for her endurance, or frightened by it. How long was she in pain already? "But there is a cure to it right?"

"There is yes. Antropine."

"Good, then work on it immediately Doctor." Elsa wanted to stand up, when the man stopped her in her tracks. "Your majesty... This plant is very rare. I only encounter a few times while I'm travelling north to attend a few Saami."

"Where?"

The man walked to the land map, and patted the area where the antidote grew. Elsa swallowed. In that area, Winter truly took hold of the country. It was already snowing there, at the beginning of October. "Thank you doctor." Elsa looked back to her little unconcious sister. "Please take care of her, while I'm going north myself."

"Elsa!" Hans took hold of her arm before she could walk out of the room. "No, it is too dangerous there!"

Elsa forcefully jerked her arm away from the prince. "The cold never bothered me, remember? Besides, I can't risk anothers life in this harsh environment."

"You still need an escort." pressed Hans on. "What if you fall off a cliff and break your leg? Then there is no-one to help you. Immune to cold or not, you'll die from starvation or from the wolves."

Wolves! Elsa's eyes widened. That was something she hadn't calculated in.

Hans saw that he was getting through her. "If something happens to you while you are searching for the cure, and if Anna-" The man swallowed. "-dies, your country has no leader anymore."

"He's right, your majesty" spoke Kai as he had just walked in on the conversation. "Which is another matter we sadly have to discuss. The people, nor the nobility must know from Anna's collapse, nor that you have gone away to find a cure. They'll need to be kept calm untill you return."

"Very well, Kai. Then I appoint you Regent untill my sister is healed."

Kai's eyes went wide and his mouth went open, and closed again like a fish. Never had the man expected the queen to chose HIM! "I... I'd be honored to take your place, your highness." The man knelt before his queen, and she spelted him a snowflake-pin on his chest.

Just then, Kristoff came in and Elsa pinched his hand to comfort her, all while explaining him what he had missed. "Anna seems to be holding out far longer then normal victims of the plant... I don't know if its a good or bad thing..."

Kristoff's head snapped up and he suddenly walked towards the princess. "You say she has her symptoms delayed yes?" To everyone's surprise, Kristoff went near Anna's corset. Lover or not, Elsa stepped forward to intervene the man from touching somewhere inappropiate. Just before Elsa could react, Kristoff stood up again, with a necklace dangling in his hand.

"What is it?" asked Hans amazed before Elsa could ask the same.

"Its... a gift from me, that in return was given to me from my family." Answered Kristoff. When he saw Anna's face turn sweaty and her breathing became irregular, he quickly returned it. From the moment it touched her skin, the Princess' condition improved.

"Amazing..." whispered Elsa. That crystal saved Anna from death!

"It is however not permanent. the Crystal won't be able to stop the Monk's hood forever, so there is a time-limit." Kristoff looked back to the queen. "Have you found a cure?"

"I need to go North to retrieve it, and I need someone I can fully trust. Could y-"

"No!" Kristoff knew what he was going to ask him and stopped her. "Ask me any other moment... but not now. I'm not leaving Anna's side. I just can't." The man's eyes stood wide; utter fear was itched on his face, like he was already dying inside.

"Very well... Admiral Westerguard you are coming with me."

Hans' head snapped up when Elsa mentioned him. "What-" The prince then turned his attention back to his queen. "Your majesty, I can't go with you! Certainly there are other men who are more fit for this! Surely Prince Frederick-"

"I asked for someone I could trust." spoke Elsa softly this time. "Prince Frederick is my fiancé yes, but he does not know yet this environment. Besides Kristoff and my sister, there is no-one who I trust more then you."

"I won't-" began Hans.

"You refuse into obeying my order, Admiral?" Elsa's eyes flared up like a snowstorm.

"I would never." spoke Hans with an emotionless face. Yet, his voice wasn't so easily masked this time, which was full of anger. After that, he quickly ran out of the room, so he could pack his things.

According to the Doctor, a lethal poisoning from Monk's hood could take 6 hours before the patient's death. With the Crystal, the man and Kristoff estimated by Anna's stage that it would take two à three days. Kristoff had seen where the plant grew, and helped along with the doctor to narrow down Elsa's and Hans' search area. Meanwhile, Hans and Elsa had both changed into warm, comfortable clothing; nothing too expensive, so they wouldn't attract robbers on the way.

Elsa didn't know what Kai exactly told the people, but she just kept smiling to them, as did Hans, so they wouldn't rise questions about her sudden depressed mood.

"Your majesty!" Elsa turned arround to find Prince Frederick running to her.

Hans meanwhile pretended not to look and went on controlling his sadle, so the Queen and the prince would have some sort of privacy together.

"I... wanted to give you something... as a token of our union." The man took out a beautiful bracelet, and placed it on Elsa's arm. After that, Frederick helped the queen to mount her horse.

Just when he wanted to ride behind Elsa, Prince Frederick stopped him. "Admiral? Please take her safely back home" asked the Swedish prince.

"I will." nodded Hans. After that, he clicked his tongue and rode as quickly as he could outside the gates.

* * *

The doctor stayed another hour, to explain to Kristoff what he could do to slow the Monk's Hood in Anna's system down. As much as he wanted to stay, the man knew other patients awaited him, who also were in great need.

This left a very alone Kristoff, with only the slow breathing of princess Anna as company. And when you are alone, your mind is allowed to run free and ponder.

The blonde man took hold of Anna's cold sweaty hand. True, he did talk to Sven all the time... but that was different. With him, he was sure he would answer back. But Anna... she was unconcious. It didn't feel right. All of this, didn't feel right. She was supposed to be laughing and joking with him, and ask him about all sort of things. She would even know how to cheer him up in situations like this. That was what she did to him, to let him see the world from a positive side. This so he wouldn't worry too much, so he wouldn't shut himself away from other people... and now, that bright feisty princess was gone. That fact made him sunk even more deeper into his isolation then before, and he didn't know how to get out by himself.

Heck, he even wanted to dance with her, and do all the other things he didn't like, to see her alive and well again. Kristoff felt tears prick in his eyes and he shook as his breath came in short gasps from crying. "Please Anna... come back for me. I need you to dance with me..." The man's lips quivered and he began to sob.

* * *

They rode for many hours on the path towards Oaken's Trading post. Sometimes they galloped with their horses, sometimes in draf, sometimes they even walked at their side, so the animals could rest a little bit. Their horses and their fates were now interwindled; One can not survive without the other in such environment. If they exhausted them already during the first hours, they wouldn't make it far.

"I heard your horse's name is Sitron." tried Elsa to start a conversation. The uncomfortable silence between them had lasted for hours, and it drove her mad.

"Yes." came the short reply.

"Did you know that 'Sitron' means Lemon in Norwegian?"

"Yes."

"Do you know any other word then just 'yes'?" bit Elsa irritated by the prince's lack of conversation.

"Yes."

Elsa moved her hand, and Hans' feet froze to the ground. "Stop being so childish and TALK to me, Hans!" snapped the queen.

"What is there to talk about?" barked the prince suddenly, causing the queen to stumble back in surprise. The horses became restless under their master's hands, feeling the tension in the air. "uhm? You tell me! Go ahead we sure have a lot of time!" said the man sarcastically as he waved his hand arround. "Go ahead and waste your sister's life with you trying to get me back as your beau!"

"I wasn't trying to get you back as my,... my beau!" stuttered Elsa shocked and angry by the prince's choice of words. "We need to get along, we need to communicate about where we are going and we can't do that when you are being so damn silent!" Her last words caused several birds to fly away in fear.

"I didn't have any problem with it." shrugged Hans as he took out his knife and began to cut the ice away from his feet. "When the last bit of ice was away, the man began to walk on. "I need you to bring you to the cure, then I'll shall do as my queen commands."

"That's why you are angry" realized the queen. "Because I forced you to come with me."

"Well, gee, gongratulations, your majesty!" Hans bowed mockingly. "You finally won the prize! Guess what that is? I have to look upon you day after day with that man! But oh, no that isn't enough for you isn't it? Bring Hans along on a lonely little trip and then dump him again so you can fladder to Prince Charming over there!"

"Its not like that!" yelled Elsa back."You said you didn't care about the arranged marriage!"

"Indeed!" said Hans as he walked on. "But you just keep dragging me arround like a trophy! How do you think i feel about that?!"

"If I had known, I-"

"You what? Would have opposed the council? threatened them? I couldn't do anything against them, only you could as queen... and you did NOTHING, Elsa! When they refused my courtship, when you danced with Prince Frederick, you just swallowed and kept your mouth shut! If I mean so little for you, why you keep me arround as your ambassador?"

"Hans! Don't say that! I care about you... I really do...Its just..." whispered Elsa with tears in her eyes. "Hans, I can't say goodbye to you just yet!"

"And when will you say goodbye to me, your majesty? In a week, a month, a year? You'll keep me as a pet to cuddle when your husband doesn't please you! You can't have both of us and you'll need to make your decision. And if you don't, I'll make mine." Hans turned arround to indicate that their conversation was over. "We need to go Northwest."

 **Next time, the focus will be once more on Kristoff/Anna and Franz' interrogation! Keep guessing who tried to kill Anna (its so much fun to read your guesses!)**

 **An explanation for the sudden outburst from Hans:**

 **Hans is infuriated because Elsa doesn't make her decision, namely going for him, or for Frederick. She is keeping them both at a short leash and is playing with both men's affection for her. That isn't Elsa's intent off course, but it does feel for Hans that way. He wants Elsa to be clear to him on who she truly choses. Now, he feels like a third wheel, a trophy for Elsa to use when she pleases. Again, that are just Hans' thoughts on the matter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**To reader Geto: You read my mind somehow, cus this next part is going to be about worried!Elsa. No, Elsa does not forget her sister, not ever! She banters with Hans in order to cope with her worry for her sister. Hans is her outlet for her fear and her anger. Poor guy XD**

 **I've had some interesting reviews so far! It was a joy to read them!**

"Sorry"

Hans turned his head to the queen. "What?" yelled the prince above the galloping hoves. Thanks to the horses they couldn't hear each other well.

"I'm sorry for... well, overreacting. You were right. I shouldn't have pressed on about the subject."

"I'm sorry too for my reaction. I went indeed too far in my anger. As always." Hans turned again his head to the queen. "Don't worry... she'll be fine."

Elsa returned a weak smile in return. "I wish I could believe you." It was silent for a moment before the queen began again. "She's in danger, again because of me."

"No, she's in danger because of an assassin. You are not to blame, Elsa. You are queen, but that doesn't mean you are omnipresent."

Elsa didn't answer as she was too lost in thought. Hans was right off course; she couldn't be everywhere. And yet, that's what she was often expected to be: Council meetings, presentations, trade... It never stopped for as long as she was Queen. She was good in that. After all, she had been trained by her father to prepare her for this. But she knew nothing about mending her sister's bond. Mostly, it had been Anna's doing, not her. To be fair, she did not know how to "be a big sister". There was no diplomacy, there was no contract to sign so everything could be better between them... Sometimes she wished there was. Life would be so simple...

Again the hate flared up in herself for not being good enough to protect her, like always. Who could possibly do such a thing to Anna?! She had no enemies among her own people... Elsa frowned deeply before her eyes widened again. Yes.. no enemies amongst HER people.. but outside Arendelle, there were... Elsa shuddered when she thought about the Duke of Weaselton. But he was in prison with his assassins according to last report she got from her spies. So who else? Franz? The queen glanced towards the silent prince.

 _He was his brother..._

Elsa shook her head. That wasn't the point now. She needed to stay objective about all of this. So what reasons could Prince Franz have to poison her sister? Elsa thought of every possibility, but none of the possible reasons were strong enough to have Franz as a suspect. In fact, Franz should have no reason at all to do such a thing: With poisoning Anna, it won't do good for their trade relations. Along with the fact that Hans was Ambassador... She had vaguely seen the two brothers together at the ball and from what she could gather, there had been no bad blood between them together. But then again... The Southern Princes were good in putting on masks, sometimes even better in it then her. Elsa tiredly rubbed her head.

She grew weary of all of this. The shemes, the politics, everything. She often dreamed of going back to the North Mountain and stay there, one with the wind and sky... Elsa smiled when she thought again off that happy memory. Off course, Anna would be there too, with Kristoff and Hans... one tiny family, with only worries of a simple life...

"Your majesty?"

Elsa blinked as she had been so lost in thought. "What is it?" She saw Hans descend from his horse and pack out his pelts.

"We're making up camp in Oaken's stable" spoke the man tiredly as he began to drag the warm cozy pelts to their sleeping place.

"What? No!" exclaimed the queen. "We need to get moving!"

"I would normally agree, your majesty, but have you seen how clouded the sky has become? We won't see where we are going. It is too risky to go further."

"We go on!"

The two silently battled with their eyes. "Is that an order, your majesty?" asked Hans slowly.

"Don't make it one" spoke Elsa just as calm.

"Very well" growled Hans as he mounted Sitron again. "But don't come crying when you fall of your horse and break your arm."

* * *

Kai sighed tiredly when the last person went out of the throne room. Well, that was that for today... The man's mind travelled worried to the princess and the queen. He loved them as if they were their own children. Both he and Gerda hadn't been granted such a blessing and so they gave the princess and queen all the love and respect they could give.

After their parents' death, Both royal sisters relied on the couple's guidance. Just like Kai and Gerda had come to see them as children, Anna and Elsa saw them as their surrogate parents. For both sides it would never replace the emptiness of what they didn't have, but it was enough, and they were all content.

And so, it was that Kai encountered his beloved wife and told him to take extra care off Kristoff, who had not eaten or slept since Anna's collapse.

"What are you going to do, Kai?" asked the old servant. She knew that look all too well of his.

"I'm going to see that prince who claims to have seen the assassin." spoke the man casually. When he wanted to leave however, Gerda took hold of his arm.

"Kai, be careful. And don't let him get under your skin. Or don't. Don't go there, and wait till the Queen returns!" whispered Gerda while panicing for her man's overconfidence. Beloved or not, the queen wouldn't allow such disobidience.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid, Gerda of mine."

Gerda snorted. "You said that too when you went out sliding" Kai winced at the memory and Gerda's anger diminished. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up again."

"Its alright... I know you just stick with me to rub more salt in the wound" grinned Kai. After that, he took his wife in a hug, and kissed her. "I'll inform you how it went." After that, the man walked towards the dungeon. He had put up a brave face for Gerda, but now that he was alone he could feel his heart hammering in his chest. "Let me through please. I need to speak to the prisoner Prins Franz."

The guards obliged his wish and took him to the man's prison cell.

* * *

The black-haired prince didn't know yet about his visitor. The man stared outside, thinking hard about what exactly happened at the royal ball...

 _After leaving Hans, Franz went to talk to the Spanish Duke, with whom he had studied together at the navy._

 _"Please, let me through! Excuse me! I need to speak to the queen!" Franz felt something bump against his back and he looked behind to see Princess Anna. But what shocked him the most was her face. He had never seen her so angry before. And it wasn't just anger that was itched on her face; there was fear. Utter fear was written on her face as she tried to make her way through._

 _"Princess, are you alright?"_

 _"Yes, yes, off course!" said the princess with flushed cheeks. "Please excuse me, Prince Franz!"_

 _She was in a hurry, he saw that, and so he didn't prey further. But her face kept bothering him. Something was amiss... he felt it. the man glanced arround the ball, to see two men talking to one another. That wasn't strange off course...but it was the way they did it, as if they had a secret to hide... The man's blue eyes narrowed to see what they were doing, but they were just shaking their hands. Franz let out a sight of relief. He was getting paranoia that was it! There was nothing to be afraid off... Franz glanced back to the princess and decided to talk to her. But what did she know?_

 _"Princess Anna!"_

 _The princess turned arround to him. "What is truly the matter, your majesty? you can tell me anything..."_

 _Her eyes darted arround, not knowing if she should spill or not... But just when she was about to spill it-_

 _"Your highness!" Two dignitaries came towards them. Along with them, Franz recognized the prime minister, Lord... Gurar? Gudar? He didn't know anymore..._

 _Princess Anna's face went back to normal and she mustered up a smile to the two guests. "My Lords..." A servant passed by with wine, and the lords each took one._

 _"Don't you drink your highness?" asked Franz surprised._

 _"I do, Prins Franz. But I'm afraid I've already drunk too much for today"_

 _"ah, nonsense!" called another dignitary. "Please your highness, it is a party, you should enjoy yourself!"_

 _Franz saw the princess' hesitation and helped her out. "Here, your highness" Franz took another cup of wine from the servant's plate and gave it to Anna. "Oh..." Franz looked down when he saw white wine, instead of red. "Forgive me your highness... but I sadly don't drink white.."_

 _"That's okay" smiled Anna as she took his cup and switched it. "I don't like red!" Both smiled to one another and drank._

After that... well, everything had gone to shit. Franz cursed himself again and again. Everything had gone SO damn wrong...

* * *

"Prince Franz!" Kai looked to the man, who immediately stood upright upon his arrival. "I need to have answers. You claim you have no part in Anna's attempted assassination? If so, who is?"

The man's face was completely devoid of emotion. "I did not do it sir. I would never harm her. As for who it really was... I ran behind him, but I could not see who it was thanks to the dark unlit road."

"That's very convenient for you isn't it?" spoke Kai with raised eyebrows. "Tell me, why did you leave the ball room so suddenly?"

"Because I saw someone run away amidst Anna's sudden collapse. It seemed suspicious to me, so I ran after him."

"No report has been made about another man fleeing the castle" said Kai with knitted brows.

Franz' eyes widened in confusion. "That's impossible! The guards must have seen him pass by! Ask them!"

"I did. And they all claimed to have seen only you."

"That's a lie!" screamed Franz heated. "That's a damn lie! They are lying! I-"

"Silence!" snapped Kai. "All the evidence goes to you, Prince Franz! Several testimonies point you as Anna's attempted murderer!"

"I. did. not. do. it." growled Franz as he put his hands arround the bars. "Why should I? I have no reason for ruining our countries relationships!"

"There are always reasons" said Kai unwavering. "Don't worry, You'll not be sentenced yet. The queen will pass judgement on you later on."

"Later on?" Franz smirked. "So she isn't here, then?" Franz nodded to himself when he saw the man's eyes. He knew enough.

"I simply told you that the queen will pass judgement later on. You are jumping to the wrong conclusions" said Kai. But he knew that the lie wouldn't work on the prince. It was said too quickly to be true. Gerda was right... he shouldn't have come... The man quickly turned away and walked back out of the dungeons.

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Elsa as she tried to see something. The moon was clouded, and so they could only look as far as their eyes and lanterns could see.

Hans looked up to the constellations so he could pin-point their location. As a sailor and Admiral, he had learned them all in order to navigate ships at night. Hans let out a long breath out of frustration, as the stars he searched for, constantly became invisible by the clouds. "We're still on the right track, your highness." said Hans after a long silence. "We've now reached almost half-way..." Hans blinked again to keep his tired eyes open. "And we haven't found such a good camp place in miles."

"I want to go a little further" said Elsa. She too was tired from the long journey, but she couldn't waste time on napping!

"Your highness, we need to rest." spoke Hans as he stopped her horse by taking the reins. "It is still a exhausting journey ahead. You'll need your strength. We are only human after all"

"Hans I can't! Every hour, Anna comes closer to death!"

"I know that!" snapped Hans back. The man took a deep breath, to control himself. "I know that" said he at a more softer tone. "But you will only slow yourself down later on. Just a few hours... we sleep, we eat... and then we go back on our way."

Elsa wavered slightly, torn between sleeping and going on. Yes, she was exhausted. Yes, she was hungry... But what Anna had to endure, was far worse then her simple cravings... "We go on"

Hans groaned. "You stubborn ice queen! Don't you see you endanger us both?!"

"Hans-"

"No, you listen now to me! I won't allow you! Anna wouldn't want you to get all exhausted for her! When we are tired, we will make mistakes, and that will cost us our life!"

"Hans!"

"WHAT?" Hans turned his head arround to see where the queen's attention was fixed upon. Since he couldn't see enough, he lifted his lantern higher. Yellow eyes blinked from afar as a response.

 _Oh god... wolves..._

 **dun dun dun! Cliffhanger!**

 **So, what do you think? Things get complicated eh? Is Franz lying or telling the truth? Or do you still put your bet on the Duke or Mother Gothel? And was so urgent for Anna?**

 **So many questions...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Since you all loved how I brought Rapunzel in... In this chapter are a LOT of Easter eggs from various fairy tales, movies and even mythology. Can you guess them all?**

 _"Fear makes the wolf bigger then he is"_

* * *

"HIYAh!" Hans began to take over Elsa's reins, as the queen was too fascinated by the predators, and they galloped away. Where to go...where to go? The horses couldn't hold this pace forever, as they were already so exhausted!

"Whoah!" Hans shifted his weight backwards, when Sitron descended downwards. The prince looked behind to see the wolves advance upon them. "Now is the good time to use your magic" yelled Hans to the queen.

"I can't freeze them they are too fast!"

"THen make a wall or something!"

Elsa gritted her teeth, and held her arm downwards. Ice began to spread across the ground, and as she concentrated, ice began to go upwards, as she and Hans rode on.

BANG BANG BANG! Four wolves smashed against the wall...

"You did it!" grinned Hans. "You-AAAH!"

After that, it was utter chaos: He felt himself being thrown of his horse and he screamed when he felt claws pierce through cloth and skin. And it wasn't over: The prince's lungs suddenly stocked from the shock when he hit the ground, and his head pounded. Their horses whined in fear, he heard Elsa's voice screaming his name and the howls of the wolves... Hans' eyes snapped open when a red hot pain came over his chest. Paralized the prince's green eyes looked into the wolf's yellow ones. And then... teeth and growling and pain, o so much pain!

In the midst of all the pain, Hans desperately tried to keep the beast from biting his head off. He couldn't avoid the wolf's claws though, that ripped through him like a knife through butter. The prince roared when the wolf set his teeth in his arm.

"NO!" Elsa, who had fallen from her staggering steed, quickly shot an ice spike towards the wolf who was trying to have Hans as dinner. The animal howled when the ice spike hit him. "oh, god, Hans!" Even from afar, she could see the bloodied chest and arm. Just when Elsa began to run towards him, 3 wolves blocked her path, with gritted teeth. "Turn arround" flashed Elsa's mind. The rocks pricking in her back cancelled that option. She was trapped. The queen looked to the prince, where the wolves had begun to swirl arround him.

Should she impale the ones in front of her? But then the others would attack her immediately... One of the wolves came forward, and Elsa stretched her arm when a second wolf growled to the other... They were fighting for who could have the first bite... Elsa's eyes flashed from one to another, trying to guess who would attack first... There! Elsa raised her hand while trying to call hr magic. She was too late, she knew that. The wolf already jumped, closer and closer to her-

zff! zff! zff! The wolves howled in pain when arrows hit them from afar, precisely in the hearts. The young queen looked to the direction from which they came, and saw the Saami nomads ran forward, with their bows and lit torches. The wolves, who thought they had a easy prey with the Southern Prince and Ardellian Queen, now fled when they saw more then 20 men come to them.

"Are you alright?" asked one of the Saami men. His accent was thick, and hard to understand. It took for Elsa a few seconds to answer.

"Yes, I'am... but...my companion Hans..." Elsa glanced to the prince, where several Saami were already trying to stop the bleeding.

"We... will... help" spoke the man with diffculty. "You. with us..." The man hesitated again. "You safe."

"Thank you" smiled Elsa. Her eyes again went to Hans, who had already been brought to the carriage. The man was sickly pale... She hoped it was just from the cold, and not from the blood loss... After some help from the man, she managed to get into the carriage and sat besides the unconcious prince. The Saami hopped on too, and after blaffing something in his native language, the carriage flew across the ice by the reindeers, under the Aurora Borealis.

* * *

 _The scent of humus was in his nose, and the earth molted under his paws as he ran in a steady pace. Strangely enough, it felt comfortable to run on fours. Humus... leaves... He sniffed again, and his ears went up when he picked something else. A Rabbit... His tongue went across his sharp teeth when the hunger took over. He lowered his body, preparing himself to jump..._

 _He had calculated perfectly. The rabbit was dead in a mere second and his teeth went easily through the skin and little bones. Heart... stomach... liver... Each little piece was devoured that he could eat; after all he would need his strength for when the Winter came..._

 _Then why didn't he feel satisfied? He ran on and he came by a little house as he heard the pigs and goats from afar. Now THAT were some great pieces of meat... And no two-legged creatures to guard them! The hunger came again, and he ate them all, the 7 goats and the 3 little pigs. And yet, he still wasn't satisfied... A loud snore came to his ears and he growled. Was it that two-legged creature with his fire and sharp sticks? Still, his curiosity won, and he slowly slinked arround the house. An old grandma sat in her chair, snoring in the mid-day sun._

 _He tilted his head. This...two-legged creature seemed harmless to him. Even weak... its pack must have abandoned her. For the first time in a long time, his hunger had been satisfied... but his stomach wasn't full yet. He often wondered how they would taste... Still he was careful and checked one last time if he saw any other of her pack. No-one... Well, he couldn't just let such a dinner pass by!_

 _After eating he stretched himself out in the warm sun and yawned. He was out of the wind, and while he was running, he hadn't smelled any other wolf or pack... he could sleep without fear._

 _He didn't know how long he slept...but the sun had already begun to set when he did. Why was he awake? His ears went up when he heard a feminine voice yell:_

 _"Into the woods,_

 _It's time to go,_  
 _I hate to leave,_  
 _I have to, though._  
 _Into the woods-_  
 _It's time, and so_  
 _I must begin my journey."_

 _He gniffled, because those young two-legs were so dumb! They gave away their position so easily... and judging by the wind, there was no-one else... He quickly leaped up, and retreated into the forest._

 _Blonde pig tails came from under a red hood as the girl knelt to take some flowers with her._

 _Into the woods_  
 _And through the trees_  
 _To where I am_  
 _Expected ma'am,_  
 _Into the woods_  
 _To Grandmother's house!"_

 _The girl skipped on, with her basket full of bread and wine, and he followed her. That old granny had been tasteful, and he longed for more... Hello, little girl... He stopped in his tracks, when the girl stopped and looked arround. Should he run after her? She was small... she should be no match for him. And besides, she didn't have that fire with her, or those sticks!_

 _Again, the blood came into his nose and mouth as he killed the little girl. Wait... that was no little girl... Pale, blue eyes, and blonde hair in a fish braid... Elsa..._

* * *

"No, Elsa! no!" Elsa startled when Hans moaned her name. Sweat had begun to appear on his head that moved arround restlessly. "No!" His scream tore at her heartstrings.

He seemed to have a nightmare... realized Elsa as she held the prince down. "Hans...Its alright...I'm here...I'm here..." spoke Elsa quickly to calm him down. For a moment his eyes fluttered open, but they closed immediately after.

The carriage stopped and the men tilted Hans up to one of the tents. Elsa, unsure if she was allowed to follow, looked to the Saami with raised eyebrows.

The man nodded and said. "Go."

The young queen tilted the pelts away and looked worried to the prince, who was getting bandaged and washed by several women. "Is he going to be alright?" Elsa didn't expect an answer in Norwegian, and so it was with great surprise that one of the woman adressed her.

"He's very Lucky, your highness" said the woman as she looked to the prince's arm. There didn't seem to be too much damage and she nodded to another woman who began to bandage the prince's arm. "He will keep using his arm." The woman noticed the surprised look of the queen and smiled motherly to her.

"I...how..." stuttered Elsa. She had so many questions! How did she know who she was? How did she speak her language so fluently?

"Lets... go outside for a while" smiled the woman. "Don't worry" added the woman immediately after when she saw Elsa's stubborn face. "When there is a change in Hans' condition, they'll let us know."

The woman put a warm pelt arround her shoulders and Elsa simply walked outside, not fazed by the cold at all at this late hour.

"I have so many questions." murmured Elsa. "I don't know where to start. Who are you?"

"I'm known as Ingrid Helgadottir. Originally I came from your country before I decided to go with the Saami, travelling the icy fjords."

"Why?" asked Elsa bluntly. She immediately regretted it when she saw the woman's smile waver. "I'm sorry." apologized Elsa immediately. "I didn't mean to prey."

The woman shook her head. "ah, Its nothing dear... just old reindeers from the well. You should think after so many years I wouldn't get emotional anymore." She stayed silent for a few seconds before continuing. "I was promised to the silversmith in my villiage... when... visions began to occur. I could suddenly know where someone put forgotten things... I saw accidents before they happened..." murmured the woman. Her eyes stopped being glassy and she went back into present. "My fiancé was quite frightened by it and broke off the engagement. The visions became in greater lengths and became preciser by the years. Even in my dreams, I couldn't escape those visions... I feared I would become crazy by it, so I ran away." A smile appeared on her lips. "One night while I was travelling, I was robbed by bandits and I would have died by their hands if the Saami hadn't appeared. They had come by Liljà, a woman who had the same gift as me. She helped me to control it, and after her death, I took her place as Seeer."

"That's... a wonderful story" murmured Elsa amazed. "I mean... wonderful because you have found your happy ending, here, with these people." added the queen quickly. "I wish I could have helped you... I never realized there were other... gifted." mused the queen.

"And that's probably a good thing." said Ingrid seriously. "People fear the unknown. If we all came out, bragging about our gifts... well, it wouldn't take them long to burn us at the stakes"

Snow began to descend on Elsa's shoulders as her anger rose. "This isn't the Dark Ages anymore!" growled Elsa.

"No... but the monsters remain in all of us." said the woman cryptically. The two became silent, and looked up to the spectacular Aurora Borealis in the sky.

* * *

Kristoff blinked and nearly shot out of his chair when a hand touched his arm.

"Sir? I have brought you something to drink and eat." whispered Gerda, as if she feared that her voice would cause Anna's demise.

"Thank you Gerda." smiled Kristoff weakly. "I'm afraid, I'm not hungry." The ice harvester felt guilty when he saw Gerda's dissappointed face, and so he quickly said: "But on the other hand...your eggs smell delicious" Gerda's smile re-appeared when Kristoff began to eat. Honestly he hadn't felt how hungry he really was untill now.

"Sir... If I may ask... how is she?" asked Gerda concerned about the princess.

Kristoff swallowed. "She hasn't woken up in all this time..." the man's eyes travelled back to the strawberry-haired princess. If he couldn't see her chest going up and down, he would think she was dead, so still and pale was she.

Gerda pinched his shoulder to give him a bit of comfort and dissappeared with the empty tray. Kristoff followed her with his eyes before looking back to Anna again. "Please... Anna...speak to me..." Whispered the man as he took Anna's cold hand in his. "Anything at all..." Suddenly, the window doors blast open from the howling winds, and Kristoff quickly ran to them to close them once more. "Fhuw..." sighed Kristoff as he managed to close it. "Glad it closed. Otherwise it might have been cold tonight, don't you think An-"

The Ice harvester's breath stocked when he turned arround. Near Anna, there stood a ghostly Maiden. _Scream for help.._. he couldn't, as the fear had taken too much hold of him. The Maiden seemed to notice him, and their eyes locked. One part of her face was amazingly beautiful, the other side was rotten, like a decaying body. Her eyes were cold as if she was the embodiment of Ice itself...

When Kristoff blinked again, the Maiden had dissappeared. What was going on?! Was he going mad?!

* * *

Even at such late evening, the Saami were gathering arround the warm fires. The man who had offered Elsa a place on the carriage, was Eidnàr, Ingrid's husband. Both he and his men came forward with the slain skinned wolves to bake on the hot fires. Children squealed and laughed, adults talked amiably to each other. Truly it was relaxing, to see these families with one another...

"Here" Ingrid pressed something in her hand, and Elsa barely had time to register what it was. The queen blinked again to see a bone with wolf's flesh arround it. Elsa's lips became thin as her mind wandered back to her sister and Hans. How could she celebrate and laugh while they were wounded and in pain? "Thanks but I'm not hungry."

"Its not to eat, your majesty" chuckled Ingrid.

"Its not?"

Before Ingrid could answer, she saw Eidnàr come forward. "Let us all thank Skadi for giving us a blessed hunt. And let us also thank her for bringing two strangers with us. Without them, we wouldn't have had such a wonderful meal tonight!"

Everyone clapped and Elsa blushed, although it wouldn't be visible due to the hot flames. To Elsa's surprise, they all threw their piece of flesh back into the fire. Since they all did it, Elsa too stepped forward to throw her piece in the flames. "Why did we do that?" whispered Elsa as everyone took another piece of meat; this time, it was to consume it.

"It is to thank Skadi for her generosity" smiled Ingrid. When she saw Elsa's confused face, she explained further. "Skadi is the Goddess of Winter and Hunt, your majesty."

There was a Goddess of Winter?! Elsa couldn't help but shudder. "Well, she won't be pleased about my offer" remarked the queen. "I gave her a bad name by throwing the whole country in Eternal Winter." Ingrid smiled, and Elsa couldn't help but sense that the woman hid something from her. Either that, or she was just so damn tired from the trip. "I'm going to check on Hans for a minute" spoke the queen. Before she left, she took some meat with her. Just like her, Hans must be starving too...

When she pulled the pelts away, she saw Hans vaguely awake. "Hey" smiled Elsa.

Hans chuckled softly. "Hey" The utter simplicity made him laugh, and he groaned when the wounds began to itch under his bandage.

"Careful now..." Elsa helped the prince to sit right and after that, she gave him small cut pieces of meat. "There...one for mother..." Hans began to laugh again, causing again a pain wave to shoot through his body. "And one for father"

"Elsa..." Hans gniffled. "Please...now is not-hhhg!" Hans gritted his teeth when another pain wave came over him. "Now is not the good time to make me laugh I'm afraid."

The queen continued on to feed Hans like a bird would do to its younglings. For a moment they enjoyed the silence. "I'm sorry." said Elsa while avoiding Hans' eyes. "You were right. My stubbornness does cause mistakes."

"Don't be. That's why I came with you remember? Can't exactly return to your fiancé with you all ripped apart."

Elsa put on a disgusted face as she imagined the scenery. "ew." Her fiancé... during all these events she had forgotten about him. "Make your decision...or I'll make mine." echoed Hans in her head. "About that... I've made my decision."

Hans' eyes widened. "No. Elsa, don't!"

Anger became visible on the queen's face. "What is wrong with you? First you want a decision, now you don't? What's the matter with you?!"

Hans rubbed his head. "I told you, I let my anger get the upper hand of me. The council forced you into marrying Frederick...but I did the exact same thing, by forcing you to chose between Frederick and me. I was wrong to push you."

"Hans, I have already made my decision. I cho-" When Elsa looked up, Hans was already back unconcious. The queen stared for a long time to the sleeping prince, before returning back to the campfire to give back the bowl and cup she lent from Ingrid.

Just as she arrived, Ingrid began to speak. Since it would be rude to stop her mid-sentence, she sat down to hear her story:

" _Loki the Trickster had many children of his own, much like Odin and Freya had. But these children weren't as mighty as Thor, or as beautiful as Baldur. His children were born from Angrboda. First, there was Fenrir, the wolf, followed by his daughter Hell, and lastly the Serpent Jörmungandr."_

"Tell us more about Hell!" cried one child.

"No! Tell us about Jörmungandr!" said another.

"No, no! We've just slain a wolf and eaten its strength!" said a third. "Why not tell us the tale of the Wolf?!"

"Very well." smiled Ingrid to the third one. "I'll tell you about Fenrir. _At first, the Gods didn't see any harm in him; as he was only a small wolf cup. Not as terrifying as Jörmungandr or as frightening as Hell. But as he grew in strength, the Gods decided to chain him down. Their first attempt failed, and so did their second time. Fenrir became arrogant and boasted about his strength to the Gods. He even began to threaten them, saying that he would devour them all..."_

The children held their breath as Ingrid continued on:

 _"In their third attempt, they used the rope Gleipnir, as thin as a hair. They offered it to the Wolf, who was suspicious nonetheless. Fenrir, who was just as smart as his father Loki, replied, "I'll let me bind by that ribbon. But if you are truly honest and this isn't a trap for me, I want one of your hands in my mouth. The gods were upset, but in the end Tyr offered himself up and put his hand in Fenrir's mouth. As Gleipnir was bound arround him, Fenrir tried and shook and shook, but it didn't break this time. Enraged, Fenrir bit Tyr's hand off."_

Some of the children wept in fear, but their parents didn't comfort them. After all, they themselves had heard the stories before, and it had thought them hard lessons about nature.

 _"Fenrir is still there, trapped in chains. He shall stay that way till Ragnarok comes..."_

Elsa wanted to hear more about Ragnarok, and what it actually meant. But her body was at its end, and she went asleep quietly, dreaming of a Wolf chasing the son and the moon...

 **Things get weirder and weirder... And so little answers! Don't worry, next time, you will know who is responsible for Anna's collapse... and Hans and Elsa will get the antidote (FINALLY!)**

 **But who is the Maiden Kristoff saw? And what does Ingrid know about Skadi? What about Hans, who seems to have very disturbing nightmares?**

 **Leave comments below about your theories!**


	12. Chapter 12

**First of all... I have to thank you for reviewing. I've never had so many reviews before, so this is really special to me! Thank you so much!**

 **Easter Eggs from last chapter:**

 **In Hans' dream, three fairy tales are represented: "Red riding hood", "The wolf and the three little pigs", and "The wolf and the seven goats". In the original version, Little Red and Grandmother die. Just saying XD Hans as the big bad wolf eating Elsa as Little Red, stands for his fear of becoming overambitious again.**

 **The song that Little red sings is a song from the movie: "Into the woods"**

 **The stories and names that Ingrid tells, are all from Norse mythology.**

* * *

Anna's eyes flew open, and the princess blinked again, as she tried to grasp what had happened before. The more she thought about it, the more it slipped away, like when you woke up from a dream...

"Kristoff?" Anna frowned when she saw him in a chair nearby. "Kristoff?" The princess gasped when she tried to touch him: her hand went straight through his! The girl began to hypervilate. Was she dead? Was she a ghost?! No... this can't be!

"You're not dead. Not yet, anyway"

Anna turned arround, startled to see a young girl near her bed. "Is...something wrong with your face?" blurted the princess out when she saw the decayed part of her body. "I mean, not that there is anything wrong with your skin!" added the girl immediately after, afraid that she offended her. "I just thought that you looked a bit unhealthy... Perhaps I can get you some doctors to help and patch you up?"

"No, nothing is wrong with me, girl." The girl crooked her head, as if she was studying Anna. "Don't you want to know what is wrong with YOU?"

"I assume you are going to tell me that?" asked Anna shyly.

Her visitor couldn't help but laugh at the princess' remark. "Yes, I am. As I said before, you aren't dead yet. You are in-between the two worlds."

Anna frowned. "alright..." spoke the princess slowly. "Why? Shouldn't I be... you know, either be dead or alive?"

The maiden hummed in agreement. "Yes. But the Crystal prevents you from Crossing to my realm." Immediately after, Anna's hand flew to the Crystal on her neck to ensure it was still there.

"Your realm?" asked Anna. "Hold on, who are you?!"

"You won't know my name, unless you come with me" said the Maiden.

"That's just unfair!" pouted Anna. "That's emotional sabotage!"

"Its not." assured the visitor. "I'm simply explaining to you. Besides, you still have a chance to survive. They are searching for a cure..." She went silent for a while. Normally, she didn't show herself to mortals, let alone come out of her realm to collect them herself. This...girl, who was just like her sister, a descendant of her greatest enemy. She had hoped to find a selfish brat, in the hope to find her and her sister less... sympathetic.

The opposite had occured; she actually quite liked the optimistic ensight of the princess. Mostly when she saw mortals, they were moaning and whining about their fates. This girl was not, and it was nice to have a decent conversation in such a long time. She hadn't met the queen yet, who never seemed to fall deadly ill. That was her limitation appointed by the Allfather: she could only visit those of old age or the sickly young ones.

"So... why have you come?"

THe mortal's question put her out of her thoughts. "Just...mild curiosity. I've never had the chance to meet either of you two."

"Oh...Well, when I get better, I'll introduce you to my sister Elsa!" grinned the girl. "She would love you too, I'm sure of it! And Olaf will love to give you warm hugs!" babbled the princess on.

"I have to go" interrupted the girl quite suddenly. She couldn't bear to hear about the mortal's family, not while her own was still trapped in prison.

"Oh...okay..." uttered Anna surprised. "Will I see you again?"

"You will... one more time after this."

"Great!" smiled the princess. "I hope you don't wait too long, Its otherwise quite boring!"

The Maiden dissappeared quickly as she couldn't be there any longer. Next time, she will take the girl with her; she was already breaking the rules by not taking her the first time. A pinge of sadness came over her. That's what they all did. live and die... even after so many centuries, it shouldn't bother her anymore...but it did. When her family was imprisoned, she wished nothing more then to have children of her own to fill the empty void. But not even such a small wish as children was granted to her by Allfather Odin. The Maiden's face hardened. She couldn't get a new family... then she would simply get her old one back, at Ragnarok...

* * *

Anna saw the girl disappear and glanced back to Kristoff, who was still fast asleep. Since she couldn't do anything (no, she could not even move a feather!), she began to think about the ball. Slowly, her memories began to return...

 _Anna smiled contently to the dancing couple. As beautiful as it was though, the princess decided to go cool herself outside the ball room. As she excused herself from several lords who wanted to speak with her, the princess instinctively stopped when she heard two voices who already occupied the balcony:_

 _"- Have you forgotten our deal?" spoke the first one. "Or do you want your wife's head as a present?!"_

 _"No, no please lord, have mercy!" begged the second. "We've voted against Prince Hans' courtship, just like you asked!...i simply thought... "_

 _Anna's breathing became irregular, both from shock and from rage. So THAT's why they refused! Someone was sabotaging the Council's votes by threatening their families! But why?! And who?!_

 _"-That the mission was complete?" interrupted the first one. "Oh, no my dear, this is only the beginning. Now_ _do as I say, and cut the Queen's throat when she is going to her quarters!"_

 _Anna's eyes widened. This was outright treason! The princess nearly went out to warn Elsa, when the voice continued. Perhaps she would get to know who else was into the plot?! the princess frowned. Those voices sounded very familiar..._ _However thanks to the wine, Anna couldn't think as clear anymore. The princess nearly cursed, but refrained so she wouldn't give her position away._

 _"As for that Southern Prince...I want him gone too. When he dies, the King will be so enraged that he won't listen to diplomacy. It will destroy the trade relation, and then we get back our trade with Weaselton! That's what you always wanted right? To see your beloved daughters again?!"_

 _"I..." the man's voice wavered, as if he was nearly in tears. "Yes, My lord. Off course I do as you command"_

 _Footsteps came her way, and Anna quickly ran back to the ballroom before they could catch her earshoving._

And after that...Anna frowned when her memory became a black hole after that point. Had she saved her sister? Which Southern Prince did the voice mean? The princess groaned and rubbed her forehead. That girl said that they were searching for a cure...The princess felt again a spark of hope. She couldn't give up. Not now. She had to survive this, for her sister's and Kingdom's sake...

And so, the princess waited on the edge of her bed, inseen and unheard, in-between Life and Death...

* * *

Just like Hans, Elsa too had vivid dreams.

 _"A life for a life" yelled a armored woman as she stormed in with blazing eyes. Her father, apparently had been killed by them. Skadi... realized Elsa. How she knew, she did not know. she just...knew it was HER, like often happened in dreams. The Gods reacted fearful, as they didn't want bloodshed._

 _Elsa saw immediately that the Goddess of Winter wasn't pleased._

 _"Loki!" Elsa looked to one of the Gods when he whispered in another man's ear. "Stop her before she declares war on us all! Make her laugh!" Elsa's eyebrows went up. Make Skadi laugh?! Seeing her reaction, she wasn't quite into laughing today..._

 _A shock went to the invisible queen as she saw Loki the Trickster come out of the shadows. If he didn't have a blue-ish skin like Skadi, she would have sworn it was Hans' father or something!_

 _It didn't take long for Loki to melt Skadi's heart, and she abandoned all grudges against the Asgardians over time. She even gave children to Odin..._

 _Elsa smiled when she saw the cute little baby in Skadi's arms, a daughter... The young queen's smile however wavered. How could she have ever children of her own, with such violent powers?! Still, Elsa glanced closer to the little child, when suddenly the vision vanished._

 _"AAAAH!" Elsa screamed when she saw the little child transform into a terrifying woman and she stumbled backwards, losing her feet on the ground. Her heartbeat went down again when she realized she was invisible as always..._

 _"Hm..." said the woman as she looked to the floating painting in front of her. "You do possess some talent..." Her eyes went to a little boy in front of her, who hopefully glanced up to her. The icy woman stood up from her throne, and offered the child a golden apple. "Stay with me, Kay... You'll be forever young, with me..."_

 _Elsa gasped. Kay? Like as, thé Kay, her advisor? Then the story that Gerda told her as a child was true indeed! Which meant... this_ _was the Snow Queen! SHE was Skadi's daughter?!_

 _Elsa looked arround to see the doors burst open. immediately, she recognized old Gerda's features in the little girl she saw before her. "Let him go!" To see it was different indeed from hearing it. Elsa looked with open mouth how Gerda persuaded the Snow Queen to release her friend and the Snow Queen's heart, just like her mother before, melted._

 _The scene changed again, and this time, Elsa saw the Snow Queen, in a less frightening appearance, also with a little baby daughter..._

 _"How will we call her, love?" smiled her husband._

 _The young mother bit her lip. "Ida..."_

 _And again the young queen saw the girl grow up._

 _"No, no please, Its me, Ruby-aaah!"_

 _Elsa averted her eyes when the grown up daughter of the Snow Queen getting a young man drowned. Elsa saw how the Ice Maiden had become pregnant of the boy. Ida too had a daughter of her own, who she called Idunn..._

 _"Stop her! She's over here!"_ _Elsa wobbled on her knees when she saw a grown up Idunn being chased by soldiers._ _"You there! Stop in the name of the King!" yelled a soldier who spotted the young girl. When the soldier wanted to throw his spear, He was suddenly stopped. "Hold your weapons!" roared the young man. No... Elsa's eyes went wide when she recognized her father, at the same age as she was now._

 _"But your majesty, she is a witch! The King-"_

 _"The King is not here, Commander!" blaffed the crown-prince of Arendelle. "We are not sinking to our ancestors barbarism!" To everyone's astonishement, Prince Agdarr came forward and took the young maiden in his arms. "Idunn... don't worry... you're safe with me..."_

 _And suddenly she saw instead of Idunn, a baby in Agdarr's arms._

 _"Elsa..." smiled Idunn tiredly from the labor of bringing her first child to the world. "You're so beautiful... Agdarr?" Idunn looked beggingly up to her husband who sat frozen on his chair._

 _"Agdarr, give her to me" whispered Idunn. "Please-"_

 _"Idunn, she's-" The prince's breath stocked when he saw the deadborn child in his arms. "you don't need to see this!"_

 _"Shut up and give her to me!" snapped his wife. Startled by her sudden outburst, the King gave the dead baby back to its mother. To the man's astonishement, he saw Idunn whisper something in an unknown language. And as he watched, he saw the little child's hair change to blonde... The child opened her eyes, and began to cry..._

* * *

Elsa hummed contently as she felt nicely warm under the blankets. Still only half-awake, and partly still in the dream, the queen began to notice changes. This wasn't her bed in her castle; the blankets were furry, not smooth. And... was that breathing in her neck?! Elsa's eyes snapped open to see Hans' face only inches away from hers. After she willed her heartbeat down, she looked to the bandaged arm... It seemed to have healed alright...Elsa shifted her body, accidentally brushing her hand on the man's stomach. Thanks to his training, the prince was well-build. The queen blushed when she felt his six-pack.

"Do you like the view?"

Startled, Elsa's head snapped up to see Hans' misschievious eyes. "I...well, viewing is allowed right?" defended the queen herself. "I mean..." The queen blushed even harder when Hans laughed softly. "about your arm that is."

"my arm is fine, thank you."

Elsa's eyebrows went up, clearly not believing him. "You're just saying that so your ego isn't bruised."

"If you don't believe me, look yourself" retorted the prince as he sat up with ease. After that he held the bandaged arm out for the queen to unwrap.

Elsa blinked surprised when she saw the almost completely healed arm and shoulder from the prince. It was as if the wound was several weeks old, instead of only a day. "That..." commented Elsa, "Is creepy."

Hans shrugged. "Not to me."

"How can you say that?! This wound looks like it should be several weeks old!" said the queen upset.

"Wait...Are you upset that I healed so fast?!" asked the prince, as both amusement and confusion came through his voice. Soon after, he began to laugh.

Elsa, both angry and offended by the prince's behaviour, went out to bed to put her clothes on. Hans stopped laughing when he saw Elsa's betrayed face and quickly went out of bed too. "Elsa I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, you never do, do you?!" growled Elsa as she began to comb her hair. Tears nearly fell down her cheeks from her humiliation. "I try to be helpful to you, and what do you do?! You laugh at me in the face!" The queen gasped when Hans put his strong arms arround her. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong to do so.

"THe wounds seem worse when covered in blood. The wolves got quite a bite out of me... but that's all stitched up. I've had worse believe me. Did I ever tell You are so cute when you are concerned?!" grinned Hans as he breathed in her neck. Slowly the prince turned her arround, so their faces saw one another. " I truly appreciate it."

Elsa scoffed. "O really?" She felt the prince lean closer and closer... "ah-ah-ah!" Elsa put her hand in-between their mouths before the prince could kiss her. "Not untill its official!"

"oh come on!" pouted Hans. "Its quite clear who you chose!"

Elsa's eyes narrowed at his last remark. "you weren't asleep at all yesterday night! You sneaky little-"

"Ah-ah-ah!" shushed Hans this time when Elsa wanted to slap him. "Not very queen-like is it?"

"Uhm, your highness?" Both royals stopped their bantering when Ingrid came in. "I've made you and your companion some breakfast."

"Oh, Ingrid, you really shouldn't have" said Elsa guiltily. "We are eating from your winter stock, I promise we'll repay you-"

"You don't need to repay us, your highness. We have no need for money" explained the woman as she put the tray on the table. "What we need is only what nature offers us."

"Nevertheless...We both are in debt for your kndness" spoke Hans while Elsa took a bite from her piece of bread. After eating, both royals asked the Saami where the Antropine grew, Anna's antidote. Since the Saami would go in the same direction as them, they rode together. Elsa blinked when the sun came above the high mountains. It had only been one day since Anna's poisoning...but it had seem far longer for her.

"I fear this is where we have to part ways" spoke Ingrid sadly. "The antidote for your sister is up the mountain." pointed the woman out. "But be careful. Because of the high altitude, the rocks are slippery from the winds and ice."

"Don't worry" spoke Elsa confidently as she dismounted her horse. "We'll get above the plateau, one way or another. I can make a staircase out of Ice..." The queen looked back to see the Saami already going their own way. "Wait!" spoke the queen as a light bulb lit in her head. "You said you didn't want payment, but only what nature offers you right?"

"Yes?" asked Ingrid confused.

A grin came on the queen's face, and she waved her hands. Immediately, the Saami people's carriages were full with beautiful ice statues. "They won't melt" smiled the queen to the astonished Saami. "I think you find a lot of customers for this to sell. I hope this is enough to get through the Winter?"

"I...off course your highness, this will certainly be enough..." stuttered the woman. "Thank you so much!"

Elsa waved it away. "You saved our lives. Its the least I could do."

Both Hans and Elsa waved till they couldn't see them anymore, before turning their attention back to the road ahead. Or rather, the mountain ahead. They were so close to their goal...

* * *

Kristoff rubbed his eyes after searching through another book. After seeing that... ghostly Maiden, he had taken a pile of books, searching for an answer to all of this. Was she a ghost from the past that the royal family had wronged? His feelings told him otherwise. The ice harvester blinked when he glanced to the next book: Scandinavian Mythology. Hm. _That must have slipped by when he made the pile_ thought the blonde man. Nevertheless, he opened the book out of curiosity. His adopted parents had never been religious, and so neither was he. Still... He was curious about the legends...

The man read on: from the creation of Worlds to all different kinds of Gods, giants and dwarves. The man skipped a few pages, but went back when he saw a familiar name.

"The kidnapping of Idunn and her golden apples" spoke the man out loud. _Idunn? Didn't Anna's mother have the same name?_ wondered Kristoff. Intrigued, the man began to read the story:

 _"Loki was once forced by the jötunn Þjazi to lure Iðunn out of Asgard and into a wood, promising her interesting apples. Þjazi, in the form of an eagle, snatches Iðunn from the wood and takes her to his home. Her golden apples of youth fell on the ground as she was snatched away. Some of them became trampled, and their rejuvenating juice fell down all the way to Midgard."_

Kristoff's eyes widened when he thought of Rapunzel. _Could it be that the golden flower of which she spoke, got some of the golden apple in it?!_

 _Iðunn's absence causes the gods to grow old and grey, and they realize that Loki is responsible for her disappearance. Loki promises to return her and, in the form of a falcon, finds her alone at Þjazi's home. He turns her into a nut and takes her back to Asgard. After Þjazi finds that Iðunn is gone, he turns into an eagle and furiously chases after Loki. The gods build a pyre in Asgard and, after a sudden stop by Loki, Þjazi's feathers catch fire, he falls, and the gods kill him."_

Kristoff went on, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a picture of the Maiden who had appeared so close to Anna. That was her! Kristoff's eyes searched for the title:

 _"Hell, Goddess of the Underworld"_

 _As the daughter of Loki, Hell too was snatched away from her brothers when the Gods forsaw that they would bring disaster upon them. Odin appointed Hell as ruler of Nilfheim, and said to her to take those who died of sickness and old age, and pass judgement on them. One part of her was beautiful, like her father... her other half was decaying and rotten because of her mother's ugly side. When Ragnarok comes, Hell will join her father into a rebellion against the Gods..._

Kristoff's eyes widened. _"Take those who died of sickness..."_ He quickly checked on Anna's pulse and sighed relieved when he found one. Still... If Hell was here already... it meant that the princess didn't have much time left. Kristoff sent up a prayer. _Please, Elsa...hurry up..._

 **Yes, you read it right: Elsa and Anna are descendants of the Goddess Skadi herself! Quite a twist eh? I wrote this in, because I wanted to explain Elsa's powers. Anyway, Skadi's heritage goes from the Snow Queen to the Ice Maiden to Idunn, to Elsa and Anna! Anna didn't inherit ice powers like her sister because Idunn used all her power to save Elsa's life.**

 **Both "the Snow Queen" and "The Ice Maiden" are stories from HC Andersen.**

 **Just to make clear, Queen Idunn of Arendelle and the Goddess Idunn are not the same person! They just happen to have the same name!** **Kristoff's second theory is correct though: The golden flower got its healing power by the juice of Idunn's apples!**

 **ps: I know that Kristanna is kinda... well gone ever since Anna being clustered to her bed... Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them, they get later on their chance to shine!**

 **I have bad news to announce: I'm going on vacation a for a few days, so I won't be able to upload for quite some time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**In honor of our favorite 13th prince, its extra long! And, extra dark as well...**

 _"The things we do for love"_

 _Jaime Lannister, Game of Thrones._

Kai looked up when he saw Lord Gunnar enter inside the throne room, unannounced by the guards. "Lord Gunnar? What is the meaning of this?"

"I wish to speak with the queen."

"The Queen has not yet returned from her diplomatic mission with Norway, my lord" lied Kai. It was the excuse he had made for Queen Elsa's absence.

"You see, that's a peculiar thing... I have connections in Norway" spoke the prime minister. "And they said they haven't received the Queen."

"The Queen must still be on the road" commented Kai with a straight face. "In this weather it is quite difficult to travel."

Lord Gunnar nodded. "Ah yes, that must be it..." said the man nonchalantly. "However, I find it very odd that the queen doesn't stay with her sister. They appear to be very close. Unless my assumptions are wrong?"

"The Queen still has to run her country, my lord. She doesn't want to abandon her duties."

"Oh really?" The man's tone darkened. "Does she, Kai? Has she married prince Frederick? Has she signed papers, has she run this country?" The man spat on the ground. "No! I did, during the vacancy of the Throne! And guess what? My work load still hasn't diminished because of her incompetence and lack of responsibility!"

"Enough!" roared Kai as he stood up from the throne. "If you are just here to insult the Queen, I suggest you leave, Lord Gunnar."

"I'm not insulting the Queen, sir, I'm simply stating a fact." retorted the man. "If the queen still resents against the marriage, I will let the Council vote for her abdication." The man turned arround, but was stopped by Kai's words.

"How convenient for you to ask the Queen' abdication when Princess Anna is still sick in bed." spoke Kai, barely controlling his anger. "When neither of the royal family can rule, It is you who gives orders."

Gunnar's lips turned thin. " I still need to answer to the Council members, and to you. I would be VERY careful of your assumptions, Kai." The two men stood now almost face to face. "You are going to need all the friends you need."

"Is that a threat, prime minister?"

Gunnar smirked and suddenly held the man's throat. "No. That was a warning. This" nodded the man as he stopped Kai from breathing. "Is a threat. See the difference?" Kai slumped on the ground when Gunnar let him go. "Good day Kai."

The man coughed as he tried to regain his breathing.

"Oh god, Kai!" Gerda, who had witnessed everything from the shadows, now ran to her husband and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." said the man, who glanced to the doors, where Gunnar had left. "Better to keep you dagger with you tonight, Gerda..." spoke the man grimly.

* * *

Gunnar was just out of the throne room when a voice called him. "Lord Gunnar?"

 _Couldn't they give him a break for one second?!_ Gunnar turned arround to see Prince Frederick come his way. "How is Princess Anna?"

"Not... not very well, Your grace. " spoke the prime minister uncomfortably to share it with the man.

"A Pity indeed. I hope to see her recover soon..." spoke the prince. The man hesitated, but decided to continue. "I thought we had an arrangement for our countries to be joined together" spoke the man out loud. "I would have preferred Princess Anna, but alas, she is already...occupied" The two men stopped walking down the hall. "If I had known about Queen Elsa's diplomatic mission about Norway, I would have come later." The prince looked insecure to the prime minister. "Are you sure that Queen Elsa finds me elligible my lord?"

"Why yes off course, your grace" answered the prime minister. "Its just that the diplomatic mission to Norway was quite unexpected for her."

The Swedish prince sighed relieved. "Ah, goodness...I thought she was avoiding me. I'm sorry to share my doubts with you my lord. I hope I haven't caused you more stress during your busy agenda. I wish you a good day."

"Off course not your grace. And a good day to you as well." said Gunnar while he hid his fear. Frederick was already having doubts... Acting Regent or not, he would firstly get the Council together to force the queen into marriage... And if she refuses when she returns, well... Gunnar shook his head. He would deal with that when the time came. First things first: get the council together...

Frederick glanced to the dissappearing prime minister. He wasn't daft; that man was lying out of his neck. The queen wouldn't marry him. He had seen the look on the Queen's face when she danced with that Admiral. Even when the Council tried to force her, she would not yield. He did know a stubborn woman when he saw one. A true Ice Queen indeed.

 _A Shame really..._ thought the man as his mind wandered to the Queen. _She would have made fine wife... But then again, he had been warned about her Icy behaviour, and the fool that he was, hadn't listened._ The man retired to his chambers and began to write a letter. After he was done, Frederick went to the crow's nest, and let the Raven bring his message.

* * *

"Put you're hand over here" instructed Hans. The prince groaned when he felt his hands become stiff in the cold freezing winds. They had tried- or at least, Elsa had tried- to make a staircase, but that nearly costed them their lives. The staircase moved under the slippery icy grounds, and when they were nearly halfway through, it had collapsed. Luckily though, they didn't break any limbs mused Hans as he climbed on. They didn't need another pile of problems right now.

"I can't reach it!" yelled Elsa, as she tried to grasp the stone Hans had instructed to take.

"Then give me your hand" Hans stretched his right arm, and slowly the queen's went to him.

"who-who-whoaah!" Elsa screamed when she felt the stones come lose under her feet, and Hans groaned when Elsa's full weight caused stress on his arm. He couldn't hold her that long! Luckily the queen found a small rock to stand on, just before Hans lost grip on her.

"You're alright?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm...I'm fine..." shuddered Elsa from the nearly death experience.

They climbed on more carefully this time, and it was Hans who reached the plateau first. The prince gritted his teeth as he heaved his body up, and after he was safely on the plateau, he rolled on his back to catch his breath.

"Hans?!"

Hans carefully looked down the abyss and stretched his arm to the queen. ""There you go..." He took hold of the queen's hand and helped her up.

Elsa breathed heavily from the long climb and looked arround her. "Wow..." The view from here was stunning; with the upcoming sun, the icy fjords seemed to glow in an unearthly light. But as beautiful as it was, she hadn't come here to admire the view. Elsa tore her eyes away and began searching for Anna's antidote. "Now... the doctor gave me an description..." muttered the queen.

Both searched for a while, untill Hans called Elsa with him. "Is this it?"

Elsa hesitated. She wanted to make sure that they had the right one... "Uhmm... I'm not sure..." She showed the picture to the prince. "I mean, it does look like the antidote..."

"Well, better not getting any chance by taking the wrong one." spoke Hans as he stood up again. For another few minutes they walked on, and this time, it was Elsa who smiled. "Hans!" grinned the queen. "I think I found it!" She showed the picture again, and Hans smiled when the exact replica was on the ground. "I mean, Is it?" asked the queen to be certain.

"I believe so, your majesty" grinned Hans. Finally. For the first time in hours, they dared to hope again... Now Anna would get saved!

Elsa squealed like a little child, on the verge of crying from all the emotions. And then she did something that neither ever expected from her: She kissed Hans on the mouth! The young queen's eyes went wide from her outburst and blushed. For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes. After months and months of refraining their urges, the kiss had lasted too short; and so they kissed a second time, and a third time...

"I thought you said you wanted to wait till it was official?" smiled Hans in-between the kisses. The prince blinked surprised when he saw Elsa's excited flushed face. She had always been refrained in her actions, always pushed her emotions away.. but now that mask seemed to have cracked, and he saw everything...

Elsa too shuddered when she saw the prince's dark green eyes. What she now saw, was...hunger. He had always been a gentleman to her... well, that was untill Frederick came along. After that, she had seen him angry, afraid, jealous... It had thrilled her, because she could now fully begin to understand the prince behind the masks... "Damn the rules" growled the queen and she pulled Hans in for another kiss. All they knew was each other's lips and hands. Elsa hummed surprised when Hans kissed her harder, but soon leaned back in.

Hans vaguely became aware of what they did, and what would come if they let it continue. As much as they both wanted to, he pulled back with great difficulty. "Elsa..." The prince stopped the queen when she wanted to kiss him again. "No... we need to stop." It took him all will power not to kiss her again. "Anna" spoke the prince to snap her back into reality. He felt Elsa become stiff in his arms, and he knew she was back.

Both averted each other's eyes, and Elsa helped Hans pulling the flower out carefully so it wouldn't break. The prince tuckled the flower safely in his scathel and both the prince and queen looked down the abyss. Now they needed to get back...

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" spoke Anna when she felt Hell appear. Not "see", but felt. Perhaps because she was so close to dying that she could sense her presence? The young princess shook her head and glanced up to the Goddess of the Underworld. "Why did you lie? to make me feel better?" Anna pointed to the book that Kristoff had read earlier, with Hell's image on it. " You certainly have acchieved that!" snapped the princess angrily.

Hell stayed silent for a little while. The mortal wasn't angry... she was afraid. Afraid of what will happen when Crossing to her realm. "I didn't lie, Anna. I simply withheld the truth."

"Why?" When Hell didn't answer, Anna's voice broke down. "WHY?!"

"I wanted to talk to you. so I can forget who I am."

Anna blinked surprised; this wasn't the answer she had been expecting! "So I can be who I am... without hurting anybody" echoed Elsa's voice in her head. She... She hated it, realized Anna. She hated what she had to do.

"You were the first in centuries I've spoken... I didn't had the courage before." continued Hell. "When I take the dead to Nilflheim, Some beg for forgiveness, others for their families, some don't even speak at all... And they never talk to me." said the Goddess while turning her attention back to Anna, as if she had forgotten she was here. "Oh, I've tried" continued Hell before Anna could react. "I tried to talk to them. But all I saw was fear and repulsion. But then you..." Hell chuckled, both a mixture of sadness and joy. "you just kept talking as if I was your best friend. "

Anna felt pity for the Goddess, and nearly wanted to hug her, when Hell dissappeared and re-appeared on the other side of the room. "Don't touch me, Anna. If you do, I'm forced to take you with me. I may be born of Ice, but that does not mean I'm not as heartless."

"Why me?" asked Anna confused. "Why talk to me, breaking the silence after so many centuries?" The princess was flattered yes, but she also felt there was more to the story...

Hell sighed. "Well, you were going to find out soon enough anyway. That is, if your sister gets here in time" Anna flinced and Hell apologized for being so inappropiate with words. "Do you ever wonder how Elsa got those powers of hers?"

"Well, she was born with it" said Anna confused.

"Yes.. but do you know where they originate from?" retorted Hell. Anna shook her head, and so Hell told her about Skadi's heritage.

"Wow..." whispered Anna amazed. "But... why does that have to do with you?"

Hell swallowed nervously. This was a question she feared to answer. Imagine that: she, a goddess was scared of a mortal's reaction! "Because the Norns have predicted I'm going to kill Skadi during Ragnarok."

Anna's eyes widened. "So... so what you have come to take revenge for your father and brothers?! By killing me and Elsa?!"

Hell nearly touched her when Anna stood up, but refrained last minute. "No, Anna it is not like that!" defended Hell. "I have no grudge against mortals, only against Skadi! Besides, I am only allowed to take those who didn't die in battle; not kill them myself! I'm bound by the Allfather."

"Now I know why you came to talk to me." spoke the princess bitterly. "You just came here to wash the blood from your hands. By being nice to me, you hope to be on better grounds with Skadi is it not?"

"Skadi won't change her opinion on me, just like I won't change about her." said Hell.

Anna blinked, not believing what she just heard. These... goddesses were just like immortal children, fighting for their cookie! "So you two just keep tearing each other's throats out..." spoke Anna calmly as she tried to process it all. "Simply because The Norns told that you would fight one another?!"

Hell blinked surprised by the mortal's words. Now that she put it that way... The Goddess sighed frustrated: Her family needed her during Ragnarok, it would be dishonorable NOT to help your family in aid... But then again, Allfather Odin had been merciful to her and her brothers. They had been imprisoned yes, but they were _alive_. The Goddess was pulled out of her thoughts when Anna slumped down her bed.

The princess looked pale, and shivered as she felt suddenly cold and then warm again at the same time... Anna looked to the Crystal, which had begun to flicker.. _How long? 2 Hours, at most..._

"Does it hurt?" The question escaped her lips before she could stop them. It was childish to ask the Goddess of the Underworld: How many times mustn't she have heard that same question over and over again?

"It will..." said Hell honestly. _But I'll make an exception for you, young mortal._ That was what she would give her: a painless death. Because no other soul had ever been so kind to her. Anna should have every reason to hate her, and she didn't. A kind soul deserved a kind death, as its reward...

"You'll... you'll stay with me?" shivered Anna. The girl sighed contently when she saw Hell nod. Any other person would have surrendered to her at this moment, but not Anna. _Till my last breath, big sis. I won't go down without a fight. I promise you that..._

* * *

Climbing down went quicker then going up, and so, both Hans and Elsa made quick process in their return to Arendelle. Immune to the cold or not, Elsa longed to be by a warm fire with her healthy younger sister. The Young Queen glanced to the prince. Ever since they kissed... their dynamic had changed. It was more free, and it had caused all their build up tensions to go away. That didn't mean that they didn't argue when something went wrong. But now that they both knew where they stood, it had given them peace, assurance. They listened more, tried to understand what the other thought.

Elsa sighed. "Arendelle..." whispered the queen longingly as she saw the castle from afar. "We're almost home..."

Hans smiled to her, but his smile dissappeared when he noticed something abnormal. The Admiral's eyes widened when he saw multiple ships come into the parlour. "Elsa..."

"What is it?" asked Elsa who hadn't seen the armada yet. She followed the Admiral's gaze, and she stiffened when she saw the ships. "O God..." Both Elsa and Hans glanced to one another. _This wasn't good..._

They managed to reach the capitol unnoticed, which wasn't difficult as Elsa had first thought. Canons were being fired and destroying houses; fathers defended their families against the invading soldiers; mothers and children wept as they saw them fall. With all the noise and panic, no-one noticed two extra people among the citizens. Elsa breathed in and out: She was fearful at first to go into the town: but to their surprise, the soldiers didn't recognize her, nor Hans! "How come they don't see us?"

Hans smiled, but it was not a pleasant one. "They see what they wish to see: an Ice Queen in an icy dress, and an Admiral in uniform. We wear neither of those. For them we are just sheep in one giant flock" When he saw Elsa moving her hands to kill one of the invading soldiers, Hans stopped her. "Don't!" sissed the prince.

"Well, we can't just do nothing!" retorted Elsa back.

"I didn't say we wouldn't" said the prince to calm her down. "But for now, they don't know you are here...yet. If you reveal yourself now, we'll get hunted and killed in two minutes flat. We need to get Anna fast. Do you know of any short cuts, secret passage ways?" asked the man calmly as his strategic mind took over.

"Well, the servants door... on the east..."

"Good.. then we split up."

"What?!"

"if we split up we get more chance that one of us gets to Anna in time!" sissed Hans.

"No, that won't work. They'll suspect me to go to Anna" said Elsa. "I'll surrender myself-" the queen put her hand up to let her continue when Hans wanted to object. "and try to get you as much time as possible. The Duke loves to boast, I'm sure I can lead him by a string for a while. You try to get to Anna."

"Its too risky." said Hans softly. "If they suspect a trap..."

"If, if..." growled Elsa. "Wars are won with risks, I believe you once told me?"

Hans' smiled weakly, but it didn't reach his eyes. Yes, he had told her that once... but that was entirely different. In a normal war, you played chess with men you never met before. Now, he was playing chess with a princess's life... One life, instead of thousands, but a life of someone who had become like a sister for him. "You really trust me with this?" asked Hans for one last time. "If I fail, I-"

"You won't fail." smiled Elsa. "You won't allow yourself." They looked into one other's eyes, and they kissed again, quickly, this time. After that, they both took off, as they didn't want to dwell on what might happen to the other...

* * *

"What is it now?" snapped Kai when the doors went open. He was just trying to convince the other Council members not to vote for the Queen's abdication, when slamming doors brought him out of his concentration. "Can't you see we-" Kai turned arround and froze when a crossbow was pointed to him. Before he could scream, an arrow buried itself in his chest. He was dead before he knew it. The other councillors were just as shocked, and they quickly went down their knees in fear, begging for mercy. The soldiers weren't fazed and again the crossbows fired, killing them all. All, except for one: Gunnar.

"My Lord..." stuttered Gunnar when he saw the Duke of Weaselton enter. "Surely there was no need for all of this! I told you, that your nephew Frederick-"

"He told me another story.." spoke the Duke as he looked carelessly arround the room. "He told me the Queen had already found another. Your plan has failed, Gunnar." The Duke waved his hands, and the men pointed their crossbows to him. "And since you were so quick in betraying your queen, who is to say you will not do the same to me?"

"But... I gave you Arendelle, Lord Duke" stuttered the man as he tried to persuade the duke to spare his life. "That is what you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes. But where is the Queen? Where is the princess? Oh yes, last time I heard, you let HER drink from the wine instead of Prince Franz!" snarled the Duke. "As for that Witch-Queen she is gone who knows where!" The Duke paused however. "But, you have done me indeed a great service. And I shall reward you-" The Duke saw the man's eyes lit up hopefully. "After you kill the princess for me."

"My lord?" swallowed Gunnar. Murder...he didn't know if he oculd go THAT far!

"Come on, Gunnar!" said the Duke amiably. "You put the poison in Prince Franz' wine! Surely it is no difference for you."

"No..no off course not my lord" said Gunnar before the Duke would decide to shoot him anyway. He had been weak hearted for a moment; unlike Prince Franz, he did know the princess very well and she had always been kind to him. Gunnar quickly left to carry out his mission. What he was about to do... The man felt sick for a moment, but steeled himself. He had no other choice. They had forced him into this position...

* * *

Elsa saw Hans sneaking towards the castle walls, while he managed to stay out of the Weaselton guards. He was almost at the bush... now! Elsa came out of hiding, and conjured up ice under her feet, that spread towards the invading guards. It had been so fast in fact that some of the guards slipped, not seeing the ice form under their feet!

"There is she!" yelled one of them. "Get her!"

Alright... time to give some show... the young queen stretched her hands, and ice cubes came from above the 5 approaching guards, leaving them all stunned, some even unconcious. More guards began to approach her, and Elsa now had a hard time: not only did she need to keep herself for as long as possible out of their grip, but also she didn't want to injure them.

The soldiers sensed her hesitation, and retaliated more ferocious. The queen didn't think anymore: she guided her magic purely on instinct... or perhaps the magic guiding her, sometimes even she did not know the difference. Elsa waved her hand just in time when a guard tried to attack her; the guard was blasted away, against his other fellows. Just when she had done that-

"AAAAh!" the queen screamed from pain when a sword make a cut through her arm; she had reacted just in time with her ice. otherwise the sword would have cut her arm off! The pain caused Elsa to see red; as she screamed, the temperature arround her dropped SO hard, that the swords broke in the soldiers arms. The young queen nearly slumped down the ground, as she had never used her magic to such extents. _Win time..._ whispered her inner voice. _Win time for Hans, for Anna..._

The queen fought on, but it was clear she had used up a lot of her energy before. After another few minutes of battling and keeping them at bay, the guards were too much for her to handle and they knocked her unconcious. Her sister's name was the last thing on her mind before everything turned to nothing...

* * *

Hans sliced another guard his throat, all while putting his hand on the man's mouth so he wouldn't scream. Till now, he had avoided being noticed and where-ever he could, he sneaked by. Often however he didn't have a choice, as he had to pass by in order to get to Anna's room. The prince quickly dumped the body in one of the rooms, and continued as he heard another patrolling guard come his way. Many of his men had been slaughtered like pigs, as he had seen in the baracks, and in the halls...The man's fists shook from anger as he thought of them. Now... he was almost there... Two guards were standing guard at Anna's room. _Hm... how could he..._ Hans smiled grimly when a plan came to mind. _That would work..._ The prince sheathed his sword, came out of his hiding place, and walked towards the guards as if he owned the place.

"Hey you! what are you doing here?!"

"Me?" spoke the man carelessly. "I'm just here to kill you" The guards blinked, as they had difficulty to grasp what the prince just said. no-one who would try to kill them, would be so calm right?!

Quick as lightening, the prince drew his knife and sliced their throats open, and watched emotionless as the guards went down. _Funny how you saw everyone during war... all your enemies were just a sack of bones and organs_ , thought the prince in the back of his mind. He pushed open the door, and ran towards Anna with the antidote in his hand when-

"Don't take another step or he dies!" Hans skidded to a halt and looked to the voice' direction.

"Hans don-" Kristoff yelped from pain when Gunnar pressed the knife harder against his throat. A little bit of blood already began to flow down the ice harvester's neck from the pressure. The prince turned his attention back to Gunnar. He seemed... hysterical. Almost mad even. "Gunnar..." began the prince. "Nice to meet you again..."

The prince minister blinked surprised at Hans' greeting, but kept his dagger on Kristoff.

"Care to tell me why you are holding Kristoff as hostage?" asked the prince at the same calm tone, as if he was speaking to a child. While he spoke however, the prince's mind reeled how he could persuade him not to kill Kristoff - and fast. Anna's time, saw Hans from the corner of his sight, was almost up. It was the wrong question to ask: Gunnar became hysterical again.

"You wouldn't understand!" yelled Gunnar frantically. "No one understands, no-one listens to me!"

"Then... then explain it to me" asked Hans quickly when he saw Kristoff's pained face. "I want to understand." The knife trembled in Gunnar's throat, and the prince waited for his answer. The madness in Gunnar's eyes diminished, and transformed into sadness. Suddenly he looked so old...

"My daughters... my beautiful daughters..." wept Gunnar. "The Duke took them hostage during my diplomatic mission in August... He made me a choice... give him the Queen's head, or he would give my daughter's head to me!" Gunnar's eyes locked again with the prince. "You won't understand off course. I'm a traitor, I know that. But I can't, I won't-" sissed Gunnar as he held on to Kristoff even tighter. "- ever let something happen to them. I would gladly burn this kingdom to the ground if it means I get my daughters safe and sound..."

Inwardly, Hans did the best he could to keep his anger towards the Duke of Weaselton under control. That wouldn't help him now... "Gunnar... you are right, I can't understand what you are going through" spoke Hans slowly so the prime minister could follow. "But this doesn't have to end in more bloodshed." He knew the man wasn't a murderer; he was a victim.

"The Duke commanded me to kill the Princess" whispered Gunnar. "I can't stop, not now they are so close..."

Hans glanced to the princess, who's crystal was barely flickering. And he already heard guards come their way, who were alerted by the screaming... Time was running out. What he would say now, would either kill them all, or save them. "Have you seen your daughters? Do you know they are alive, Lord Gunnar?" spoke Hans.

"I..." Gunnar hestitated, but the madness flared up again soon after. "You are trying to trick me! They are alive! They are alive!" yelled the man, as if he was speaking a mantra.

"Are you truly sure, Lord Gunnar? The Duke could have them on a spike already" went Hans on. "He told you probably that he would speak the Councillors' lives did he not?" Again, it was bluff... but judging by Gunnar's face it was actually true. The prince continued quickly when he saw Gunnar hesitate; he couldn't give him time to think, and had to press on! "And he didn't keep his word..." said Hans calmly. "Just as he won't keep his word about your daughters. He tricked you into doing this. The queen will gladly pardon you of your sins when she hears your story!" The guards were close now, and the prince knew he had to go to extremes if he ever wanted to save Anna's and Kristoff's lives. Before he could overthink his plan, he let his sword clatter on the ground. "We are not your enemy, Gunnar... I trust you to do the right thing" said Hans soothingly. "Now, I want you to trust me in return..."

Sweat trickled down the prince's neck when Gunnar opened his mouth...

* * *

The first thing she felt, was her throbbing head, and burning arms, who were put into an uncomfortable angle. She was bound, with Iron... Elsa's breathing became irregular when her powers felt constraint inside the shackles and she desperately tried to use her ice to break through. pain shot through her arms and she screamed.

"I wouldn't do that, Witch-Queen." said a chilling voice. Elsa's eyes flew open and she trembled when she saw the Duke in front of her. What had... Slowly her memories returned, and the queen was reminded off her goal again. _Win time..._

"Why not?" Again Elsa tried to break free, causing another pain wave to ripple through her body.

"Oh, I've met a druid, who made enscriptions inside it. Causing every magical user to become powerless." smiled the Duke as he traced his fingers on Elsa's leg. The queen shuddered from his touch and fear swelled up inside her. _He wouldn't-_ "Oh don't worry dear, I won't do that to you...yet" smiled the Duke when he saw Elsa's frightened face. "How does it feel to be without your magic witch? In the end, you are just another fragile woman, who can't do anything to defend herself!"

Elsa ignored him. "Why? why all this, Lord Duke? Because of our trade relations? I can revoke Weaselton's forbidden trade, that is if I had hands off course..."

"And turn me into a frozen popsicle?" snorted the Duke. "I have to admit, you _are_ good in the Game."

"So... so what is it then?" continued Elsa quickly. "If its not the trade relation then what is?"

"You, my dear..." said The Duke with a sickening grin. "You don't deserve to be on this world, let alone rule a country. But before you die..." Elsa recoiled when she felt the Duke's breath in her ear. "I'm going to make you watch everyone you love die." The duke clapped his hands, and a few of Elsa's most trusted handmaidens came in... among them, was Gerda. "Let's play a game, shall we?" said the Duke amiably as he held Elsa by her shoulders. "One of them may live. The rest will die... by your hands. And if you don't kill the three maidens after one minute, they'll all die."

Elsa let her eyes wander over all the girls. There was Martha, who always kept track of her shedule of today. Then there was Helga, who always helped her with chosing her dresses. Next was Brenna, to whom she always could pour her heart out. And lastly Gerda, who helped her dress up and make her hair... How could she possibly chose between them all?!

"Tick...tick..." clicked the Duke as he looked to the standclock.

Elsa, with tears in her eyes, began to speak. " Helga, Brenna, and martha!" said the queen quickly. Her lips quivered, but she wouldn't sob. She wouldn't give the Duke that satisfaction. Three guards came forward, and slit their throats, leaving poor old trembling Gerda as only survivor.

"Hm...you chose the old lady?" asked the Duke. "And she has so little years left!"

Elsa's eyes widened when one of the guards came forward with his bloodied dagger. "No, no! you said, one may live!"

"Yes, I said 'one may live by your hands.' I didn't say I would spare them all" shrugged the Duke carelessly.

"Its alright, your highness" spoke Gerda's soft voice. "I'm off to see my husband..." TJAK! the last servant dropped down on the ground.

The duke looked to the queen, who stubbornly refused to cry in front of him. Hm. she was though, he had to admit that. But he would break her, one way or another. They all did in time.

"My lord?" The Duke of Weaselton turned arround to see prime minister Gunnar come his way, covered in blood. "It is done." the man's lips quivered.

"Good...good... show us." smiled the duke.

"But, my lord, the queen-"

"Oh don't worry she will be able to stomach it."

Gunnar hesitated, but did as he was told nonetheless.

Elsa's blood froze in her veins when the guards brought a dead Kristoff inside the hall... next... a sob nearly escaped her lips when she saw Hans' dead eyes. No... god please let it not be... let her be saved... She wanted to tear her eyes away, but she couldn't. When a dead Anna was dragged into the room, Elsa screamed in pain for her sister's death. No, no! She can't be, she can't be dead! the queen began to tug at her shackles, deseperate to get to her loved ones. The Duke laughed, and made the shackles more loose, so she could reach them.

Immediately Elsa ran to her family, and the prince she so dearly loved... "ah!" the queen groaned in pain when the shackles prevented her from touching them. She was so close...

"Now..." grinned the Duke as he took hold of Elsa's head. A dagger was pressed against Elsa's throat, but the queen didn't flinch. She had lost everything. What was there to live for anyway?

"Uncle stop!" Elsa felt the pressure dissappear and looked baffled to Prince Frederick. Uncle?! "She needs to live. Otherwise the people will revolt against us immediately... "

"Hm..." mused the Duke. "You are right: A death is too quick for her. go on?" He saw that there was more...

"I suggest I still marry her" said Frederick. "The people won't harm us then, since we are part of her family..." said the Swedish prince as he looked to the sobbing queen.

"hm. You're absolutely right... But I doubt she would marry you. If not, I'll have her executed on the spot."

Frederick slowly began to approach the queen and stretched his hand out when the queen looked up. When he heard what his uncle had done, it was already to late for him to help the princess... but he could still save the queen from his uncle's hatred. Silently, he begged the queen to stand up and accept. "Do you want to do me the honor of marrying me, your grace?"

"Yes." was the short reply. It was as if it came from a grave. "Yes, I accept."

* * *

 _(A/N: Listen to "Hear me roar" from Game of thrones soundtrack)_

The next day, everyone gathered arround the chapel. The Queen was getting married. What normally would have been a joyeus day, was now clouded in grief for their dead princess and rage for the Duke of Weaselton's deeds. No-one knew how the queen herself felt right now: her face was hidden under a white vile. Still, they kept on murmuring consolences, to give their queen at least a little bit of comfort. Just before the doors would open, Elsa stiffened when she saw the Duke of Weaselton next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Your father is a corpse under the sea, if I recall" said the Duke. Elsa's jaw twitched when mentionning her father, but the Duke didn't see any tears. After the acceptance of marriage, the queen hadn't shed one tear. He had broken her once... he would do it again. "And, seeing I'm going to be your future father in law, It seems only fitting to give you away."

Elsa was prevented in using her magic thanks to her hated gloves. If not, she would have frozen the Duke's hand off when he laid his arm into hers. This was supposed to be a happy day. She had always imagined seeing Anna married first, and her being the one to give her away to Kristoff. Now, she would never witness it, just like she would never know how the wedding with Hans would be, to have children and grandchildren with him...

Elsa's hand was given to Frederick, and the priest, who had crowned Elsa during her coronation, began with a heavy heart: "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..."

Frederick had to do everything in his will power to keep his face straight: Gloves or not, the queen's magic went through, and radiated cold on his hands, so much that it actually burned him.

"You may now kiss the bride." Slowly the prince lifted the vile, and stared for the first time in Elsa's eyes. He had expected her to look like any person would have felt: empty and grieving for their family's loss. But that wasn't the case. There was not even a spec of former light left in her as she kept staring into his skull. His uncle thought he had broken her by showing Anna's dead body... he was so, _so_ very wrong. He nearly ran away from her blazing eyes; he would have, if her hands didn't kept him into place.

 _You wanted me, remember?_ spoke her eyes silently. _You'll get me alright. But you'll never **have** me, not as your wife, not as the mother of your children. _

He leaned in, fearful that she would freeze him on the spot when he did so. It was quick, but the frost hurt nonetheless as their lips touched. They stood hard as Ice, frozen even, as they wouldn't bend under his soft ones. It was as if he was kissing a dead corpse instead. Frederick sighed relieved when Elsa faced the crowd, and he did the same. No-one clapped. No-one cheered. The chapel was a quiet as a mouse as they stared to him with blazing hate... He could handle that, because none of them compared with the firey eyes of the queen.

"Long live the queen! Long live the King!"

* * *

 **Please don't kill me! *quickly ducks away from angry readers*** **I'm a terrible person to leave you all with such a cliffhanger! You'll have to wait for 2 weeks before you get to know what happens next! *Evil laughter* Its still not as bad as waiting for GoT, right? ;)**

 **Norse mythology for Dummies:**

 **Ragnarok is in Norse Mythology "the twilight of the Gods", an epic battle at the end of times where most of the Gods die. According to the story, Loki breaks free, along with his children to rebel against the Gods** **.** **Yet it is unclear for many other Gods and Goddesses (such as Hell and Skadi) what their fate is. So, I made up that Skadi and Hell are destined to fight one another during Ragnarok.** **"The Norns" are like the Greek sisters of Fate: they can see in the future and 'wave' the people's lives.**

 **Frederick was NOT aware of his uncle's plans. By asking Elsa to marry him, he saved her from getting killed.**

 **The wedding scene was inspired by GoT and its music. I've listened a LOT to "hear me roar"; it truly brought me inspiration!**

 **So, with all the twists and turns revealed... what was your fave or least fave part?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Since everyone is freaking out about all those sudden character deaths... I decided to write a short one to put your minds at ease. XD**

the dead bodies of the prince, princess and the ice harvester were shown on the square for everyone to see.

"Uncle, you're provoking these people" said Frederick as he tried to persuade his uncle not to do this. "We don't want them as our enemies too!" They had just gotten a threatening letter from the Southern Isles to release Prince Franz to them. They would threat open war if they didn't meet their terms; in a few days, an ambassador would come and try to negociate.

"hm" scoffed the Duke. "They won't fight. Not while I have Prince Franz still as a hostage."

"You don't know that. He is only one of the many brothers, a spare! Who's to say they won't care for his life and give us open war, simply for vengeance?!" snapped Frederick. The man held his breath when the duke turned his eyes on him.

"Do not forget who gave you a crown and wife, boy!" sissed the Duke. "I can easily come back on my word and shoot the queen in the square anyway!" Frederick swallowed to keep his anger inside and left quickly the room.

The Duke glared to his nephew when he left the room. He had heard that he still didn't get the queen pregnant. That boy wasn't hard enough for that witch-queen. Perhaps he had to pay her a visit some time... The duke chuckled and took a sip of his wine. He had won, and the queen had lost.

Yet, a few days later, rumors began to spread across the castle, and the town. The dead bodies were _gone._ And no, they hadn't been burned; the guard who had to do the job, had told it to the washing maidens, who told it to the kitchen staff, who told it to the servants in the hall...

The Duke had let the guard execute for his lose tongue, but the damage had been done: the rumor spread far and wide, across the country. And in all the taverns and streets, people theorized what happened. They weren't dead, of that everyone was certain off...

* * *

Anna groaned and rubbed her eyes... Wait... what had happened? The last thing she knew, was Hell staying with her... was she dead?! The princess shot up from her bed, and lost balance when her feet didn't want to cooperate. Anna looked arround in her new surroundings. This wasn't her bed in the castle... It appeared to be some kind of tree-house. Slowly, the princess tried to touch one of the apples, and laughed relieved when she could take it. So she wasn't dead after all! The question was now where she truly was?!

"Anna?" The princess turned arround to see Kristoff in the doorway. "O my, you are finally awake!" laughed the blonde man as he took her in a hug.

Anna went stiff when Kristoff hugged her. It felt all so surreal, so... abnormal to her. Was he truly here? with her?

"Anna? Its me, Kristoff." said the man concerned when he felt Anna's discomfort.

"Yes...I...I know who you are..." said Anna slowly. "Its just... weird being back, that's all." The princess's hands went to his face, and touched his cheeks, feeling his skin under her hands. He was real... He was truly here! The princess' pulled her hands across his neck and wept for joy. "Oh Kristoff! I thought I would never see you again!"

Kristoff kept hugging her, while shushing her like a mother would do to its child. "Its alright... you're back now... I won't let you out of my sight ever again!" When they parted, Kristoff kissed her for the first time in days. "I've missed you, feisty pants..."

"Me too..." sighed Anna contently. Now everything was as it should be: she, Kristoff, Elsa- wait, where was her sister? "Kristoff, where is Elsa?" Anna frowned when Kristoff's jaw twitched. "Kristoff, where is she?"

The ice harvester sighed. "A lot has happened since your collapse. I will tell you all about it... but first there are some people who wish to see you... and I assume you are starving from hunger?"

Anna felt her stomach grumble, after being so long unconcious. "I could eat a whole cow for sure" commented the princess as they walked outside. Anna blinked surprised. They were indeed in a forest! What were they doing here?!

All arround her, the princess could hear people shout:

"Its the princess!"

"She's awake!"

Kristoff guided her to one of the bigger tents and pulled the pelts away, to reveal several men arround a war table. "Hans?!" gaped Anna. The prince she last remembered was not the same: he had grown a small beard, and wore commoner clothes.

The room went silent when they noticed the awake princess. "Anna!" grinned Hans as he too took her in a hug. "Gods, thank you are awake!" he even smelled different, noticed Anna, He smelled of sweat and forrest leaves, instead of parfume.

"Are you sure, because..." Anna shook her head. "I don't feel like I am awake."

Hans hummed. "Yes, a lot has happened..." the prince glanced to the other men. "I hope you forgive me for retiring with the princess, my lords?"

The men didn't object against it, and Hans went with Anna and Kristoff outside.

"So, can you FINALLY explain what has happened?" said Anna frustrated as they sat down by a camp fire; Forrest or not, it was still quite chilling. She quickly took a bowl of soup, and made a face when she tasted it. But, it warmed her, and after not eating for so long, she gladly ate it all.

Hans hesitated for a moment. "You'll probably think I'm crazy."

"Believe me, I've witnessed a LOT of crazy things in this year alone!" shrugged Anna.

The prince rubbed his neck and began to fill Anna in about everything that had happened...

* * *

 _"We are not your enemy, Gunnar... I trust you to do the right thing" said Hans soothingly. "Now, I want you to trust me in return..."_

 _Sweat trickled down the prince's neck when Gunnar opened his mouth. "If... and I said If I agree... will you vouch for the queen for me?"_

 _"I will." said Hans sincerely._ _Slowly, Gunnar released the pressure on Kristoff's neck, and let the man go. "Thank you" sighed Hans relieved. After that, the man quickly ran towards Anna, and let the flower petals melt in the girl's mouth._

 _zff! zff! zff! Hans turned arround to see the crossbows firing to him, Kristoff and Gunnar- Another blink of the eye, and everything came to a standstill. The arrows floated mid-air, and the soldiers were frozen. LITERALLY. Only Gunnar's arrow wasn't stopped, and the man fell dead immediately._

 _"What just-" Kristoff turned arround to ask Hans what had happened, when the Ice Harvester gasped. "You stay away from her!" yelled the ice harvester angrily when he saw a pale woman standing by Anna._

 _Hans too turned arround, and his breath stocked when he saw the woman's blue eyes. They were like Elsa's..._

 _"I don't mean her any harm, Kristoff bjorgmann" spoke the woman as she stroked Anna's hair. when the woman was done, Anna breathed normally again. "You were very close in losing her." said the woman as she turned her attention back to the two men. "It will take some time to recover, but she'll be alright soon."_

 _"Who are you?" asked Hans as he kept himself in a defensive stance._

 _"I'm known as Skadi, young prince" smiled the woman as she took in the man that had melted her descendant's heart. "Goddess of the Winter and Hunt."_

"Why... why did you save us?" _whispered Kristoff._

 _Skadi's eyes went to Kristoff. "I can only interfere for my descendants well-being, young man. And since you two both are very precious to them, well, I couldn't simply watch by"_

 _"What about Elsa?" spoke Hans fearfully. "Is she alright?"_

 _"She has been taken hostage by that Duke." spoke Skadi. When Hans wanted to run towards the doorway to go and help her, the Goddess stopped him. "You'll lose your life, young prince. Now is not your time to go to Valhalla yet. "_

 _"I can't just leave her behind with that Duke! Who knows what he will do to her!" spoke Hans frustrated._

 _"Elsa is safe... Frederick will ask her to marry her."_

 _"What kind of Goddess are you?" bit Hans feriously. "You save two, three people... but when so many people die from the war outside, you just sit by and watch?!"_

 _"Humans don't need our help" retorted Skadi with thin lips. "We are only stories and legends now. Just like a parent, you need to let go of your children, so they can stumble and fall for themselves."_

 _"That's just cowardly talk!" growled the prince. "You don't even CARE about these poor people! A good parent wouldn't watch and see his children die without doing nothing! you must see that-" Hans stopped talking when Skadi's eyes burned into his._

 _"You think you can just COMMAND me, child?"_ _Hans shuddered when she called him 'child'. It had been so long since he had been called that way, and it made him feel insignificant._ _"You should show me some respect. I saved you..I can just let those arrows come loose from position and pierce your heart anyway."_

 _Hans shivered and knelt as he felt the Goddess' anger. One finger...And he would be dead in a second if she wished so. "Forgive me Skadi...I forgot who I was speaking to." whispered the prince._

 _Skadi sighed deeply as she looked to the trembling prince. "You defied me with good intentions, young prince. That is something I can let pass by. You may stand again."_

 _"Thank you..." whispered Hans as he stood up again._

 _"So what must we do? If we stay, we'll be overrun by soldiers immediately" spoke Kristoff._

 _Skadi just wanted to answer, when she saw Hell appear_ _who freed Gunnar's soul to Nilfheim. "Don't worry..." smiled the Goddess as she took the fearful man. "i won't hurt you. Your daughters are waiting..." Gunnar's soul vaporated, and The Goddess of the Underworld stiffened when she felt the presence of her adversary._

 _Both Hans and Kristoff looked confused to one-another, when the Goddesses seemed to communicate without words. "That's a... good idea" agreed Skadi with difficulty. She turned her attention back to the mortals. "Hell and I agreed on making you all comateuse; we'll be turning your heart rate so slow, it will be as if you were dead."_

 _"Why do this to Elsa? She'll be devastated!" spoke Kristoff shocked._

 _" They would hunt you and catch you in mere minutes if they knew you were alive. If everyone is convinced that you are all dead, you have a chance to strike back with a surprise element. It may sound cruel, but Elsa needs to rely on her own this time." Skadi felt the worry of the prince._ _" I shall watch over her, young prince."_

 _Slowly, Skadi waved her hands, and the two men fell on the ground, as their heart beat diminished. Their breathing nearly stopped; you couldn't even hear it. After that, Skadi took possession of the former prime minister's body; it wouldn't decay as long as she possessed it. "make sure they are safe" spoke Skadi to the Goddess of the Underworld. Comateuse or not, it was still a tricky thing to do; Therefore, Hell needed to stay in order to keep their condition stable._

 _Skadi, still in Gunnar's body went for the throne room, where Elsa was still chained up. Emotionlessly, she watched as Elsa wept when her seemingly dead family was dragged in the room. Was it cruel of her? Perhaps... But it would make her stronger then before. She had always watched her and her sister from afar; and just like Hans, she found that the queen was sometimes too kind, too generous in her ruling. She was passive, afraid to take action. She was afraid to make decisions. All these things made it dangerous for her, and the Goddess wanted to teach her that. Be strong... little one... be strong..._

* * *

"So, what, Skadi just let my sister there with those monsters?!" spoke Anna incredulously.

"Skadi is keeping watch over her" answered Hans. "And we WILL get her away from them" said the prince grimly as he put his hand on her shoulder. "We're going to take everything they've stolen from us, and more."

"How?" whispered Anna. "I don't know how to lead people into war! I don't know how to inspire them to fight for me!"

"You think we'll just sit here for nothing?" scoffed Kristoff semi-hurt.

Anna laughed a bit and then turned her attention back to Hans. "You promised me something, a few months ago...you still have to fullfill it." When Hans frowned, Anna went on. "Teach me everything. everything you know, about the sword, the dagger..." spoke the princess with fire in her eyes. "Teach me how to fight." The princess frowned when Hans stood up. "Where are you going?"

"You wanted me to teach you right?" said Hans as he threw Anna a wooden sword. The prince took one for himself as well. "Let's begin."

* * *

 ** _So, loose ends are getting solved as well! Thank you UsualGuest for pointing out the plot holes to me! No, I could never kill Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Hans off! Last chapter was meant as a "shock". As for how the Duke got out of prison, will be explained next time. ;)_**

 ** _Since Skadi has taken on the appearance of Gunnar... we'll see an encounter with Elsa and her ancestor soon! Poor Elsa will then finally know her family is alive and well :)_**

 ** _To erase confusion: Elsa and Frederick are married yes, but they haven't consumated it yet._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all SO much for the reviews! Things will begin to turn darker. A LOT... Therefore, I have a question for you all: should I make it M instead of T?**

"Good morning to you, Ambassador Siegfried" said the Duke to the ambassador. The Duke hadn't received the man at the parlor, as was custom in every country as a sign of respect. The ambassador was furious - not only for that, but that he had been refused to speak with the Queen herself.

"I was expected to negociate with the queen." said the man who had the greatest difficulty to hide his disdain and anger towards the little weasel.

"The Queen has given me the role as acting Regent. Her word passes through me, I can assure you that, ambassador."

"Off course" answered the man, who's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I would never assume otherwise."

"Good. Now, I heard you came on behalf of Prince Franz?"

"Indeed. King Harald wants to see him safely returned home."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" asked Siegfried in disbelief.

"If I return Prince Franz back to the Southern Isles, There is still prince Hans who died by my hands." said the Duke carelessly. "So, why give him back, and give King Harald all the cards to avenge his youngest son?"

"If you return Prince Franz, we'll take no vengeance on the youngest brother, Lord Duke."

"And where my guarantee?" smirked the Duke. "I'm a business man, Lord Siegfried and I don't like insecurities."

Before Siegfried could object against his words, The Duke's guards sprang forward and sliced his head off.

"Eddard, please don't make a mess on the carpet next time." said the Duke annoyed. "And send his head back to the Southern Isles as an example."

* * *

The sounds of parrying swords was heard all day. "Dead" grinned Anna as she pricked into Hans shoulder. The prince smiled as well.

"You're making good progress." said the prince as they parried again. Over the course of the last weeks, They had trained everyday. And if they weren't doing that, they were discussing their problems -which there were many off.

The Winter had set in, and they weren't the only one's who sought refuge from the Duke of Weaselton. After sneaking out of Arendelle, Hans had taken Kristoff and a still unconcious Anna to the Saami he and Elsa had met before. Their winter supplies dwindled fast with so many mouths to feed: rationing was already needed.

Another problem was how they would free Elsa from the duke. "Why don't you ask your father to sent troops?" asked Anna one night.

"I have. But my father wants to use diplomacy first." Hans raised his hand when he saw Anna's angry face. "Yes, I know the Duke can't be trusted to keep his word... but my father also doesn't want to give the Duke an extra excuse to abuse my brother" said Hans.

Anna felt guilty for not accounting Franz. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"Don't be." The prince immediately focused back on the plan; if he thought too much about his brother, he would go mad. "The problem is we are only strong in the navy, not on solid ground. Take in consideration that the Fjords will nearly freeze over..." answered Hans. "Not to mention that my father is clustered to his bed. It won't take long before Caleb takes his place."

"So?" asked Kristoff confused.

"A new ruler always needs time to adapt, as does his people. It will take a while for Caleb to convince the Council to threaten open war... No-one likes to see lives lost." said Hans.

"Alright... so, the Southern Isles are momentarely not available. Who else?" muttered Anna as she thought about Arendelle's alliances. Again the princess cursed herself as she had not paid attention to her lessons. "Corona?"

"Corona has an alliance with Sweden as well I'm afraid. They won't chose between two partners. They would however take refugees." said Hans while scratching his beard.

"That would be great. With so many mouths to feed, its impossible to make it all through the winter." said Kristoff. "We can let Corona take the children, the old and the sick."

Hans nodded. "Now..." said the admiral tiredly as he took another parchement. "As for our men..."

"There have come 200 men from Ulyer." said Anna, while Hans noted. "And arround 300 from Thangen." After a long pause, Anna asked a burning question. "So how many have we?"

"Not even 1500 men." said Hans. Silence filled the tent.

"And... How much had the Duke according to the last report?" asked Kristoff.

"7000." It wasn't enough. They all knew that.

"Then we simply need more" said Anna, trying to be optimistic. "I mean the High Lords will definetly-"

"They won't back us." said Hans.

"But they have sworn to the Crown!"

"Yes, and the Crown still belongs to Elsa. The High lords are just as powerless as her." explained Hans.

Anna screamed in frustration and kicked very unlady-like her foot against a tree. "AGH! Don't they see what my sister is going through?!"

Neither men did answer and let the princess go to cool herself down a bit.

"Alright..." yawned the prince. "Next subject- Hey!" the prince looked angrily to the ice harvester. "Give it back!"

"Hans, you can barely concentrate!" spoke Kristoff as he kept the parchement out of the man's reach. "you need your rest!"

"Elsa and my brother-"

"Yes, we know..." said Kristoff as he calmed the man down. "But you are unravelling Hans. Please... get some sleep. Tomorrow, you have another meeting with the generals."

But he didn't want to sleep! With sleep, the dreams came back. Mostly they went about Elsa or Franz being killed by the Duke... In other dreams, almost as frequently as the others, he dreamed about wolves, and blood and... Hans stopped his train of thought, and shuddered. "I'll try."

Kristoff nodded and Hans went to his tent, dreading what would come next... He was asleep before he hit his pillow...

* * *

 _Again, howling wolves were chasing him, biting at him._

 _"Hans!" He turned arround to see his brother getting whipped. "Help me!" another CLACK caused Franz to scream from the pain, and red blood spilled down his back._

 _"No, no please, no!" On the other side he saw Elsa being drowned._

 _"Go on... chose" cackled the Duke of Weaselton. "Hurry..."_

 _The hesitation to chose made him forget about the wolves: Hans screamed as he felt his back being ripped open, and his flesh being eaten._

 _"Always the runt of the pack... always forgotten... poor little pup..."_

 _Suddenly he felt himself being sucked away - or was it floating away? Or falling? Nevertheless, he was aware of his background changing._

 _"ha-aaah!" Hans yelled in fear when he saw a huge, large wolf in front of him. And large, was an understatement: it was as tall as a horse, no a bear even! The prince laid frozen in shock on the floor as the giant wolf wanted to sprint to him, and he closed his eyes when-_

 _"Pathetic little cub you are!" the rattling chains made Hans open his eyes, and he sighed relieved when he saw the wolf chained._

 _"You... you talk!" stammered Hans._

 _The wolf scoffed. (Or at least that was what Hans interpreted. A wolf's face was hard to read!) "Off course I talk! Who do you see me for, a dog that you call "wolf" these days?! Hardly respectful, if you ask me..." mumbled the beast. "And you're supposed to be a_ Úlfhéðnar?"

 _"A what?"_

 _The wolf growled in frustration. "My, they really don't teach you much these days. Look into my eyes, little cub."_

 _Hans felt the world dissappear once again, and saw the same wolf being chained up. The prince's eyes widened when he recognised Skadi among the people who were busy chaining him... They too had to be gods!_

 _The vision changed again, and suddenly the beast, slightly more bigger then before but still chained up, was guarded by Valkyries, those who take the warriors to Valhalla. How Hans knew that information, he didn't know... he just knew. One of the Valkyries seemed...interested in the large wolf._

 _Again the world dissappeared in a blurr, and suddenly two cubs were born from the Valkyrie: Skoll and Hati, who would chase the moon and sun till the end of times._

 _Skoll, the wolf who chased the sun, also got two sons: Geri and Freki, who would become Odin's companions. And on and on it went till..._

 _With a gasp, Hans returned back to reality. No. He could not be..._

 _"That's right, little cub... I'm your ancestor"_

 _"No, no no... this cannot be!" yelled Hans._

 _"Yell all you want, little cub. It won't change a thing." growled Fenrir. "Its in you little one. The bloodlust, the cunning and wit of my father Loki... Forget that Snow girl of Skadi, who trapped me and my father in here."_

 _Hans gritted his teeth. "I may have your blood, but that is all I will ever have in common with you! I won't- aaah!" In his anger, the prince had come too close to Fenrir, who now had his claws on the man. Hans closed his eyes when Fenrir's mouth opened to swallow him..._

Hans' eyes flew open and he shot up from his bed, covered in sweat. As his breathing became regular again, the prince noticed someone nearby.

"I'm sorry for not reaching you sooner." whispered Hell.

"Reaching me? I...I was dreaming" said Hans. "Besides how could you? You can only take those who die, right?"

"Yes and no. I can touch the living, but those who are healhy, weaken me, and vice versa, when I touch the sick ones, I grow stronger." said Hell as she showed him her increased decaying of her body.

"But... I... it was still a dream!" said Hans as he stood up. "It can't possibly have be-" A sudden pain in his chest made the prince look down, and his breath stocked. Large, red claw marks were visible all over. "God, no..." Hans sank down on the ground.

"You weren't meant to know about this." said Hell with pity. "We all thought that Fenrir's bloodline had been erased."

"Oh great!" bit Hans. "That's a real comfort for me thank you!" A sudden growl came from the prince's mouth, and he stopped in shock. That... wasn't... That couldn't be him right?!

"You need to control your anger, Hans. If not, you'll change" spoke Hell.

"Change?!" Another pain wave came over the man's body. Alright... calm...keep calm... 1,2,3,4... Hans slowly counted to ten. "Change into a wolf?!" He was calm... more or less, but on the inside he felt sick. Was he going to become a monster like Fenrir?

"Yes. I believe many call it 'werewolf', 'Lycan' or 'loup garoux', in other countries" said Hell. "Here in the North, however, we call it Úlfhéðnar

"You got to be kidding me." said Hans deadpanned. Great. As if an upcoming war wasn't enough already! As he kept his thoughts calm, his mind swirled with questions. "You said, I would change when I became angry. So, the moon doesn't apply here?"

"No. You are able to change at will." Hans scoffed. No way he would ever allow that... thing to take over!

Hell saw his reaction. "If you won't change, the Wolf will force you."

"I don't want it. There has to be a cure, something!" said Hans as he paced arround in the tent. "Like.. wolfsbane or something?"

"There is none. I'm sorry." said Hell.

It was quiet for a time, before Hans asked a new question. "Fenrir is my ancestor... and, Loki as well, in a sense..." said the prince slowly to make sure he was correct. When Hell nodded, Hans went on. "And since Skadi, Elsa's ancestor, was responsible for Loki and Fenrir being locked up... and that you and Skadi will fight one another during Ragnarok..." Where they doomed to fight against one-another, he and Elsa?

* * *

"Elsa?" Frederick slowly approached the silent queen, who stared out of the window. She didn't answer. She didn't even eat the food he brought her; she probably thought it was poisoned. It pained him to see her that way, that she couldn't trust him. And how could she? He was family of the man that sentenced all her loved ones to death!

"Do you know what they did to them?" whispered Elsa. It was so quietly spoken, that Frederick nearly mistook it for his imagination. "To my sister, to Kristoff and Hans?"

"No, I don't." said Frederick to keep the conversation going. Anything was better then the silence between them.

"Gunnar sliced Kristoff's throat open." Her cold tone made Frederick shudder to the bone. No-one could talk like that so... casually, after so few days! "And Hans got stabbed in the stomach, before they sliced his artery open...Not his neck, but his wrist, so he would die slowly. As for Anna... They let her wake up, before stabbing her too."

"I'm terribly sorry." said Frederick. "What my uncle planned... I didn't know."

"And yet you stood there and watched." said Elsa as she locked eyes with the man. _Just like I stood and watched as the Council refused Hans' courtship. Just like I stood and watched him stay here... I stood by as Gunnar begged me for helping his daughters..._ _Not again. Not ever._

The young queen's thoughts were stopped when she saw a common face being led to the courtyard. Prince Franz... Elsa stiffened when Franz' was being put on the block. Were they going to execute him?! Elsa ran out of the room, despite Frederick's warning, despite the Duke demanding her to stay in her chamber. She would NOT see another die. Her hands were useless, since they were gloved and secured arround her arm, but her feet still kept spreading frost arround her as her distress grew.

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Duke?" yelled the young queen as she ran off the stairs. "Let the prisoner go back to his cell. Now!"

"Why would I do that?"

Fuming with rage, Elsa stepped down the stairs. "I am still queen of Arendelle. I say who gets punished and who not. This man is under my protection, and you aren't allowed to touch him ever again!"

"This man is precious to you, queen Elsa?" smirked the Duke while Franz was chained by the guards.

Elsa's face stayed emotionless. "He is an innocent man."

"Is he, your majesty? He is after all, a prince of the Southern Isles. Who you may know, threatened open war. They are our enemies now."

"He didn't ask for open war, weasel! You did when you cut the ambassador's throat!" said Elsa's cold voice. She knew she would make him angry; she wanted to acchieve that so Franz would stay out of the Duke's tortures.

The Duke's face went red. "It seems the witch seems to learn a lesson here, who's really in charge. I originally was going to cut the man's hands... It seems an even better idea for you. Thank you for bringing me such a brilliant idea, witch."

"No, Lord Duke, take mine!" screamed Franz as he was unchained from the block. The queen's magic was the only way to keep the Duke fearful of her. With the Queen unable to do her magic, the Duke could do with everyone as he pleased! "AH!" the prince screamed when he was punched in the face.

Queen Elsa was placed on the block, and the guard came forward with a huge two-handed sword. The young ice queen closed her eyes so she wouldn't witness it happen. Not ever. She would never see anyone being hurt again. She had nothing to fight for anyway.

TSJAK!

At first, nothing. Then blind hot pain, and she opened her eyes, screaming at the top of her lungs. Not only from the physical pain, but the pain inside her body as well: Her magic was used to course through her arms and hands; now their "release" had been severed, the icy magic was stuck in her arms and shoulders, causing unbearable pain. The pain was so much in fact that her body went into shock and she slumped down unconcious.

Frederick ran out of the castle door when he saw the sword being swung down. "NO!" The prince ran to the queen and began to bandage her stumped arms as quickly as he could to avoid that she would bleed to death. "Call a doctor quickly!"

"I don't see why you are so upset about her. She doesn't need hands to make an heir for you. You'll be safe during the intercourse"

If Elsa hadn't been in such a bad condition, Frederick would have choked the old man's life out. "She is my wife." bit the man. "She is no longer yours to torment!"

"Everyone is mine to torment. You do well to remember that, boy."

Frederick didn't answer. What kind of husband was he? He couldn't even protect his own wife! Frederick went aside to let the Doctor treat to her wounds. He should have left WAY before it all escalated with her. But she didn't want to when he tried to propose to go to Sweden, so she could give everything a place; Arendelle was her home, she said. Slowly the man picked the queen up in bridal style, making sure that her arms weren't slumped downwards for the blood-loss and carried her to her bed. For a long time, the Swedish prince looked to the young queen before storming out of her room. It had to end. right now.

* * *

She had hoped it had been a dream when she woke up. But when she felt the pain shoot through her arms, she knew that wasn't the case. Tears sprung in her eyes. Her magic... she couldn't use her magic anymore! Had you asked her a year ago, she would have cheered. Now, she wept for her loss, as if she had lost a part of herself. She had cursed it yes, but thanks to Anna she had accepted and embraced it.

 _"What are you without your magic, Witch?_ " said the Duke's sneering voice inside her head. Indeed. What was she? She had failed as a daughter, she had failed as a sister and queen. She had saved Franz from torture and would do it over and over again if it meant not to see another person hurt... But that would go on every day, of every month of every year. She couldn't protect them all. She wasn't strong enough for this!

Elsa was pushed out of her thoughts when the door of her room cracked. Quickly she wanted to dry her tears - when she felt the bandaged stump rubbing her eyes. The tears rolled even harder down her cheeks.

"Your highness?"

That voice! Elsa turned arround to see Gunnar closing the door. "You." sissed Elsa. "How DARE you come into this room! Get out before-"

"Before you what? Pierce my heart with your spikes? put a knife through my stomach?" said Gunnar with his hands behind his back, feeling completely comfortable in the dropping room temperature.

"I sure think of something" said Elsa with blazing eyes. In her anger, the queen failed to notice frost under her feet, spreading across the room. The wood of her bed cracked from the freezing cold.

"I'm sure you do." smiled Gunnar.

"Why are you still here, breathing air with me while my sister is dead? Tell me. Tell me to my FACE, Gunnar!" yelled Elsa. Her arms waved arround, and sharp ice spikes sprung up at exhillerating speed towards Gunnar when-

Elsa blinked when the spikes were stopped, inches before it could harm the prime minister. "What..." Suddenly Gunnar's eyes weren't grey anymore, but piercing blue. "Who..." the young queen gasped when she recognised Skadi's blue eyes from her dreams.

"Hello little snowflake" smiled Skadi with her normal voice. "I've been desperate to meet you, and I have to say, my expectations were exceeded. You have done so well."

"Well? Well?" Snowflakes descended down the room as Elsa's guilt rose. "Skadi... My sister is gone. Hans, Kristoff... Gerda and Kai... I failed to protect everyone."

"You didn't. Your sister, as well as Hans and Kristoff are alive, dear child."

"What?!" Elsa's head snapped up. "How? I saw their dead bodies..."

"They were simply put into coma by me."

"You? You did this?!" The winds rose arround Elsa's body and she threatenly stepped forward to the Goddess. "Why did you let me believe that they were dead?!" When Skadi didn't answer, Elsa asked again. "Answer me!"

Skadi smiled. She had truly become a strong woman in these past few days. She defied the Duke, she even threatened her, a goddess no less! "Because you needed to learn. You needed to make decisions on your own, as a good leader should. You accepted my heritage, but you were still afraid to lose control. You overcame even that by threatening me."

"Skadi...my magic is gone!" said Elsa as she waved her hand-less arms.

"Is it?" Skadi nodded to the room, which was decorated in a thick layer of frost. "You thought the Duke stopped you from using your magic, and therefore it became a self-fullfilling prophecy... almost."

Elsa blinked before looking down to her stumped arms. She... she could still use her magic! "How?"

"Your magic doesn't come from spells. It comes from here" said Skadi as she touched Elsa's forehead. "And here." Her finger went to Elsa's heart. "no one can ever take that away." When Skadi saw Elsa's hesitation, she knew something else was bothering her. "What is it, child? Something is troubling you."

"I've always used my hands. To suddenly change to my feet, to... my instincts, is very hard." said Elsa. "I don't know if I can do this again, when I need my magic."

"Then why won't you make your own hands?" proposed Skadi.

Her own hands?! Elsa looked downwards before she glanced back up, to see Skadi's encouraging smile. Slowly Elsa closed her eyes and concentrated on her arms, feeling her magic being trapped. She had never seen her magic as a...living thing inside her. She frowned, searching for her veins, where her magic laid trapped inside, and went further downwards, to the stumps where orignally her hands had been. Her magic was in her blood... She simply needed to call it further on, guiding it to where she wanted it.

Sweat began to spread on the queen's forehead as she tried. After a long gasp, Elsa stopped and opened her eyes. Nothing. "It didn't work."

Skadi lifted her eyebrows and took off the bandage, to reveal two little stumps of ice that would be her wrists. After Elsa lost concentration, the ice dissappeared. "You'll simply need to practise dear child. Its like training a muscle."

"Thank you so much for helping me." whispered Elsa.

"You helped yourself, Elsa. I simply pushed you into the right direction." said Skadi as Elsa tried to thaw the room. She succeeded partially, and Skadi laughed for her student's process.

Suddenly the door barged open, and a servant came in. "Your highness, I- Oh, Lord Gunnar!" stuttered the maiden fearful when she saw the prime minister. "I'm terribly sorry, My lord for the interruption."

Elsa blinked. The room was back to normal! Probably Skadi's work...

"Don't be. We were already done." said Skadi with Gunnar's voice. "Good day, your highness."

Elsa didn't answer but kept looking angrily to her - sorry, him. It would raise suspicion from the maid if she was suddenly friendly with the man who betrayed her family right?

"Shall I make your bath, your highness?"

"Yes." came Elsa's short reply. She kept playing the grieving queen and let tears fall down her cheeks... conceal don't feel. When the servant went into the bath room, Elsa dropped her façade. Slowly Elsa let a little ice statue of the Duke of Weaselton appear, without using her hands. After regaining her breath, the ice queen looked to her little creation, almost admirably like a mother to a child. After taking another breath, the ice statue shattered into pieces.

"Your highness, are you alright?" asked the servant concerned when she saw Elsa's pale face. She quickly stabilized the queen when she wobbled on her feet.

"I'm fine... just...light headed." said the queen as the servant led her to her bed.

"Perhaps it is better if you lay down. It could be an after affect from the blood loss" said the maid concerned as she helped her queen into bed.

"Yes... yes... that will probably be it." muttered Elsa. "Perhaps it is indeed better if I sleep for a bit..."

The servant took the hint, and left the room, leaving Elsa alone. The young queen closed her eyes, knowing that she would dream VERY well tonight...

* * *

 **The Duke of Weaselton is, as you can see quite vain and overconfident that he has won. Just like Hans before, he's become drunk on power and he thinks he's untouchable.**

 **I was always doubting if I would make Hans an descendant of Fenrir, the son of Loki (the God of misshief and lies). Loki was locked up and punished by Skadi when he took his shemes against the Gods to far.** **Yeah. I can see your brains exploding right now. XD**

 **I took different myths together. Geri and Freki aren't Skoll's sons, that is made up by me.**

 **The** **Úlfhéðnar are considered Berserkers: They have the skin of the wolf on them, and the vikings believed that they would gain the animals strength while they went in a crazy rage.**

 **The reason why none of Hans' brothers have this "Gift", is because while they have Fenrir's blood in them, the "gift" dissappeared the further the generations went. With Fenrir scratching Hans, well... it re-awoke so to speak.**

 **So, this was a ton of fun to write! Tell in the comments below what you thought of Elsa and Skadi's meeting! Was it everything that you expected?**


	16. Chapter 16

_The road to Hell is paved with good intentions._

Later that night, Hans couldn't sleep and went outside to get his head cleared. What wouldn't they think of him?! They would see him as a beast, nothing more.

 _Let me out..._

Hans closed his eyes as tightly as he could, shutting the Wolf outside once more -but it was getting harder each time. _I won't become a monster._

The Wolf didn't seem to understand his feelings. _I need to eat, just like everyone else._

Hans hesitated for a bit, but quickly shut it away. _No... there were more pressing matters at hand, like Elsa..._

The Wolf growled when he saw the ice queen in his thoughts. Just like Fenrir, he wasn't fond of Skadi, nor her descendants. _You want HER as your mate?! She is only snow and ice, killing all my brothers and sisters!_

 _Yes I want her as my mate!_ bit Hans back. _Have you met her? Spoken to her? No, you haven't! You are just assuming everything!_

 _Just like you are assuming everything about me._

Hans balted his hands to fists, and slammed the methaphorical door shut between their conversation. Huh. Conversation. Yep he was definetely going crazy. The man rubbed his head and looked back up to the aurora borealis.

"The Valkyries are bringing Odin's messages arround the world"

Hans didn't say anything. It was already weird to think about... all these stories, these legends. To know that they were suddenly all real, and that he had a part in this, was terrifying.

"You seem troubled, Young Wolf."

Hans paled and turned arround to see Ingrid sit next to him. "How..." The prince went silent again as he remembered how the woman could see things in the future. "You knew." said the prince.

"I had my suspicions before." admitted the woman.

"When?"

"You healed abnormally fast from the wolf that attacked you. Not to mention you had wolf dreams." Hans' eyebrows went up at the woman's last remark."Elsa told me" said the woman. "She was quite concerned about you.."

"Then why not tell me about my... heritage?"

Ingrid glanced to the prince. "Because some things aren't meant to be known yet. If I had told you, you wouldn't have been bitten by Fenrir; I'm bound to what I may say."

"I don't want this... thing inside me." grumbled Hans.

"Why? It is in your blood, its a part of you, just like Elsa's magic is a part of her."

"Aye, its in my blood" snarled the prince, who's eyes became yellow from anger. "Fenrir's hunger for power, Loki's arrogance and tricks..." Hans felt the Wolf stirr again and he stopped for a moment to calm himself down. " How come you don't despise me?" whispered Hans while his eyes regained their normal color. "I... When Ragnarok comes, I'll kill..."

Ingrid narrowed her eyes. "You are Fenrir's descendant, but that doesn't make you Fenrir himself, Hans. Action makes the person who they are, not who they descend from." After a short silence, Ingrid went on. "Don't try to fight it. It makes it only worse."

Hans sighed. Yes, he knew that; he had seen it with Elsa too. Still, that didn't make any of this easier. "I'll try."

* * *

"MMMMh!" Elsa's eyes shot open when a hand was clampsed on her mouth and she ferociously tried to get the intruder away from her.

"Sh, Elsa, calm down!" The man hissed from the pain when Frost began to cover the hand he kept Elsa silent with.

 _Frederick?_. Elsa's fear transformed into shock. What was he doing? Was this a trap? Had he heard her and Skadi speak?

"When I take my hand away, don't scream alright?" whispered the man. After that, he pulled his hand away, relieved when Elsa didn't yell for guards.

Elsa frowned when she saw the man's attire: he wore a cloak, and warm winter clothes.

"I'm going to bust you out." said the man as he put a cloak arround her shoulders. After that, the man took out a parchement and pressed it into Elsa's hand. "Sir Kristoff sent me instructions on their where-abouts."

Elsa's eyes widened when she recognised Kristoff's handwriting. So he had been working against his own uncle? "Why would you help me?" whispered Elsa.

Frederick swallowed. She had never trusted him - never loved him even. He had taken all of her happiness away; the least he could do was try to make up for his sins. Not that they would ever be forgiven in the Afterlife, he was sure of that. "I can't see you suffer." Because of my mistakes...

* * *

 _"Lord Duke, how to you plead?" asked the King of Sweden._

 _"Guilty."_

 _Frederick's eyes shifted to his father. There was nothing to see on his face; well, except for the pained eyes. The young prince looked back to his uncle. Why did he do this to his own brother?!_

 _"Lord Hubert of Weaselton...by the power invested in me, I hereby sentence you to d-"_

 _Frederick couldn't see it any longer. He couldn't see his father burdened by his uncle's death that he had bestowed on him. There had to be another- wait, there was! "Stop!"_

 _The court murmured when they saw the Crown Prince stand up. This was highly unusual to speak when the judgement was being passed!_

 _"Frederick-" warned the King._

 _"No!" snapped Frederick. "I will not see my family slaughter one another!"_

 _"Son, you don't t-"_

 _"Don't say I don't think clearly father!" sissed the prince. The Swedish prince turned his attention back to his uncle. "Lord Hubert, I hereby declare you free of the death penalty. You will spend your days in prison, untill you find regret for your misdeeds."_

 _The Court stood up and screamed in outrage as the Duke was led away to prison. Meanwhile, the King took his son apart outside._

 _"What are you thinking boy?!" barked the King. "You are my successor, but untill my death, you do NOT pass judgement in the Court!"_

 _"I can't let you sentence your own brother to death!" defended Frederick himself._

 _"Yes, you CAN!" growled the King. "Heavens, Frederick, have you thought about how Queen Elsa will think of this? And her sister? "_

 _The Swedish prince swallowed and bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry father. I just..."_

 _The King sighed and calmed himself down. "You just did what you thought was right. I know. You have a good heart, my son. But it is both a strength and weakness. A Good King makes hard decisions, where emotions have to be put aside for the greater good. "_

 _"Would you truly have him sentenced to death?" whispered the Swedish prince._

 _"Yes. Yes I would. " said the man sincerely. "He tried to kill the Queen of Arendelle. Who's to say he won't try again, but this time with us?"_

 _"He would neve-"_

 _"Never say never, my son" interrupted the King sternly. "God didn't give us the ability to go into another's mind. Don't assume everything, and think of the bigger picture."_

 _"I...yes father" said Frederick ashamed of his outburst.  
_

* * *

Frederick quickly opened the door and looked if any guards were nearby. When the coast was clear, Frederick beckoned the queen to follow.

"Wait, wait, we need to free Franz too" whispered Elsa.

"We can't." whispered Frederick. "The chance that they find us is too risky. Let me take you outside first; I'll try to free Prince Franz later on."

Elsa felt her heart beating in her chest all the way through. A sudden movement of Frederick arms made her stop and both royals held their breath as two guards came by. BONK-BA-BONK BONK. The young queen felt her heartrate go out of control, nearly hammering through her chest. It was so loud, the guards had to hear it right?!

The guards didn't notice the two lurking in the shadows; their shift had gone on for hours, and both men thought about getting into bed instead of keeping watch. As they were more focused on who would enter, they never thought one minute that someone would ever go outside.

Elsa let her breath escape as the guards went out of sight. They were now in the courtyard; the trickiest place, as the moon made every movement clear to see. Tired or not, the guards would spot them immediately.

"So h-" Elsa shut her mouth when Frederick put his finger on his lips, indicating to be silent.

The Swedish Prince's eyes travelled between the guards, counting in himself when they would be "invisible" to see below. And... now! Frederick took Elsa's handless arm, and guided her to another hiding spot. The young prince swallowed when he saw her arms in the vague moonlight. Now... they would need to go to the stables. That was the most far away from them; and there weren't any hiding spots in-between. Again the man counted and ran towards the stables when-

"You there! stop!"

Shit! Frederick looked behind him to see several guards come their way. Quickly the man sought a way out, while at the same time taking his sword in his hand. "Come on!" the prince guided Elsa up the stairs, trying to keep ahead of the men. "This way!" huffed the man. They couldn't get to the horses anymore... but they could jump from the castle walls into the ocean! He just turned arround the corner -

CLANG! It was mere instinct that saved the prince's life, as he managed to block the soldiers sword. Frederick glanced to the queen, before turning his attention back to the fighting. "Elsa, jump, get out of here!" When Elsa didn't move, Frederick pushed her away from him, creating more space between the queen and the soldiers. The movement however caused him to lose concentration, and the man screamed when he felt a sword in his arm. "Elsa please, I can't hold for long!" yelled Frederick as he held them back as good as he could.

Elsa put her feet on the edge of the castle walls but didn't jump. Go on! You want to see Anna again don't you? When she was free, the High Lords would support her in taking back her country... The young queen bit her lip and looked back to Frederick. But if she jumped... What would become of Franz when she was gone? He would be all alone at the Duke's mercy. She couldn't let him behind either!

Elsa looked back and forth between her ticket to freedom and Frederick. _Chose..._

* * *

 **I'm leaving it here, at a cliffhanger. Why? Because at this point, I became stuck on letting Elsa escape or not. I have two different outcomes for this story, and since I honestly can't chose, I let YOU decide. leave in the comments below, what Elsa should do: Escape to find her sister, or try and save Franz later on?**

 **And yes, There WILL be consequences thanks to the butterfly effect, so chose wisely!**

 **I'm terribly sorry for such a horrible chapter. Kinda had difficulty for writing this one.**

 **I know Kristanna is at a low point this moment. Next time, There will be more scenes for these two dorks :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow. I thought many would be begging me for Elsa to escape. The majority chose Elsa to STAY. To one of my guest readers: Both outcomes stay Helsa, but HOW Hans and Elsa's relationship will evolve gets determinded by the choice. I can't say more.**

 **Let's see what the consequences are shall we?**

* * *

"Anna?" Kristoff slowly went to the training princess. He knew it was not a good idea to be so close in proximity for him; but he did it anyway. "Anna!"

The girl stopped hacking her sword into the tree and turned arround with tears in her eyes. Her sword arm trembled and the exhausted princess let it fall on the ground, before running to Kristoff for a hug.

"Ssssh..." shushed Kristoff. "Its alright...everything is alright."

"No its not!" mumbled the princess against the man's chest. "Nothing is alright. Why is he so stubborn, Kristoff?! Why does he work against me?"

"Anna..." sighed the blonde man as he carressed her hair. "He doesn't work against you. he's just being cautious and realistic that's all." The ice harvester felt her scoff against his body.

"Doesn't he see that we need more men?"

"he does, feisty pants. He does truly. But what is more important for him is that you are safe. He cares for you. I care for you." said Kristoff as they parted from their hug. An idea popped up into the blonde man's head, and decided to speak Hans about it later. "Listen we are all tired and frustrated. Why don't you try to talk with him tomorrow? I'm sure you can persuade him."

Anna bit her lip; a habit she couldn't get rid off. "Yes... I could speak to him." said the princess.

Kristoff frowned at her choice of words. It looked like he hadn't convinced her at all. He nearly opened his mouth to object to her stubbornness that rivaled that of Hans, but refrained himself. He would force her - and that would have the opposite reaction by Anna. Better was to let the subject drop for tonight and let her calm down.

Slowly the girl kissed him on the mouth. When the war was over, she would do nothing else then sit by a warm fire, drinking hot chocolate along with Elsa and Hans. And oh, how quickly she wanted it to be over! "I'm going to bed." said Anna while they kept their hands together. "Are you going to join me too?"

"Later" said Kristoff with a smile. "I...need to speak to Hans for a moment. Not about you" added the ice harvester quickly. "Its... about something else entirely"

"Go on, go ahead and have your 'boy talk'," grinned Anna to the hesitating man. Gossip was not something Kristoff would ever do, and she trusted him completely. "You know where to find me..."

After another last kiss, Kristoff went on to search for Hans, who appearently was already talking to Ingrid. The man decided to stay put untill the conversation was over, so he would not insult their privacy. After Ingrid went away, Kristoff waited another 10 seconds, before approaching the prince.

* * *

Elsa glanced back to Frederick. He had helped her... Now, she had to help him and Franz. She was done running, and hiding behind another person's back. The Queen stepped of the edge and stumped her foot on the ground, causing spikes to appear arround the soldiers, making them unable to move even a muscle.

"Elsa what are you doing?" yelled the Swedish prince shocked.

"I won't leave you and Franz behind!" answered Elsa.

"You're crazy you know that?!" The prince was touched by her words. He didn't deserve her kindness...

Elsa grinned "I love crazy." Yes, he was the Duke's nephew... but he had never been bad to her, and it had taken her a long time to realize that. She felt guilty for being so cold to him -pun intended - while he always tried to protect her and her subjects from the Duke's sadistic games. Even on their wedding night, Frederick hadn't sleep with her, nor touched her. He didn't force the people into accepting them, he even helped them during this Winter much to his uncle's disdain. In another lifetime, maybe she would have been content with him by her side...

Frederick suddenly saw something move from the corners of his eye. The prince quickly realized it was a crossbow aimed at the queen. "No, stop!" Great Kings make hard decisions... Although this one wasn't so hard to make. Frederick jumped in front of the arrow's target. It was as if he was flying; it would have been pleasant if not for the short pain in his chest. _Aw_. the Swedish prince looked down to see the arrow imbedded in his body. Strange... he thought it would be painful... His legs gave out suddenly and all he saw was the northern Lights shining above him. And was it him or was there a beautiful maiden in shining armor coming towards him?!

No! don't hurt her! Frederick wanted to scream to the young maiden. Leave Elsa alone!

"I won't hurt the queen, young prince." smiled the woman as she put her hand upon his chest.

"Then why have you come?" Frederick gasped when the arrow dissappeared and the wound itself under the woman's touch.

"I came for you" smiled the woman as she helped him up. She was surprisingly strong for such a slim looking woman.

"The queen-"

"The queen is not your concern anymore, brave warrior." Hildr pointed downwards and Frederick's breath stopped. "You are dead, and you are chosen to sit in Valhalla."

"But... I commited so many sins" stammered the Swedish prince as he looked to his dead body. "I'm not worthy."

"Because you think you are not, makes you worthy" smiled Hildr. For a last time, Frederick looked to Elsa before dissappearing to the Halls of Freya and Odin...

* * *

"Also can't sleep?"

Hans turned arround to see Kristoff come his way, just mere minutes after Ingrid had gone. By the Gods, couldn't they let him be alone for five seconds? "No." said the prince flatly. The Ice harvester felt the prince's unwillingness for a conversation, and he shifted uncomfortably, torn in between continuiing or not. It was needless to say that Hans became nervous by the Ice harvester's indecision. "Alright what is it?" sighed Hans without looking to the blonde man.

"I... wel... I..." stuttered Kristoff.

"I don't bite." _much._ "Spit it out already."

"I have a proposition." spoke Kristoff. "In the North Mountain, Marshmallow and the Snowgies-"

"wow, Hold your horse" stopped Hans as he couldn't follow. "Who's Marshmallow and these... snowgies?"

"I believe you met him before. Giant snow monster with spikes?"

Hans grimaced when thinking of the terrifying beast who nearly had plunged him into an abyss. "Yeah. It comes back to me." The prince's eyebrows went up when recalling "Marshallow" as the monster's name. "Seriously, you name that beast Marshallow? That is no fluffy pet we are talking about."

Kristoff laughed softly. "I didn't call him that way. Olaf did. And besides, he's not as bad once you get to know him."

"Believe me, I beg to differ." Hans went silent for a while "And who are these... snowgies?"

"They are... created by Elsa when she sneezes. I had to take them all to the North Mountain after Elsa getting a cold. Which is actually hilarious since she can't actually GET cold."

Hans chuckled as he tried to re-imagine it in his head. Still... "Why are you bringing them up?"

"Well... you said you need more people, right?" said Kristoff. "I just thought, if we let them fight with us..."He didn't know much about warfare or the tactics Hans and Anna discussed with the generals and captains. All he knew was that they needed more men to defeat the Duke. The more simple mind of the Ice harvester immediately thought of Marshallow and his little brothers. Hey, they were also people... of ice, right?! Ice was his life - well, second place to Anna now...

The prince's eyes gleamed. "Kristoff, that's amazing! The Duke won't know what is coming to him!" Both men grinned.

"I'll ride immediately to the North Mountain." said Kristoff.

"Now? Kristoff, its the middle of the night!" said Hans worried that someting might happen to the blonde man.

The Ice harvester waved his concerns away. "The Northern Lights provide enough to see, don't worry." The man's eyebrows went up in amusement. "Why so concerned all the sudden about me?"

"If I gave you permission and you died on the way, Anna would kill me" said Hans seriously.

Kristoff laughed. "No, she wouldn't" grinned the blonde ice harvester. "You are like a brother to her."

"Just like you are a brother to me." retorted the prince as he clapsed his hand on the man's broad shoulder.

The Ice harvester blinked surprised before grinning back to the southern prince. Hans hissed from pain when the man returned the gesture. "whoeps" grinned Kristoff. "I forget you southerners are so baby-soft"

Hans rolled his eyes. "And I forget you northerners are so inpolite... Safe travellings, Kristoff."

"Thank you. Keep an eye on Anna, please? I tried to calm her down after the Council meeting, but she's still worked up."

"I will." promised the prince. After that he watched the man dissappear into the night, the young prince yawned when sleep began to take hold on him. Slowly the prince went to his tent and fell asleep.

* * *

Elsa couldn't hold the Swedish prince up when he fell down, and she slumped down next to him. "Frederick? Frederick can you hear me?" But his glassy eyes told her everything. He was dead. More footsteps came up.

"Who shot that arrow?"

Elsa didn't look up to the Duke; She held on to Frederick and closed his eyes so she would not see his empty gaze. How many had already died for her? When would it ever stop?

The guard who had shot Frederick, was actually brave enough to come forward. "Me sir. Forgive me!" begged the man as he went on his knees. "The prince jumped in front of the queen, I couldn't stop it! I was trying to stop her from running away!"

The enraged Duke shot the man in the head before turning to the queen and his dead nephew. "Take her to the dungeon"

For a moment, Elsa thought of resisting the Duke's guards; but that would mean she would use her magic. She hadn't mastered the technique yet to create snow with just her mind. Better to use it when she was absolutely certain. And so the queen went willngly - well, almost willingly. She kept playing the defeated damsel in distress and struggled against their grip. Otherwise it would be strange for the Duke if she was so calm about all this!

"No, you can't!" screamed Elsa, completely playing the part. "Lord Duke, you can't do this! Let me say goodbye to him!" Elsa groaned when one of the guards pushed her forcefully in the back so she would move on.

She was led to the dungeon, next to where Prince Franz was being kept. After the footsteps were gone, Elsa called for the Southern Prince. "Prince Franz? Can you hear me?"

"Your majesty... What are you doing here? Where is Prince Frederick?"

"He's dead. He tried to bust me out, and one of the guards killed him."

It was silent for a while. "He was a good man" muttered Franz. He had only shortly met him during the ball - Gods, how far away it already was! - And he seemed truly a kind ruler.

The young queen frowned worriedly when she heard his weak voice. "Are you alright?" whispered Elsa.

"Me? I've got worse." chuckled Franz. Suddenly Elsa heard a hiss escape from the man's lips - He must be hurt!

"What did they do to you?" growled Elsa. Slowly her eyes began to adapt to the dimly lit room and she narrowed them when Franz came into view. Her heart stopped for a second when she saw the man's bruised and bloodied face.

"The Duke ordered his guards to beat me." said the Southern prince in a casual tone. "He said, 'The Southern Isles won't do anything for as long as I'm alive... But that doesn't mean he can't get a beating or two."

Elsa swallowed deeply, as hate began to swell up inside for the Duke. "I'm so sorry"

Franz' eyes widened. SHE was apologizing to him? "Your majesty, It should be I who should be apologizing! You took my punishment... I can never repay you." whispered the man with tears in his eyes. To his surprise Elsa smiled.

"Its alright, Prince Franz. I've learned... some new things" smiled Elsa. The young queen took a moment to focus, and slowly a little layer of frost came towards Franz, who instinctively retreated. But when the frost came over his skin, it wasn't harsh, but pleasant for his bruises to heal.

"You are too kind for me." swallowed Franz.

"I've too much blood on my hands already. It won't be washed away, but... at least I'm glad I could help someone." said Elsa. The conversation went quiet again, and after hearing Franz' soft snoring, Elsa realized he had fallen asleep from exhaustion and worry. The young queen looked back to her stumped arms, and re-focused on her exercise.

Icy hands were being formed on her stumped arms. each time it went better and better, but the fingers were the ones that were the most difficult to make. Slowly, small stumps appeared.

Elsa gasped when her focus left her, causing her icy hands to vaporate. Sweat had begun to go down her face from the exhaustion, but she grinned nevertheless. Here in the dungeon, there came no-one, except for the guard to bring them food. She had a LOT of practise time right now, without worrying that anyone would see her.

Again the queen re-tried, and used all her will power, forcing her magic through her veins. Her head buzzed from the exhausting task, but she kept going. Come on! Almost! Now, the stumps... Elsa re-imagined her hands, every detail she remembered was put into her magic. Nails. bones. the movements...

Elsa let her breath escape, not realizing she had been holding it all this time during her work. The young queen opened her eyes and saw two glimmering ice cold hands, that fit onto her stumped arms perfectly. Slowly the queen tried out her fingers, and she chuckled when they moved without any effort. Another idea came into mind and she chuckled from the irony. Slowly, her icy hands became like the gloves she wore during her isolation so the stumps weren't visible anymore, but beautifully hidden away behind the blue ice.

The queen let her newly formed hands graze across the stones; and her sharp nails made an screaching sound across it while doing so. The hands quickly vanished though when the guards came patrolling. Elsa laid herself down on the hard bench, and went to sleep immediately, with a smile on her face. She wasn't able to protect Frederick...but she would protect Franz.

* * *

The next day, Hans waited for Anna to show up for their daily training. And waited... and waited. Hans frowned. This wasn't normal of her. Anna had become an early riser in the past few weeks, mostly thanks to the birds and animals that woke her up. That, and the fact that she was motivated to learn sword fighting.

"Excuse me?" asked Hans as he passed one of the younger soldiers. The young lad, probably arround 16 years old, trembled from fear when he saw the man ask him a question. "Where is princess Anna?"

"She...she is not found, my lord." The young lad trembled. When something wasn't to his lord's liking, he blamed the guards for their incompetence. That was how he had experienced his first days as soldier with the Duke of Weaselton. If it wasn't for his father giving his life for him and his mother to escape, he would still be there with that Duke.

"Hm. Strange indeed..." muttered Hans. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the nervous lad. "What is your name?"

"Erik Ulrichson, sir!"

The prince nodded contently when he saw the disciplined young lad. Yet, as many younglings, still inexperienced in a true battle, as they had still that overconfidence and eagerness that they possessed. That would wear off quickly when the battle began. Hans scratched his beard and took out his sword.

"Alright, Erik, let's see what you can do" said the prince as he nodded to the young man. Anna would come later on, thought the prince. She was probably still sulking arround for their dispute earlier. He would give her time to cool off; One of the disadvantages of learning Anna how to wield a sword: Never try to calm her down, or she would cut you in half before you could say 'snowman'.

As they parried the prince noticed the stiff movements of the young lad. Strong and precise, but he hadn't learned to dance yet. Soon the prince began to wield his sword faster, less predictable. And while the young lad could hold his defence farely well, His feet couldn't follow as quick. Hans' sword went downwards, only to stop midswing and change his movement.

The boy was surprised, and couldn't react in time. "Ah!" Erik stumbled backwards when Hans hit him with the pommel of the sword on his head - not to harsh off course.

"Not bad." said Hans as he lowered his sword. "but you need to be less stiff in your movements boy. This is no tournament."

"You stopped midswing and pummeled me with your sword" said the boy in shock. "That's not fair!"

"No it isn't fair' agreed Hans as he pulled the boy up. "But so will it be on the battle. Honor won't bring you anywhere."

"I... thank you your majesty" muttered Erik.

"Don't thank me." said Hans. "We're all here to help one another." After letting the boy under the watch of the other experienced captains, The prince began to search for Anna. Angry or not, this was truly unusual for her to miss a sword fight lesson! Something wasn't right... The man sprinted on towards the princess' tent to see a note pinned against a tree. Hans took it off so fast, that it nearly as ripped apart by his harsh movement.

 _Going to a few High Lords. Don't follow me. I'll be back by noon._

Hans screamed in frustration. They had had many disputes before; and yet she still didn't listen to his advice!

 _Anna saw Hans' troubled face and took his hand. "Hans, we can still try to go to other Lords nearby! I'm sure they will fight-"_

 _"I already told you that they won't back us, Anna" said the young admiral._

 _"We can at least try" snapped Anna back. The princess looked to the map of Arendelle, and pointed to several High Lords nearby. "As for the Southern Isles-"_

 _"They won't come!" interrupted Hans as he stood up from the chair._

 _"Why are you so damn pessimistic?!" screamed Anna back._

 _"I'm not pessimistic, I'm being realistic! You are the last true heir of Arendelle, free from marriage. We can't afford to lose you to the High Lords who deliver you to the Duke!"_

 _"Hans, we need more men, how else are we going to get them?!_

Didn't she realize the danger she put herself in? If she got caught and betrayed there was nothing he could do. The Duke would have everyone at its mercy when he held Anna too at hostage. A sob escaped the prince's lips, caused by the stress and worry. _Skadi... please watch over her._ begged Hans with tears in his eyes. _Please don't let anything happen to her._

In the course of the day, Hans saw Kristoff return with the Snowgies and Marshmallow. It had taken Kristoff a while before Marshmallow didn't see the prince as a threat anymore - but still. Hans stayed as far away from the giant snow beast as possible, who was still angry from slicing his feet off. As Kristoff went to search for a place for Marshmallow and the Snowgies to reside, Hans was interrupted during the Council meeting.

"My lord?" Hans turned arround to see one of the captains. "There is a letter from the Southern Isles, your grace." The prince quickly unrolled the letter and began to read. No... The prince sank down on the ground. His father... had died. He knew it would be soon... but it still came like a slap to his face nonetheless. What was worse, was that he hadn't even been present to hear his final words. Would he be proud? Repulsed? Now he never knew...

In all his worries for the war, and everything he cared about, the prince broke down. He should have never CARED anyway. Look what he had brought everyone: death and blood. He should never have given in to his feelings for the queen. He should have killed her, like he had planned to do all along. It would have been a mercy for them all, to have HIM as the villain instead. He didn't want to feel anymore. He didn't want to feel anything and rip his heart out because the pain, that was unseen, hurt more then any physical wound he had ever endured.

 _Let me in._

Hans' breathing went irregular and he closed his eyes. _You again! Leave me alone!_

 _I won't ever leave you alone. Let me help you._ The Wolf snarled, and pressed against his skull. _You don't need to feel that pain. I can make you strong again._ Red-black colors of their shared anger and hatred came over the prince's mind. _He hurt your brother, the woman you love! Let me in, NOW!_

The prince's mind was already weakened by his grief for his father and the worries for Anna - The wolf knew this, felt the man's lack of concentration, and pushed the prince aside, into the furthest corners of his mind. When the prince re-opened his eyes they were gold-yellow instead of green. The forrest was calling... The prince felt the need to run, faster, out in the free air. And he did. Suddenly he wasn't on two legs anymore, and he was flying, and smelling and hearing... everything. The pain was gone.

* * *

Anna swallowed. Yes, she hadn't said anything to Hans or Kristoff about her plans - because she didn't felt supported at all in her opinion. And because the generals looked more up to Hans then to her, it also gave her jealousy. it was HER army, her job to protect and lead! Then why didn't Hans let her DO something besides parrying a sword? And besides, it wasn't as if she was alone; she had taken two of the most loyal captains with her to keep her from harm.

And so the young princess rode to one of the closest high lords by their camp: Lord Falksen. She had briefly met him during the coronation. From what she could remember he was quite fierce in his loyalty to the Crown. As she was led into the meeting room, Anna's hands went sweaty. She had never given speeches like this and it terrified her all the sudden. This wasn't a simply child play anymore: this 'Game' could mean the difference between life and death for her and all of Arendelle.

"Lord Falksen" Anna courtised out of respect for being received as guest. "I regret not to have the pleasure before of meeting you."

The Silence hung between them like the Sword of Damocles, and the young princess went on, nearly stuttering. "I neither had the pleasure of meeting your daughter, my lord. She sounds like a lovely comp-"

"We've had enough small talk." interrupted Lord Falksen. "Why are you here?"

The brutality of his tone nearly blew Anna away. "The Duke of Weaselton has taken my sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle hostage. My family needs you now more then ever my Lord. I've come to ask for your allegiance."

"As far as I can understand, you are not 21 yet, going with some..." The man grimaced. "Commoner. And your sister is already married to Prince Frederick. You don't just want my allegiance, you want my men."

Anna took a deep breath. "The Duke can't be allowed to keep terrorizing our people, my lord. Its our duty to stop him. I believe that -"

"I believe I'm still responsible for all who live under my protection." snapped the Lord. "So why should I spill one more soldier under my watch for your stupid war?"

"Father please!"

Anna looked aside to see a young girl, just under her own age come forward. Lord Falksen's daughter no doubt! Anna quickly courtised before the girl, who bowed as well before returning her attention towards her own father. "May I remind you of your oath to the royal family father? Have you gone scared in your old days to take the call in their greatest time of need?"

Lord Falksen looked with piercing eyes to his daughter. After her mother dying in childbirth, she had become the appel of his eye. The old man sighed and looked back to the princess. "Yes, we swore an oath." said the man slowly. "We will not break faith today."

Anna let out a sigh of relief and thanked the girl silently. "Thank you my lord. How many fighting men can we expect?"

"200."

This... wasn't what she had expected! "200?" asked Anna to hear if she was correct.

"This is but a small region. But we are a proud one. One of us fights ten times harder then any other. My own daughter will lead the bataljon."

Anna swallowed. Well, it was a start... Better something then nothing right? "Thank you my lord. If they are as half as fierce as your daughter, I doubt The Duke stands any chance."

* * *

The Duke looked to his dead nephew, when he saw the man's hand clapsed arround something. With effort the old man prayed the dead fingers away, to reveal a parchement and unrolled it. Well, well, well... The Duke grinned when he saw the letter, along with the location of the Princess' where-abouts. The Odds are truly in his favor today.

"Sir?" It was one of his guards. "What should we do with his body sir?"

The Duke looked carelessly to his family member. "Throw him for the dogs. Burn him. Bury him... I don't care." The man walked away, leaving the baffled soldiers behind. Frederick had been but a pawn in his Game after all. And the princess was the Queen to slay.

* * *

Hans hummed. Gods, it had been ages since he had slept so well. He had dreamt again last night, but this time, Franz or Elsa weren't in it, and he was glad for it. No, he was in his dreams running in the forrest, eating some animals. the blood in his mouth, the bones cracking under his teeth...it had felt so real...

Hans opened his eyes. Because it had been real. Hans stared in shock to the ripped animals near him before looking to his bloodied hands. No, no, no, no! He can't! He can't have done this?! The man's breath went irregular when he felt the copper sent of blood in his mouth and the raw pieces of meat in between his teeth. Gods no...

"Hans?!"

The prince saw Kristoff come his way with a bunch of carrots. At that moment Hans wanted to shoot himself. _Please don't! please don't be..._ But when Hans looked he saw among one of the slain reindeers a snowflake medal.

Sven.

Kristoff looked from the ripped animals to Hans and back again. It didn't take long to put one and one together and the man dropped the vegetables he had brought for his loyal friend. A friend that was killed by HIM.

Hans rapidly crawled away and averted his eyes from the lefovers of his meal. He should be sickened by this right?! That he had eaten what? 5 freaking reindeers?! The prince wanted to throw up, but found that he couldn't. His stomach sustained the raw meat and blood he had devoured. He wasn't sickened by what he had done - The Wolf was happy and was at ease. AGH! His head trobbed with the conflicting emotions. This was wrong! This was madness! Then WHY didn't he freak out? Was he going insane?! The prince was vaguely aware of Kristoff storming to him, and didn't resist the bulky ice harvester when he slammed him against a tree.

"You freaking monster!" yelled Kristoff as he held Hans by his throat. "you killed Sven!"

"I did... Kristoff... please...I never, ever wanted this to happen" whispered Hans with tears in his eyes. "You have to believe me, I never wanted this!"

 _Look what you have done!_ screamed Hans in his mind as he buried the Wolf away. _You killed Kristoff's best friend!_

 _He's just a reindeer. An old one, I have to add. I simply did what I needed to do: to eat. He didn't suffer._

 _That doesn't change one thing!_

Kristoff trembled from rage as he took hold of the prince's throat. Oh, how he wanted to kill for revenge! He wished he hadn't gotten to know the prince so well - then he didn't had such difficulty doing this. During the last few weeks, he had seen the prince as a close friend, a great companion.

"He was old, Kristoff... he lived an extraordinary life." coughed Hans as he tried to reason with the man. "And I swear to... you, he did not... suffer from... that thing inside me." whispered Hans as he began to see blackness before his eyes. "I know that is no excuse for his death..., but I never... wanted to... hurt ...you like this..." Tears began to roll down the prince's cheeks as the Wolf's presence diminished in him. It would rest for a while now, but it would return soon enough.

"Kristoff, stop!" The blonde man was only vaguely aware of Anna rushing towards him, and pulling the man away from Hans, who gasped as the air returned to his lungs. "What has happened here?" said Anna who had only just arrived with the 200 men from Lord Falksen. The princess' eyes turned to Hans' bloodied mouth and hands before looked downwards to the slain reindeers. "What. happened." said Anna slowly with rising anger.

The soft heart of the Ice harvester was more overcome with grief than with anger and he slumped down on the snowy ground, sobbing for the loss of his friend.

With trembling hands, Hans began to tell everything that had transpired a night ago: about Fenrir, the hunger inside him, and how he had tried to surpress it.

"And you didn't tell us... why?" said Anna with thin lips. "How am I, or all these people going to trust you when you keep secrets from us?!"

"You are a good one to talk" spoke Hans angrily. "Storming off like that without telling everyone?! You could have been killed in an ambush, Anna! Does it even occur to you what you put me through? You are all that Arendelle has left, what I have left! I didn't tell because i wanted to protect you from myself." the angry tone of the man shifted back to grief. "I can't lose anyone else." cracked the prince as he put his hands on the princess' shoulders.

Anna's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry... I just... I wanted to help you. The responsibility to care for the people, is mine too. I know you want to protect me, but you need to trust me in my own decisions and strength. I'm not a little girl anymore. Let me in, Hans. You don't need to bear this burden alone." The princess bumped their foreheads together and they wept. As their emotions got the upper hand, both the prince and princess slumped on the ground, and took Kristoff in a hug too.

During all those weeks of preparing and planning, all three hadn't taken the time to progress all what had happened them, to give their emotions a place. Now, it all came flooding out, the pain, the fear, their grief, their anger.

Anna frowned when she heard a horn call and the three parted from their hug, to see three horse riders on their way to them, with one of them having the banner of Weaselton with him. _How did they find us? They shouldn't know we were here, right?_ Anna turned her attention back to the prince and the Ice harvester. Kristoff turned his head away, but it was too late. Anna had seen his guilty look.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" screamed Hans feriously as he paced arround in the tent.

"I convinced Frederick to help Elsa escape" spoke Kristoff as calm as possible. He trembled however when he saw Hans' angry eyes.

"And why didn't you bother to tell us?" said Anna with thin lips.

"You wouldn't have agreed with it" said Kristoff. "I took a risk, I know tha-"

"Damn right we wouldn't have agreed to it!" interrupted Anna. "Now Elsa is unable to go away, The Duke knows our location... you put us all in danger!"

"Anna..." mumbled Ingrid. "He did what he thought was best, like Hans and you did. This blame game has to end right now. The past is in the past. Right now Elsa needs you all to be united."

Anna sighed and rubbed her head. "You're right. We can't focus on the secrets and let them threaten to tear us apart." The young princess looked to the letter that Kristoff had still in his hand. "Read it, out loud so we all can hear."

"Are you sure?" asked Kristoff uncertain. "Anna... Perhaps it is better if y-"

"I can handle it." said Anna emotionlessly.

After a long silence, Kristoff broke the seal, and unrolled the letter. _"To the Princess of Arendelle..." citated Kristoff from the letter. "By mingling yourself with those Heretics you call Saami, you have betrayed your own people. Your castle is mine. Come and see."_

Anna gripped the table harder. Yes, it was meant as a provocation for her to make her angry. And the Duke was acchieving it.

 _"Your sister is in my dungeon. Her devil's hands lay on the floor. Come and See."_

A shock went through all who were present, and after that pure rage. Hans gripped his sword tighter.

 _"I want you at my castle and bend the knee before me. If you don't cooperate, I will slaughter every Saami, lord and commoner under your protection. You will watch as I shoot them all, y-"_

Kristoff stopped when he read further on.

"Go on." said Anna.

"Its just more of the same" answered Kristoff as he rolled the letter up.

To everyone's surprise, Anna took the letter out of his hands before he could withdraw it. The young princess went on reading it. _"You will watch as my soldiers will beat your witch-queen to death._ " Anna swallowed but went on. Her hands trembled. Not from fear but from rage. _"You will watch as my soldiers slice Prince Franz throat. Then I will spoon your eyes out and let soldiers take turns on you. Come and see. Duke of Weaselton, and Regent of Arendelle."_

"How many men do you have?" asked Hans to Eidnàr. Ingrid translated for Hans.

"Who can fight and march...2700. The rest are children and old people." translated Ingrid.

2700\. Combined with the fled loyal soldiers and generals from various provinces in Arendelle, they did not even have half of the Duke's army!

"I'll ride to Hughbergen tommorrow" said Anna as she looked to the map. The princess saw Kristoff and Hans open their mouth to object and shot them a piercing glare. _You told me to trust me._ The two men kept silent as Anna continued. "I've heard they are still loyal?" Anna looked to Helga for comfirmation.

"Yes, your majesty. The Reyers nearby are also still loyal to you" spoke Helga, the daughter of Lord Falksen. "If they have comfirmation of you beng alive, I'm sure they'll join forces."

"Good." nodded Anna. As she looked up she hadn't failed to notice Helga's hostile glare to Hans. The red-head frowned. What was up with that? After the meeting Anna went to speak with Kristoff about it.

"I believe it is because of his proposition for asking the Saami help." said Kristoff after a short silence.

"What, why? They don't do anything wrong?" asked Anna confused.

"No...but, they are rather... mocked" said Kristoff with difficulty. The Ice harvester had worked with them after his true parent's death, and although he wasn't a Saami, he was just as bullied as the others. "The High Lords believe they don't belong here, with their... 'gods' and 'traditions'."

"Well, their tales and stories turn out to be true." said Anna while frowning.

"Yes, we know that. but not the High Lords, Anna. Habits aren't so easily to break. Fuges aren't easily forgotten. I fear it will cause rift in-between the Saami and the High Lords. That is, if Hans can persuade them to help off course."

"Then perhaps you must go with him." said Anna. "You know how they think, how they speak. Hans will value your advice, I'm sure of it."

* * *

 **This chapter was the hardest one to write; simply because I had all these scenarios in my head, but damn such a hard writer's block!**

 **\- Frederick would have died in both "timelines". As much as I liked his character, I knew he had to go to make way for Hans and Elsa to be together.** **Valhalla is a place in Asgard where the bravest warriors go to. They are taken by the Valkyries, and chosen by Freya, Odin's wife.**

 **\- Hans has not yet control over his "Wolf". emphasize on "YET". Because he was in such an emotional state (his worry about Anna and the death of his father), he let the Wolf take over at his most unstable moment. If only Elsa had escaped, she could have stopped him. XD I told ya there would be consequences?**

 **\- Since Kristoff had Sven since he was a toddler, he must be arround 16 or 17 years old. Which is old for a reindeer, considering they can live 15 years.**

 **\- Saami were hugely discriminated in earlier times. Hence why Helga acts so repulsive.**

 **Next time, the focus will be again on Hans, Anna and Kristoff trying to get their troops ready. Don't worry. The big battle will be there soon. That stupid weasel is going to PAY severely guys XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**70 reviews?! I never thought you would all like this so much!** **Thank you for all your support! The battle has finally begun guys!**

"This isn't our agreement!" spoke one of the Saami elders. "We agreed to take care of your people, NOT to go to war for your so called claim on the land! This isn't our fight!"

"You're right, this isn't your fight." spoke Hans. "I shouldn't be asking you this. But please, I beg of you.." The prince went on his knees, causing the Saami to laugh.

"Truly Kristoff, that boy of yours is quite entertaining." sniggered another. "We don't beg, and we certainly don't kneel. Go back to to south, summer child. you have no right to speak."

Kristoff held the prince back when he wanted to retort. "We are here to warn you. The Duke knows you help us. After they have slain us, they'll come for you. Only if we work together, we can beat them, so you and your traditions can survive."

The Saami elder scoffed. "Look arround you, Kristoff. There are barely of us left. If we go to war, we would go extinct. And for what? Some shitty throne?" The man spit on the ground.

"Aye, it is for a throne." said Kristoff. "But that same chair can give you the freedom you so desire." The ice harvester went on when the Saami kept quiet. They had gotten their interest. "in exchange for helping us... The Queen will give you your ancestors lands back."

The Saami seemed slightly persuaded by the man's words. But still... "How do we know she will keep her word?" commented another. "My great gran father got killed by one of your former Kings soldiers! They would spit on me if I worked together with a southerner!"

"So would mine, but fuck them, they're dead" commented Eidnar.

"So you'll give our lands back..." said another sceptical Saami. "And then what? We'll become your pets to rally when things get to rough? i'm sorry boy, but I'm not agreeing to this. Its only by Ingrid's vouch that you may be here. I know where this is going."

"The Duke won't care if its a Saami or not. Everyone who doesn't vouch for him is meat for his army. I'm not asking you to forget your dead." spoke Kristoff. "I'm asking to think about your children. They won't have children of their own if you just sit by and watch. The princess can't stop him. You can't stop him, the Southern Kings can't stop him. Only together. times have changed." said Kristoff. "If you wouldn't hold on to your grudges, and try to-"

"We don't need to hear more of your promises, Kristoff. Get the boy out of here."

Kristoff wanted to turn arround to indicate to Hans that they should go - Many of the Saami were bringing out their weapons as they sensed the tension in the air. "Hans... come on we-"

But Hans swatted his hand away and kept standing before the Saami. "I'm not your boy, Saami." growled the prince. "i'm a Wolf." The prince's eyes went yellow to show his heritage.

The Saami screamed and took out their weapons, pointing them at Hans.

"Go on. Kill me." growled Hans as a sword was held against his neck. "Dare to have the Gods' wrath upon you." The sword hesitated.

"The Gods forsake Children of Fenrir, boy."

"Aye. But they don't forsake a Child from Skadi. Because thats what Queen Elsa is. You preach about the Gods, and tell you serve them. Then DO as you say." said Hans. The prince calmed himself down, and his green eyes re-appeared. The Saami people hesitated. 'If you want to see me as your enemy, fine. But have you heard of the meaning: "the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

The prince let the Saami think about the sentence for a while, and as they thought, he looked slightly to Kristoff, asking him silently for help.

"We won't ask you to become friends. We never will be." spoke the ice harvester this time. "But this isn't about friendship. This is about survival. And just like Wolves we need to stick to a pack if we want to survive the next day."

It was silent for a while, untill a younger man came forward. "I don't trust Southerners." commented the man. "But I trust Kristoff. If you say this is the Way, then I follow."

"It is the way." agreed Kristoff. After that, the young Saami came forward and stretched his hand out to Hans, who eagerly shook it in comraderie.

"Hans"

"Rikkar." After that, the young Saami turned arround. "i don't care if he's a Wolf. We say the Southerners have been holding grudges for so long. Well, so have we. This man took care of the people and treated them like a proper leader would do. Now he offers us a chance to live among them as a free folk. We'd be blinded by Loki if we didn't take what is offered to us."

Many more agreed and both Hans and Kristoff let out a sigh of relief. This was however only the beginning. Now, they had to convince the few High Lords who had joined them.

* * *

Their fear was unneeded. By the time they arrived, Anna seemed to have convinced the majority of the High Lords. The two men couldn't help but feel proud of her. Wityh a ping of sadness, Hans realized she didn't need his support anymore. Not on emotional level. However...Hans noticed the hostile glares directed towards him and Kristoff. Did they know of his heritage?

"I had to tell them. If I didn't it would lose me their trust." said Anna softly when she noticed Hans' face.

"Since when are you so good in reading my thoughts?"

"I've learned from the best." grinned Anna, causing both to chuckle. "Everything is going to be different soon, isn't it?"

Kristoff hummed. "Yes it is." The ice harvester turned arround and took her with him, away from the Lord's glares. "Come on. I'm getting cranky by all those holes they are burning through my shirt."

"Wait, where are we going?" asked Anna confused.

"To the bonfire. Ingrid is going to tell the stories." said Hans this time.

Anna grinned. the late bonfire stories had become a tradition for the three. Not only was it distracting them from their work, but it also gave them more insight on the Gods. The princess' smile wavered though. "But... the planning..."

"We'll have to march a whole day before we reach the castle. Everyone will be too exhausted to fight." shook Hans his head.

"And no doubt that Duke will try to taunt us and let us fight the day after... he's that arrogant." mumbled Kristoff under his breath. "If we make plans now, we won't have ears or eyes to other ideas." knew the Ice harvester. Often during ice cutting, he had experienced this.

Anna hummed in agreement. As they approached the bonfire, Ingrid had already begun another tale. She told of how Odin sacrificed his eye for the wisdom of the runes, how Loki tricked the dwarves into making Mjolnir and Gungnir, Thor's hammer and Odin's spear; The wedding of Skadi and Njord, the Sea-god...

"Ingrid" called Kristoff out when Ingrid's latest tale was done. "I have heard many stories...but what is Ragnarok?" The ice harvester suddenly felt the mood change - No one of the Saami laughed anymore. Even Hans and Anna, who already knew the meaning, were grim. "I've heard it several times...but so far no one explained the meaning to me."

Kristoff's eyes wandered off when he saw a Raven fly to a nearby tree - his eyes burning into his soul. And when the young man looked back to the fire, it was as if the scenery changed with it as Ingrid began to speak.

"The twilight of the Gods... shall begin as follows..." The Fires crackled up into the air, taking more omnious forms. "There will be three years of unending winter, and summers of black sunlight. People will lose all hope, and turn to incest, theft and civil war. Three birds shall make a call - one in Midgard, one in Asgard, another in Nilfheim. The dead in Nilfheim shall rise to accompany Loki in his rebellion. Loki, along with his child Fenrir, shall break their chains to wreck havoc on the world." Kristoff glanced towards Hans, and suddenly he saw a Wolf instead of the prince. The ice harvester blinked again, and the vision dissappeared as quickly as before. " The gates of valhalla open, and Odin rides out to battle for the last time, while Surt, the fire giant from Muspelheim, and the Frost giants make the world cease in fire and ice, all the way to Yggdrasil."

Anna noticed Hans' trembling hands and she quickly took hold of them, to give him somehow a bit of comfort.

"The serpent Jormungandr shall come out of the seas, flooding the world. Thor kills him, but dies by the beast's venom. Thor and the sea serpentJormungand slew each other, as did Surt and the god Freyr, and likewise Heimdall and Loki. Odin and Tyr both fell to Fenrir, who was then killed by Vidar. At last, Fenrir's sons, Hati and Skoll shall swallow the moon and sun."

* * *

Elsa woke up when she heard the keys being turned arround from her cell. Often when the guard came in, she was tempted to use her magic and get out of here along with Franz. But she couldn't risk it. Not yet. The duke couldn't deny anymore that her sister was alive, as the guards gossiped about the latest rumors - they were already riding towards the castle. No. She would wait, till everyone was distracted with the battle, and then, o then, she would show how strong Ice truly is...

Franz felt it too, that familiar tension before a battle. The prince couldn't rest properly anymore, as always before the battle begins. Both he and the queen quickly agreed to guard the other in shifts - Just to be safe in case the Duke decided to use them as bait. Franz didn't believe that the Duke would though - he was largely in advantage with his army. But still. Better too carefull then not careful at all. And so, the two royals waited in silence for the battle to come.

* * *

Anna took a deep breath as she saw the Duke approach with his delegation. Along with him, he had his trusted body guards, as well as 2 high lords who betrayed the Crown for the Duke. She would deal with them later... for now the princess had only eyes for the hated man in front of her.

The princess too, had taken a delegation with her - Hans and Kristoff off course, as well as Helga and Eidnar, who was chosen by the Saami to lead. For a moment only silence was between the two adversaries, untill the Duke began.

"I thank you for returning the Princess safely to me." smiled the Duke secure to Hans. "Now, dismount and kneel before me, all of you, and proclaim me the true ruler of Arendelle. I'll pardon you and your country for siding with the traitor-princess" said the Duke to Hans. "I'll even pardon these treasonous lords."

No-one dismounted, their faces blank and emotionless.

The duke chuckled at their disobediance "Come now, Princess! You don't have the men, you don't have the horses. You don't even have a castle! Why lead those poor souls into a massacre?"

"You're right." answered Anna. "There is no need for a battle. Lives don't have to be lost. Let's do it the old way. I chose a champion, you chose yours."

The Duke laughed. " No doubt you'll chose prince Hans over here?" The duke re-shifted his gaze to the prince. " I've heard stories about you. According to the records, you are the best swordsman in the Southern Isles!" Hans didn't answer to his remark. After that, he returned his attention back to Anna. "I don't know if my man will beat yours. But I know for sure my army will. I have 7000 men, you have what? 2000? not even?"

"you have the numbers indeed. But will they fight for you, if you don't want to fight for them?" nodded Anna. The high lords shifted uncomfortably on their horses, feeling conflicted on their vows.

The Duke's face went red from rage. "you're good. very good." bit the old man. "Will you let your siblings die because you're too proud to surrender?"

"How do we know you have them?" asked Anna.

one of the high lords came forward and threw a sack before the princess' horse. Out of it, two female hands rolled out, as the blood still gutsed from it. But flowing blood, knew Anna, also meant that the owner of that body was still alive. A dead body wouldn't bleed anymore. The princess swallowed heavily to contain her anger, as did all the others.

"Now, if you're going to think I-"

"you're going to die tomorrow, Lord duke" interrupted Anna. The duke hadn't expected such bold words from her, and didn't say anything. "Sleep well." After that, the princess rode away, with her delegation before the Duke could answer.

* * *

That night, everyone sat together, discussing their battle plans for a last time. "Everyone in Arendelle will watch. If they sense weakness from his part they will stop fearing him. Fear is his power, but his weakness too." said one of the generals.

"Indeed, they are forced to fight for him." nodded Anna. "When they-"

"they'll run through us like an axe through ice." commented Eidnar, not caring for etiquette.

"Then we'll dig trenches all across our flanks. an double envelopment." said Captain Halmjarson. When the captain saw Eidnar's blank face, he tried to re-explain it. "A pincle move." Still blank. The captain turned his eyes to the ice harvester to ask for help.

"So they won't hit us from the sides" explained Kristoff in simpler language.

"Good." nodded Eidnar. He didn't know about all these terms, but as long as it spared as much lives as possible, he was content.

Most importantly, they have to charge at us. We're on higher ground so we have the advantage there" said Hans as he looked to the map. "we will need patience" the prince glanced to the princess. "If we let him come to us, he'll have difficulty to get on higher ground. Then we surround him from three sides." It was tricky, with such a small number of men... but you didn't win a war without risks, knew the prince as he moved one of the pieces arround.

"Did you really think he would duel it out?" whispered Kristoff as the generals put their own ideas with that of Hans.

"No. But I wanted him angry - and when you're angry, you don't think clear." answered Anna. After another hour of discussing, everyone retired to their beds. "Hans?" Anna's voice trembled. Now that it was here, she felt nervous for what would come.

"Yes?" The prince noticed Anna's nervousness. There was more to come, he saw.

"I'm afraid." whispered Anna as tears began to spill down her cheeks. "All these men... they rely on me. But the truth is, I know nothing of warfare like you. I don't know how to inspire people like Kristoff..."

"Anna, look at yourself" smiled Hans. "You single handedly put your feet down when the High Lords wanted to lecture you about your decisions. You travelled up the North Mountain to retrieve your sister. Don't ever think you're not important. Come here, it looks like you need a hug." The prince shushed the trembling princess down. "You don't need to worry."

"But, aren't you nervous?" asked Anna confused. He seemed so calm in all of this...

"No. I'm terrified." admitted Hans. After a short silence, the man spoke again. "He's good at the Game." When he saw Anna's confusing face, the prince knew he had to explain further. "He's good at manipulating people. And sadly I have to admit, that he's even better then I am."

"Meaning?" pressed Anna on.

"Which means... he'll try to provoke you."

"He already did."

"No." The man took hold of her arms and forced her to look into his eyes. "I know how his mind works, because I once was like him. He WILL hurt you, and let you lose your calm before the battle." the man took a deep breath. "Just... don't do what he wants you to do."

Anna frowned. "Alright... I'll keep it in mind."

The prince looked up when he saw Kristoff peak back inside the tent. "I'll excuse myself. Rest well. We all need you sharp tomorrow."

"And you as well." nodded the princess. Anna then returned her attention back to Kristoff, who she took into a crushing hug. "Stay with me tonight." whispered the princess. And he did.

* * *

The next day at dawn, the two armies stood opposite one another, waiting for the other to charge first. Anna narrowed her eyes as she searched for the Duke. She couldn't find him. Where was he? it would be a delight for him to watch this. After a few minutes, she saw him arrive... with someone bounded behind his horse. Anna's eyes became slits when she tried to find out who it was, and widened again when she recognized the young child in front of her. Anders...

 _"Hey what's the matter?"_

 _"Norm..." cried the boy. "He's gone!"_

 _"Norm?"_

 _"My pig!" clarified Anders._

 _"Well, Anders, I happen to be Arendelle's top -" Anna gasped when she saw the pig run past her. "PIG!" BWAM! immediately, Anna fell down on a table, causing all the cakes to be swooped off. "sorry! I help bake more!" yelled the clumsy princess as she found a pole for support. "WHOAH!" it wasn't a pole, but a circus man, who stood on the poles for amusement. "Ugh, good sir, could you please-" Anna noticed the pig again. "Follow that pig!"_

Anna returned back to reality and climbed off her horse, to se the Duke hold up a knife, blinking into the sunlight.

"You like games, little man?" smiled the Duke as he cut the ropes. "Lets play a game. Run to your princess" pointed the Duke. "Easy."

The little boy looked confused to the man's actions, as did everyone else. He let him just go?! Slowly the boy walked forwards, and looked uncertainly behind.

"Now, you have to run you know" smiled the duke. "That's the game." A soldier came by to give the Duke a crossbow and the boy's eyes widened, understanding what "game" the duke actually meant. Immediately he sprinted off into the direction and safety of the other army.

Anna too had noticed what the Duke was planning, and she quickly mounted her horse, riding towards the young boy.

"Anna!" Hans held Kristoff back when he wanted to ride with her.

"Don't!" sissed Hans. "This is what he wants, to lure us all out!"

"But Anna-"

"She'll be fine." assured the prince. However, his voice didn't sound as convinced.

Already, the first arrow was released, and the boy screamed in fear - zfff! Tsjak! It had missed, a few meters from his left, it had landed.

"Come on, hiyah!" spurred Anna on as she already leaned to her side to pick the boy into her arms.

Another arrow was placed, as if he had all the time in the world. again, the arrow flew away... zff! Tsjak! It had missed a second time, and the boy ran on, crushing the arrow under his running feet.

Only 10 meters now... 5... Anna stretched out her hand as far as she could when-

"TSJAK!"

A grunt came from the boy's mouth as the arrow pierced through his chest, and he fell on the ground like a rag doll. The princess reigned in her horse and looked down only to see the boy draw his last breath before her eyes. Slowly the princess looked up to see the Duke smile to her, almost amiably. And then the man returned and walked to the back of his army, where he was the most protected.

"Don't!" whispered Kristoff, as he seemed to sense the princess' anger, even from such a distance. She hadn't moved from her spot - soon, the arrows would be released, and she would be shot full of it!

Hans too, seemed to sense what was going on in Anna's head. "Prepare to charge!" yelled the prince to their own calvary. "Prepare to charge!"

With gritted teeth, Anna abandoned all advice, and spurred her horse forward, towards the duke - just in time, as she avoided the arrows being released on the spot she was before.

"nock!" yelled the duke again. The archers did as asked, and put an arrow on their bow. "draw!" the archers pulled their bowstrings back and held the bow up into the air "Lose!" again a series of arrows flew down, and this time, Anna wasn't so lucky. Or at least, not her horse, who was hit with 6 arrows, causing the princes to fly over its head, crashing on the ground.

"Now." spoke the duke.

At his command the calvary rode towards the fallen princess.

The air was gone from her lungs and Anna gasped, to shake the dizziness off. As she managed to stand back upright she saw the calvary ( 3500 horses!) ride towards her. Well, it was already to late to turn back, mused Anna as she drew her sword. Her sheath, she let it fall on the ground, as she had no need of it anymore.

Just when she thought the horses would traple her to mush, the world seemed to explode in cries and metal as the two armies collided into one another. If rider and horse didn't die during the harsh collision, they sure did when the spears plunged themselves into their bodies. Those who were unlucky, got trampled underneath the horses themselves.

Anna blinked. With all the noise and flashes of the armies colliding she had difficulty to orientate who was the enemy and who wasn't. And so, the princess searched around, to find a man nearby (that had survived the big collission) fighting one of her men. The princess immediately sprung forward, and after a few swings, she buried her sword into the man's stomach. "ARE YOU ALRIG-"

"TSJAK!"

Anna had to duck again, from the flying arrows - one of them had pierced themselves through the man's head. She didn't have time to contemplate. Again, she was fighting off one of the soldiers; This fight didn't take long however... a horse collided with the man, nearly taking Anna with him in the process. Immediately after, the princess went to the wounded man, and put her sword through his stomach, stabbing him multiple times. Again the princess looked arround, and backed away when one of the riders wanted to cleave her head off. And another came and then another... The princess fought on.

Soon, they weren't on solid ground anymore. The collision had caused the bodies, both from men and horses to pile up, like a big mountain of flesh and blood all arround them. Soldiers stood above it, stabbing the wounded and the healthy.

Hans, who had stayed behind with a small regiment of archers, dismounted his horse. They weren't much of use now that the calvaries had already charged into one another. The plan had been for the archers to hit the approaching calvary... They could still do that off course, but that would mean they would hit their own men too!

The duke didn't seem to have a problem , and let the archers fire their arrows, piercing friend and enemy alike. "lose!"

"Brothers follow me!" The men behind him screamed, and ran towards the fight scene.

The duke smiled when he saw Hans charge towards them. Perfect. This was what he wanted. Everything was going according to plan. "Now." The infantry ran forward as his command and the Duke smiled from atop his horse, overseeing the whole spectacle from afar.

All the while Anna had avoided such horrible faiths like her men, as she fought on another men. After a few swings, she managed to pierce his throat. She immediately pulled the sword out and another man fell down, ripped open from stomach to shoulder.

"aaaah!" Anna managed to block the sword of her enemy just in time, but slipped due to the snowy, bloodied ground. again the sword came down, and again the princess held up her defences- just barely. Another swing came her way when-

TSJAK! The man fell down and Kristoff helped Anna up. "Hey?" brought the ice harvester out. He couldn't say more, but Anna understand his unsaid question, and nodded to indicate that everything was okay with her. A growl made both look behind them, to see Hans, the snowgies and marshmallow come to their aid. The otherwise so cute snowgies now sprung upon the soldiers, biting their sharp teeth in their nose, hands or even in their mouth. Marshmallow stumped forward, and threw a rider along with his horse away, causing both animal and human to be splattered when they came back on the ground. After that the big snow monster pointed questionly to the approaching infantry from the Duke, who passed by the huge pile of bodies.

Hans slew another man down and looked arround to see the infantry march arround them, like a giant caterpillar. No... the prince swallowed when he realized the Duke's plan far too late. And as they searched arround desperately for a way out, the gaps closed all arround them. They were stuck in-between a huge pile of squirming bodies... and the infantry. They were surrounded.

* * *

Even from such a distance, Elsa and Franz could hear the battle. Not knowing which side won. Suddenly the door opened to reveal two guards.

"What is it?" Elsa didn't get an answer as the guards removed both her and Franz' shackles.

"The Duke wanted you two to see his victory" smirked the weaselton-guard as he pushed both Franz and Elsa up their feet.

Elsa's eyes shifted to Franz, before obeying the guards. Almost... they held both her and Franz from behind, so if she -

BWAM! just when Franz and Elsa went through the dungeon door, Elsa let the winds blow the guards into the cell they guarded before. The impact was so hard, that the two men broke their skulls on the stone walls, causing their brains to splatter across the room. In normal circumstances, Elsa might have felt sorry for this. But this wasn't normal anymore. The duke had murdered her friends, had taken her kingdom hostage, tried to murder her sister and family TWICE. No. She was done being merciful. She was done being a good girl. Elsa let her hands re-appear and clenched them into fists.

"You there! stop!"

With a mere flick of her hand, ice spikes pierced through the men like a knife through butter. They died instantly without knowing what had happened to them.

Franz swallowed. He had heard how powerful she was... but to witness it firsthand, was chilling to see. Literally. The prince took the men's swords up in his hands, and tried to get used to its different weight. In terms of sword fighting, The southern prince had skilled himself in using two swords instead of only one. His brothers had laughed - its way too difficult to keep your balance! But, he went on, and now, no one, not even Hans could manage to get through his defence. When he had to take his baby brother with only one sword however, it was a different story off course.

"Where to, your majesty?"

"We stay right here to take back the castle. Without it the Duke has nothing to run to."

"But, our siblings..." said Franz worried about Hans' safety.

"They won't get hurt." said Elsa certain of herself. "The duke has not only angered me."

Franz frowned at her cryptic words, but returned his attention back to the hall when soldiers came by. Quick as lightening, the prince disarmed the first man and plunged his sword through his chest. Immediately after he took it out, he held his two swords up in the air like a cross when a huge bulky officier swung his axe. The prince trembled under the pressure, but kept stance. The problem was though with him holding the axe up, he had difficulty from moving the weapon away.

Elsa noticed the difficult situation, and shot a ice spike towards the man, who dropped dead on the floor.

"Thanks!" Franz went on taking the second man and slightly looked to his right to see one of the soldiers try to stab Elsa in the stomach while she fended the first one off. "No!" With a flick of his hand, Franz turned his second sword arround in his hand, so the sharp edge was behind him, and stabbed the man before he could attempt to kill the queen. Immediately after, Franz returned his attention back to his before him. While he blocked the sword with his left, he moved his hand forward, causing the sharp edge of the sword go right through his stomach from right to left. Blood splattered on the prince's face and into his mouth. The queen, he saw was no better as she slew the last man down, leaving the dungeon halls eerily quiet after the fight.

The two looked to one another in silence before marching on to the next hall, where the most soldiers rested during the day. To Elsa' surprise, she actually found himself smiling at the mere thought of it. The Duke saw them as monsters? Well, he would soon find out how monstruous they could be...

 **I apologize for not updating for a while. I had a writers block. Hopefully your reviews can keep me going till the end!**

 **I know I'm going to get a lot of hate for this by making Anna and Elsa so dark. But let me explain why:**

 **\- Anna is in the middle of a bunch of soldiers trying to kill her. You aren't going to try to negociate. You will try to save your own skin.**

 **\- As for Elsa, what else do you expect? The Duke invaded her kingdom, killed dozens of people... a lot of them were friends of her. He cut off her own HANDS. Not to mention he traumatized her with showing the dead bodies of her loved ones. It turns out they aren't dead, but still... that is going to leave a mark on you isn't it?**

 **\- a lot of the scenes are based on the episode "battle of bastards" from Game of thrones. Like seriously those fighting scenes were amazingly choreographed. I don't own this, sadly enough.**

 **-As for the duke... Leave in the comments your theories on how he will die!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Forgive me for such lack of quality writing. I really SUCK at fighting scenes. The moment you have been waiting for is finally here. oh, and prepare for handkerchiefs, because this one will have you bawl your eyes out from the feels.**

Slowly, the infantry marched forward, holding their spears before them to drive both Saami and Ardellians together. Sudden cries from behind made Hans look up: One of the high lords - he couldn't remember the name - was climbing down from the huge pile of squirming, pleading bodies, going straight towards them.

"Break the lines!" yelled Hans as he ran forward to slay the first men down. "Break the lines, everyone!"

The Saami screamed and launched themselves upon the shields, trying to get through them. Some of them succeeded to push the shields away, but immediately got stabbed by either a spear or a sword.

"Eidnar, no!" Hans quickly pulled the Saami back when the man's arm got hit by one of the spears. Again, the infrantry marched up, and again everyone was forced to step back.

Anna looked arround, to see Marshmallow beat 3 shields away, after which he gripped the man and tore him apart. The giant snow monster screamed when the soldiers began to stab him - it hurt, and it made him angry. The snowgies quickly helped their older brother, and went in-between the small gaps to bite the soldiers feet or legs.

It wasn't enough.

"fall back!" yelled Rickar. "Fall back everyo-" The boy died when a spear went through his chest.

Eidnar looked arround to see on the other side less enemies to break through. "Come on!" The man pressed himself in-between the other soldiers, going to the other side.

The princess stiffened when she averted her eyes, looking straight into one of the high lords. The man hesitated, as did she. They both remembered meeting with one another before, at the coronation ball... how far it all looked. Just before Anna wanted to go forward, a sudden group of Saami now ran towards the high lord's soldiers, as they didn't had any luck with breaking the Duke's lines. In all the chaos, no one noticed the princess being trampled underneath...

Kristoff didn't know where Anna was, nor Hans, as he tried to hold them off. One down, another came and then another... The ice harvester screamed and lunged the axe he had taken into the man's skull. He quickly took the axe out and buried it into the neck of the second one, causing blood to splatter all over him. Not that it mattered anyway. His clothes as well as his face was drenched in blood and dust. Again, Kristoff swinged his axe to block an enemy's sword.

The prince' breathing had become irregular. How many had he slain? he had lost count honestly. With another move of his hand, the sword buried himself into the man's stomach. When he looked up to find his new opponent however, he saw the High lord in front of him. Unlike the princess, the high lord had no kindness for the prince, who had plunged the whole country into a civil war. Thanks to him and the queen, his son died on the council the day the duke invaded. It could all have been avoided if the queen hadn't been so stubborn in taking the prince as consort. It could all have been avoided if it wasn't for HIM.

The high lord screamed in anger and launched himself upon the prince, who hadn't expected him to throw him on the ground. Hans didn't have time to recover, as the high lord began to punch him in the face, and again and again...

The space to move became less and less as the armies of the Duke forced them together, like a pot of sardines. Picture it like the air being pressed from your lungs: slowly the air would dissappear and you would die from suffocation. Anna gasped as she felt the pressure on her body become too much. She didn't want to die! "help!" but no one heard her - the screams from the wounded made sure of that. With gritted teeth the princess forced her body up, and she gasped as fresh air came back to her. From this pressed up position, she saw her whole army being descimated by the Duke.

She saw Hans being punched to death. Marshmallow got stabbed by spears, making his icy structure unstable and on the verge of collapsing. The Snowgies got trampled under the soldier's feet. The princess sobbed when she saw Kristoff being stabbed in the hip - she didn't know if he was alive or not.

Pain and blood. That was all he knew now as the high lord went on to pummel him. At that moment, the most primal instinct came up: He wanted to survive. To live.

He didn't want to die. _I don't want to die._ whined the Wolf.

It was as if something clicked inside his head, as both him and the Wolf melted together. He had always seen him as his enemy, had always feared losing control. But that was what had made the Wolf come out - because he was fearful of his own strength, the Wolf came out to protect him. Made that sense? probably not. But he had never seen so clear before in his life. When the man tried to punch him again, Hans catched his fist mid-air. Before the astonished man could process what was happening, Hans turned their positions arround, so he was now on top.

For a moment the prince contemplated if he should kill him. The wolf part of him said yes, yes kill him. The human part hesistated though and Hans unclenched his fist. No. He would not kil him. It was not his to take, but Elsa's... Hans took his knife, and with the pummel, he knocked the man unconcious.

A horn made everyone look up in confusion. Had they heard it right? Both Saami and Ardellans looked to the Duke's forces, who were apparently just as surprised as them. Again the horn was blown, and everyone looked into the direction from which it came.

The sounds of approaching horses could be heard. Soon after, they saw them come into view, along with their banners which had the Southern sigil on it. Caleb had managed to convince the Council...

Anna's mouth split into a huge grin as she saw the Southern Isles' army come forward, crashing into the infantry, and joining with the remaining Saami and Ardellians.

The King of the Southern Isles, Caleb watched from afar and searched among the people for his youngest brother. The king smiled when he noticed Hans' flaming hair, before turning his attention back to the astonished Duke. "Jurgen. Send the calvary all across the infantry." Jurgen obeyed, and another wave of calvary went forward, with him, riding across the circle of Infantry that held the princess and her men prisoner, running through them like domino's.

The Duke himself looked with rage to his decimated army and cursed himself for using all his troops into the charge. Now, he had besides his residing men in the castle nothing left. As he looked across the siege, he suddenly noticed The princess crawling her way across the pile of dead bodies. Wait... the castle... they could never lay siege there! The Duke turned arround and gallopped away from the siege as quick as he could with his guards.

Caleb noticed the Duke fleeing from battle, and his concern grew even more when he saw Hans join Anna into the chase. "Caleb!" Franz' shoutout to him made him focus back to the fight before him. "Some of them get away." noticed the prince as he saw a few of the Duke's generals flee.

"They won't." Caleb narrowed his eyes and gave a click against his horse' flank. "Come on. Let's end this once and for all." the king spurted his horse further on, into the heat of battle itself.

* * *

The gates of the palace went open when the Duke approached, and immediately shut down for siege when he came in. "Their army is gone." said The Duke as he dismounted.

"Ours is gone too" commented the man. He swallowed nervously when the Duke turned arround.

"They don't have the men for sieging this castle." retorted the Duke. Not sooner had he said that, or the castle doors croaked underneath Marshmallow's strong hands. The archers above the door kept shooting arrows to him, but the snow monster didn't give up so easily. Another good punch made him go through the wooden door.

"shoot, shoot!" yelled the Duke. "Where are those archers when you need them?!" What the Duke didn't know, was that Franz and Elsa had killed the resting soldiers in the baracks. Leaving only arround 100 men for the Duke to defend themselves.

Another crack made the door fall down from the mighty snow monster, who was now at the end of his strength. The arrows and spears pierced through his ice, that was on the verge to crack. The beast' legs gave out from the pain while the Ardellians, Saami and Southerners ran into the courtyard, killing the remaining resisting men.

Anna stopped when she saw the pained look on the giant snow monster, and she slowly raised her hand to comfort him when- Tsjak! tsjak! Two arrows buried themselves into Marshmallow's eyes and the giant dropped down dead. Slowly, everyone turned to the two responsible weaselton guards. Anna wanted to run towards the two hated men, when Kristoff stopped her.

"We handle them." said the ice harvester with his eyes transfixed upon the two.

"But-"

"The Duke is getting away. Get after him before you lose him." said Hans while pushing Anna out of the way. That had the princess convinced, and she stormed behind the fleeing duke, while her army killed the remaining soldiers.

When the archers wanted to shoot the two men, Kristoff stopped them. "No!" said the ice harvester. "They are ours." The men blinked surprised, but did as Kristoff commanded.

"You really think you can take us boy." grinned one of the assassins. "We are trained in more weapons then you can count on your fingers."

"Oh, we don't need weapons to take you down" snarled Hans as he let his sword clatter on the ground. Kristoff did the same and took up a shield nearby. The assassins laughed when Hans just stood there without anything to defend himself.

"Who are you taking?" asked Kristoff casually.

"The one on the right." commented Hans as they both ran forward. The two assassins took out their swords, sure of their victory. Kristoff was the fastest to reach his opponent, and blocked the man's first swing before slamming the shield into the man's stomach. The guard fell down, as the air dissappeared from his lungs, and Kristoff sprang upon him, beating him till his opponent's face saw red from blood.

The guard smirked when he saw Hans storm towards him and he raised his sword to cleave him in half when Hans just took the man's wrist and swung him to the other side. The man screamed when Hans broke the man's wrist, causing the sword to fall from his broken hand.

Hans smirked coldly to the man in front of him. He wouldn't give him a quick death. "Stand up" He wanted to man to be fully concious, so he would know what would happen to him...

The guard screamed in fear when he saw the prince change into a large black-brownish wolf and he leaped up his feet to run away. The man was so frightened that he didn't notice that the wolf didn't chase him.

Hans grinned in sheer amusement. Oh, he could kill him on the spot alright - he was WAY faster then him. But hey what was the fun in that? _go on, little lamb, run away from me..._ He wanted to give the man a glimpse of hope that he could escape. As he waited another 10 seconds, he felt the excitement and bloodlust of the chase in his bones. He hadn't eaten for a LONG time now...

In just a few seconds, the prince had closed the distance between him and the guard, and he pinned the frightened man on the ground with his claws. Hans waited another second to fully enjoy this moment. He was going to kill him, but not in blind rage, oh no. He wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. He let his tongue go over his sharp teeth before diving to the man's neck, ripping through his flesh and bones like it was nothing.

Kristoff meanwhile, had taken out his knife and slowly slit the man's artery on his wrist. As the blood dripped on the ground in an alarming rate, Kristoff didn't even flinch and kept looking into the man's eyes till his death. As his own red vision of anger dissappeared, Kristoff stood up and walked away. "Feed it to the dogs." murmured the ice harvester.

* * *

Anna ran after the duke into the throne room and she had to laugh as she threw the doors open. How fitting to end it all here...

"No...no please no..."

He was begging?! Anna couldn't hold herself back, and she laughed out loud at the sight before her. She was going crazy probably, and honestly she didn't mind at all. He had MADE her who she was. He had re-shaped everyone she held dear. And now he would die by his own creation, like frankenstein died by his own monster.

As the Duke cowered in a corner, Anna kept slowly advancing upon the old man. Without any effort (thanks to her training with Kristoff and Hans, she had quite buffed out!) she tilted the man back to his feet and forced him to look into her eyes. Pathetic, that was what he was. A complete coward, who hid behind his men. The first punch she gave him, broke his glasses and gave him a blue eye. Her own knuckles became bloody from the broken glass, but Anna was so full of adrenaline and anger from the previous battle that she didn't pay attention to it.

The second punch broke a few of his teeth. The third one broke his nose (again), and blood spilled down the man's mouth. The fourth one gave him a second blue eye. The fifth one broke his jaw.

It was exhillerating to have this man, who had tortured so much of her subjects, who had tried to kill her and her sister multiple times, in her grasp. It made Anna feel... powerful and she kept going and going and going...

After another punch, she was aware from the corner of her eye that someone was watching her, and she looked up to see her sister, with Franz at her side. Her fist stopped mid- air. Elsa...

The young queen looked with great eyes to her little sister, who was beating the Duke to death. This... wasn't her sister. This was a stranger...

Slowly Anna stood up and both sisters looked to one another, searching for whatever there was left from their former selves. Both their eyes had turned hard and cold from all the events that had taken place...

"Elsa...its me..." whispered Anna as she came forward. vaguely the princess noticed that Elsa had hands made of ice. Most of her thoughts however were focused on her cold eyes. Had they both changed so much that they didn't recognize one another? But then, Anna saw tears spring into Elsa's eyes, and she knew her sister, her big sister was still in there. And she too, began to weep - not because she was sad, but because she was so full of joy, it hurt her.

 _We only have each other... its just you and me... what are we gonna do?_

The two sisters ran towards each other and hugged as tightly as they could.

"Anna..." cried Elsa. "Gods, I thought I lost you forever..." The young queen kissed her sister on the cheeks and forehead all while caressing her hair.

"It's alright...I'm here..." sobbed Anna as she held on to her sister like she was a life line. As both sisters rubbed their red-teared eyes, a cough came from behind.

"Princess Anna..." spoke Franz nervously. "My brother, Hans, is he..." He let the sentence linger, hoping that it would not be true.

"He's alright, Franz. He's in the courtyard, dealing with those thugs along with Kristoff." assured the princess. As soon as she said Hans was alright, Franz' face lit up like a child during christmas and he quickly ran outside to find his sibling. Just as the Southern prince went outside, a few soldiers came in to check on the princess' safety.

"Take him to the dungeons" said Elsa with an icy voice while she pointed to the Duke.

"Elsa-" wanted the shocked princess to object. Her sister's face however shut her objection down, and Anna smiled. No, Elsa would not spare the Duke's life as she had before.

The Ardellian guards obliged with great pleasure their queen's command, while the re-united siblings went outside to search for Kristoff and Hans.

"It's the queen!"

"She's safe!"

"Elsa!" smiled Kristoff to the ice queen as both sister's approached. The bulky ice harvester took her into a crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're alright!" The man then frowned as he saw Elsa's self made icy hands. "Wait... Elsa, didn't you..."

"I made them myself" grinned Elsa with a smile from ear to ear.

Kristoff whistled in astonishment. He thought he had already seen everything from the ice queen, but she still managed to amaze him everyday. The blonde man saw Elsa's gaze shift away from him, searching for a certain someone. "He's over there." smiled Kristoff as he pointed to Hans.

"Where?" frowned Elsa confused. She only saw a gigantic wolf that was eating from the weaselton guard. Franz, she saw, was also looking for his baby brother. "I don't see him."

"No, he's right over there..." said Anna as she pushed Elsa forward.

"But, that's just a giant wolf!"

"Oh right..." mumbled Anna. "We forgot you didn't know yet."

"Know what?" asked the queen as she shifted her eyes back to the wolf. He seemed familiar to her somehow... Suddenly the air arround the animal seemed to shake, and both Franz and Elsa's eyes widened when they recognized Hans.

The prince trembled. To shift back and forth between wolf and human in such short amount of time, had made him exhausted. And so as he tried to shake the dizziness away from head he suddenly noticed two blue eyes staring back at him. After blinking a second time, Hans recognized his brother. "Franz..." croaked Hans out. Gods, was it really him? The prince gasped when he felt Franz embrace him. No it wasn't a dream. It was real. He was real. He was truly here! As the realization dawned upon him, Hans pulled his brother close to him and wept along.

Sudden cries of their names made both re-united brothers look up, to see Jurgen and Caleb come their way.

The transformation had left Hans quite... well, exposed, and Franz quickly accepted a cloak that had been thrown to him by one of the Ardellian soldiers. The older brother's mind reeled with questions: how could he change like that? was it some kind of curse? But as much as he wanted to see those questions answered, Franz now had only one that needed an answer.

"Are you alright?"

Hans nodded weakly and grinned when Jurgen and Caleb took them both into a hug. Faces, he had missed for so long... As the four brothers parted, and Hans wobbly sought back his feet, his eyes were immediately fixated on the young queen. If it weren't for his brothers, he might have fallen again. Gods, she was alive, and safe and... THe prince's chest heaved with all the emotions running through him. They could be together. And nothing would stop them...

THe prince and queen launched themselves to each other and the crowd roared in approval as the two finally kissed. Soon after they parted, Elsa felt Anna take her into a hug, followed by Kristoff, then the Westerguard brothers, after that Ingrid... All arround her she saw the beloved faces of her family and friends.

She was now truly home.

 **So, we're sadly almost at the end. Don't worry, there are still two more chapters left. What did you think of the big reunion? I wanted to re-unite the siblings first before letting Hans and Elsa re-unite.**

 **As for the Duke, he'll be dealt next chapter (still no theories on how he will die?), and both Hell and Skadi will re-appear for a final time to wrap that particular arc up. The reason why they didn't appear for such a long time will also be solved.**

 **Again, thank you all so much for your support, I can't say it enough. I never expected so much readers to be interested in my story, it truly means a lot to me.**


	20. Epilogue part 1

_**Epilogue (part 1)**_

 _ **\- Winter: Death and depression -**_

The battle was over, but work still had to be done. Soldiers had to get food, drink and a place to rest. The wounded needed to be tended to, the dead needed a proper resting place.

Hans heaved another dead body up and brought it to the mass grave the Saami had made - thanks to the cold, it was difficult to make different graves, they would freeze immediately. As he worked he noticed many, far too many familiar faces. Rikkar. Eric. Eidnar, to name a few...

A sudden clasp from Caleb on his shoulder startled the southern prince and he looked behind him to see Franz and Jurgen help with them. They all worked in silence as they tried to process everything that had happened, and that same evening, the four brothers sat together with a cup of glogg.

"So... what's with the shapeshifting?" Jurgen couldn't hold himself back any longer, as his curiosity drove him mad.

Hans rubbed his neck before starting. He told everything, about the Gods and myths and all the events that had led to the battle they had just fought.

Jurgen whistled. "Whoa, I want that too!"

his youngest brother shook his head. "believe me you really don't."

"But come on, don't you think that's awesome?" went Jurgen on. "So what does Elsa think of your form? Is it bigger?"

Hans frowned confused. "You saw me. Unless you need your eyes checked." joked the prince.

"No, I meant bigger down..." Jurgen pointed downwards. Immediately the three other brothers grimaced.

"Ew, Jurgen come on!" commented Franz disgusted.

"What? Every woman wants a beast in the bed." said Jurgen innocently while Hans' face turned as red as his hair. "Quite literally for you I believe."

"O for the love of-" Hans stood up, not wanting to hear any of his insinuations any longer and walked away.

"Hey come on, Hans" said Jurgen as he took his sibling's arm. "It was a joke, I'm sorry alright?"

"You always say that to start all over again" scolded Hans. "I forgot how much of a pest you are."

"Hey that's what big brothers are for" smiled Jurgen. "To infuriate you to no end."

Hans shook his head and a smile came back on his lips. "no more of those filthy questions or insinuations alright?"

"Deal." After a long pause Jurgen opened his mouth again. "So, is it bigger?" The prince roared from laughter when Hans ran after him. Soon enough however the youngest sibling tackled Jurgen and ruffled through the man's hair. Hans knew his older brother hated that. "No,no, stop!" laughed Jurgen as Hans messed up his blonde hair.

Hans grinned along. When he felt the punishement was enoug, he released his grip on his brother. The two brothers playfully began to push one another away as they returned to the camp fire, their little dispute forgotten. A few years earlier, the two would have gotten really mad at one another - but after being seperated for so long and the fear of losing one of their siblings, had made them all realize how silly those disputes truly were, and it had made them all the more tolerable towards each other. They were together and safe and sound, and that was what mattered now.

Elsa smiled from afar as she saw the four westerguard brothers chat about everything they had missed from the other's adventures. The young queen took a gulp from her Glogg and kept turning the cup arround in her hand, while being deep in thought. When Anna approached her, back from chatting with Ingrid, Elsa stood up. She had lengthened the moment out far enough now. "Where is he?"

Anna didn't need to ask who 'he' was. "In the dungeon, third cell on the right." said the princess immediately. Not sooner had she said his location, or the queen turned arround to the person she was most eager to re-meet.

* * *

The Duke groaned when he regained concious again, feeling the copper sent and layer of dried blood in his mouth and on his face. His arms hurt, and as he instinctively tried to get rid of the pain, he hissed when he felt the ropes burn even harder into his skin, so he stopped. After blinking multiple times, his sight became clearer, And he saw the queen on the other side of the bars from his cell. "Ah queen Elsa..." His voice croaked from too little water, and he swallowed again. "So this is where I will be staying?"

The queen's face stayed blank. "No..." shook the Duke his injured face. "Off course not." After a short silence, the Duke spoke again. "So, who's going to kill me?"

Again, a blank face was his answer.

"You?" the Duke chuckled, but stopped when the pain became too much. "You don't have the courage."

"No. but I have revenge." answered the ice queen sharply. "You saw me as a monster... now, you'll have what you wanted all along" Her tone was quiet and calm like a soft breeze. But just that calmness was what made the Duke for the first time in forever, truly afraid.

"You can't. you don't have your magic." bluffed the man.

"Don't I?" A smile came on Elsa's lips, but her eyes lacked warmth. At the same time she spoke, the room became drastically cold, and the Duke gasped as the air pained his old lungs.

"How... that's... that's impossible!" shivered the Duke.

"Do you know what happens to those who die outside of battle?" ignored Elsa the Duke's stuttering. Slowly the queen went inside the cell, and with a flick of her hand, she closed the door behind her with a gust of wind. After that, she cut the Duke's ropes - he was too weak after all to try and kill her. Her nails digged into the man's shoulder, and the man roared in pain when Ice spikes went through the place where she laid her hand upon. "After they die" commented Elsa as she walked arround as if nothing had happened. "They get taken by Hell herself." From the corner of her eye, she already saw The Goddess of the Underworld, patiently waiting for the soul she was about to take. "And she judges them - both those who are generous, and cruel in life. Those she deems cruel, she inceases forever into Eternal Frost under Nilfheim." whispered the young queen.

The Goddess despiced the man for various reasons. The Children of Fenrir were under her protection - Although he didn't have the Gift, Franz was no exception on the rule. To see him whipped on the courtyard, had fueled the Goddess' repulse for him. Another reason - no, reasons! - were all those other innocent lives, who she was forced to take before their time.

And the Duke had not only angered her. Skadi herself was watching by her side to see her reap the Duke's life away. Not only had the Duke harmed two of her descendants, he had also killed Kai and Gerda, who were very dear to Skadi's daughter, the feared Snow Queen.

The Duke trembled as he saw Elsa's blue angry eyes. "Funny thing, the cold" went Elsa on as she let a snowflake appear in her hand. It grew in an omnious, twisted size. The edges were sharp, and piercing blue-white, glowing even in the dim room. "How it can make the limbs die and freeze off..." The room went even colder and the Duke felt frostbite begin to spread across his legs and fingers. The cold had become so harsh now, that his fingers turned blue and practically burned from the decreasing blood flow.

The Duke screamed as the temperature dropped even lower. How many degrees under zero? 30? 40? He didn't know. He couldn't even think. And all this time, the queen stayed as youthful and strong as ever, as if she was standing in a nice warm summer day instead.

 _Stronger then one, stronger then ten, Stronger then a hundred men._

No. not just strong. As he began to have difficulty to breathe, the queen seemed almost to glow in the harsh cold. "Now let's see..." purred Elsa as she twitched one of the Duke's fingers. "Oeps..." One of the black, dead fingers came off and the queen carelessly shattered it under her fingers. The Duke felt as if he would pass out - and gladly so, just so he wouldn't feel the cold again! "Oh, no, no, no you stay awake" sissed Elsa as she took the man's chin, causing frost all over it. "I'm not done yet."

"What, you're going to torture me?" whispered the Duke.

"Me?" crooked Elsa her head as if the duke had said something funny. "Haven't you listened to what I said? Trust me, you'll beg for this to happen to you after Hell is done with you." Again the queen raised her hand and to the Duke's surprise, she suddenly pressed it against his heart. The Duke screamed his lungs raw when the cold penetrated his body on the inside. His white hair now became silvery from Elsa's curse that she once had bestowed accidentally to her sister. "The saying goes that only love can thaw a frozen heart" commented Elsa as she carelessly saw the Duke squirm from the pain. "But since you don't have any love to give, I am very curious what the curse will do to you."

And indeed, it had different effects on the Duke! The curse went more rapidly then with her own sister, the queen noticed. And it didn't just affect the hair and skin. The duke's veins turned blue as well. As the curse went on, the man's eyes rolled away several times, but he stayed always aware of the pain that was making his way to his heart. With an emotionless face, Elsa saw the Duke freeze into an ice statue, drawing his last breath before he shattered into a million pieces.

The young queen stared for a long time to the little ice blocks that had once been the Duke. Anna found her there in complete silence and she simply placed herself beside her. No words were said.

* * *

Elsa's eyes flew open in the middle of the night. She was completely awake, and this already felt odd to her. What was so - Her unsaid question was answered when she saw Skadi before her. "Skadi..." whispered the young queen as she wanted to get out of bed. The Goddess however pushed her gently back, and Elsa grew worried when she saw Skadi's saddened eyes. "Skadi, what's wrong?" asked the queen. After a short silence Elsa changed her question. "Did I do something wrong? Is that why you dissappeared?"

"No, Snowflake, you did nothing wrong. On the contrary." said the Goddess of Winter. Tears sprang into her eyes and she quickly blinked them away before Elsa could see them. "What I'm about to tell you, is my wrongdoing. To answer your second question about my dissappearance, well... I was summoned back by Odin the Allfather, along with Hell. He wasnt pleased by our continuous interference on midgard, nor seeing two Children of the Gods together. He wanted to have Hans locked away, just like his ancestor Fenrir."

"But... Hans has done nothing wrong!" protested Elsa in shock.

"I know. But Odin thinks otherwise. We managed to lessen the sentence..." added Skadi quickly when Elsa opened her mouth to protest a second time. "In return for Hans' freedom... Odin has made you and Hans infertile the rest of your life."

Infertile... The word hit Elsa like Thor's hammer would. She would never have children or grandchildren. The young queen trembled at the realization of this, and burst into tears. Granted, she had been fearful that her powers would pass on to the child, she even was resentful about becoming a mother. But now that it wasn't possible anymore... just like the proverb "the grass is greener on the other side", Elsa felt herself empty and her shaking hand went to her womb. She was never going to be a mother.

"Why?" croaked Elsa's voice.

"Odin fears Fenrir more then anything, and that fear turned onto his Children as welll." Skadi looked with pity to the young woman. "I'm truly sorry I couldn't do more, my child. I fear I must bid you farewell."

"Will I see you again?" said the queen with a small hopefull voice - like a child who wanted the assurance of her parents.

Skadi swallowed. The pain she had caused her mortal descendants, hurt her more then she would ever admit. "I'm not allowed anymore to speak you or Anna after this." confessed the Goddess as she wiped Elsa's tears away. "You've done so well, my snowflake. Never forget who you are, who you love. Even if I'm not seen by you, I'll always be watching." Skadi kissed the queen on her forehead. "Goodbye." After that the Goddess dissappeared into a swarm of snowflakes out of the window. The queen fell again the tears drip from her cheeks, mourning what she would never get...

* * *

Caleb returned back to the Southern Isles after only 7 days, as he didn't want to leave his country alone without a ruler, and because he didn't want to tear Arendelle's live stock away. It was mid winter now, and with all his soldiers, there was little for everyone. The King did however leave 2000 men behind under the voluntary eyes of prince Franz. "I'll sent food and water by ships as well." proposed the King to Elsa before his departure.

"You are truly too kind, your majesty" answered Elsa shocked by the King's generosity.

"The trade arrangements my youngest brother made are still in working, your grace" The King's eyes went dull for a moment. "After Sweden has finished licking their wounds, they'll return for vengeance. Our combined forces can take them... seperated however..."

"You propose an alliance beyond trade" noticed Elsa in-between the King's lines.

"Indeed" nodded the Southern King, perplexed by the young queen's intelligence. He now began to understand why his youngest brother was so inflicted with her. "That is, if you wish off course."

Elsa bit her lip. It had come so out of nowwhere, it made it hard for her to decide. The King noticed her hesitation. "I see you still need time to rethink it."

"No, your majesty, not at all" answered Elsa quickly before the King could leave. The queen took a deep breath, glad in a way that she had dared to take the decision for her own. It felt... surprisingly good, to know she was in control of it. "It was just... you took me by surprise that's all."

"Then I 'm looking forward to our next meeting" bowed the King to kiss the queen's hand. Hans scowled when he saw his brother being so... enchanted by the queen. Just when the King wanted to leave, Anna's self-appointed squire and majordomus in training, came running towards the Ardellian queen, telling that the Council needed her with them.

"Excuse me, your majesty" apologized Elsa quickly before striding back to the castle with the squire, leaving the two brothers behind.

"Do I sense jealousy, little brother?" smiled Caleb when he saw Hans' darkened gaze upon him.

"You're married already Caleb." retorted Hans in denial. "I can't have you running arround the queen like a hormonical teenager."

The eldest brother laughed out loud. "Sure, sure!" gniffled the King. "But what's the saying again? Looking is allowed right?"

"Don't you also start" rolled Hans his eyes. Still the two brothers gripped each others hands in comraderie. "Give my greetings to Lars and Eric as well."

"I will." nodded Caleb as he mounted his horse.

Hans noticed his eldest brother getting restless - he knew that Caleb, ever the responsible one, didn't like to leave his country alone for so long. He has always been quite a control- freak - even though Eric was just as capable of ruling, Caleb still wanted to be present. The King didn't want to burden them too long with his absence. Especially now that Eric's wife Ariel was pregnant of her first child, he wanted to give the couple the rest they needed.

As Hans watched the Southern army return to their land, the prince' mind went to Elsa. There was a sadness in her the last few days that he didn't seem able to erase. She didn't smile, she barely ate. And no, it wasn't for what she did to the Duke. This was something else, something bigger that seemed to have taken hold on her. And he felt completely powerless for not being able to help her.

After the Council meeting was over, Hans gently stopped the queen. Again the prince felt alarm bells going on. It seems as if she was avoiding him... but why? "What's wrong?" whispered Hans as he turned Elsa to him, demanding an explanation.

"Nothing." came her short reply.

It was as if he was living with a ghost instead.

* * *

It was dinner time, and they all ate in silence, as if they were all waiting for a bomb to explode. Elsa suspected the bomb was she. Hans was already suspicious of her avoiding him. The young queen cursed in herself. She had forgotten how good the prince was in reading people, and now her underestimation of him would spill out her secret! Yes, she had indeed chosen not to tell anyone about her inability of getting pregnant. She wanted to deal with it on her own and not be confronted every time with those pitying looks she saw every single day.

The silence was only broken when either she or someone else asked to pass the meat or bread and the forks ticked on the bords, leaving the queen alone in her thoughts. Something had... Shifted. At first she couldn't lay her finger on it, and thought the town had changed... but then she realized that SHE had changed.

She had always been uncomfortable with other people, but now it had taken much larger proportions. When she tried to re-form the Council, all she could see was shemes and plotting and false intentions, as Lord Gunnar had done. Again, this wasn't true off course. Anna had told her these men had been loyal to her during the Duke's takeover. She trusted her advice, but she couldn't help but feel paranoia arround everyone and everything. Besides her own sister, Kristoff and Hans off course.

This was only one of the many problems she had. Everywhere she went inside the castle she was reminded of her servants, who were brutally murdered by the Duke. In the Council, all she could see was the men's father's on the ground. In the courtyard, she saw Franz being whipped again. When she looked back to the square, she was reminded back to Anna, who had jumped in front of a bataljon to save her life. Every night she dreamt of a little baby into her womb with Hans at her side.

She was going insane here. She was free in body, but in her mind she had never felt so isolated.

the ice queen's thoughts were stopped when Anna began to talk. "You know, I have a splendid idea!" said the princess cheerfully. Elsa quickly put on a smile and turned her attention back to her sister. "Since the orphan house isn't available anymore, I thought we could have the children-"

TZZZJJJJ! Frost spread all arround the table when Anna mentioned 'children' out loud, and the queen, who had buttled everything up for so long, now burst into tears.

Slowly Anna and the others approached her, and they took her hands, shushing her, pleading her to tell them what was wrong. And so, Elsa told them about her infertility.

"This is not just that isn't it?" said Hans with a low voice. "Elsa?" pressed the prince on.

"Odin didn't want me to have children..." breathed Elsa heavily. "Because he didn't want to see Fenrir's blood pass on."

Hans pulled his hand away as if he had burned her. He. always HE was the one who hurt her, time and time again! He had plunged this land into war, he had taken away the chance for her to become a mother... The prince broke down and sank to the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." croaked Hans. His hand reached out to comfort her, but he couldn't. He had done this to her and no words would ever make all his sins right. She was too good for him to suffer for so long. But when the prince stood up to leave, an ice cold hand catched his.

"Don't leave!" wept Elsa. "Don't leave me, not again! not again!" And over and over she begged, almost hysterical, untill Hans knelt back beside her.

"Why?" whispered Hans. Why was she doing this? Why was she always begging him to be near him, why always forgive him for every crime he committed towards her?

"I love you..." Their foreheads bumped together. It was a mere whisper, so small he almost thought it was just fantasy. The prince let his breath out.

"I love you too."

The four kept hugging one another, as the snow dwindled down...

* * *

 _ **\- Spring: Revival and hope -**_

When the queen told the Council about her infertility, she was expecting the high lords to banish her. no, execute her. no, no, drown her, because she was a witch and -

they didn't make a problem at all. Elsa's mouth fell open.

They said Time would heal all wounds. In a sense, they were right. the pain lessened now day by day, and she learned to talk about her feelings, instead of keeping them always in. When Anna asked why Elsa hadn't told anyone, she had responded that she wanted to bear the burden alone.

"Don't ever do that again, do you hear me?" scolded Anna her sister like a mother would do to a child. "Whatever there is you tell it right away!" She had given her word. And as the dark nights of Winter went away, so did Spring come. And with it, Elsa began to hope, that everything would go back the way it was. Well, almost...

Anna had taken over her older sister's duties for this time, as she had seen her sister didn't feel ready yet to sit back on the throne. Elsa wondered if she ever would feel ready. her sister still came to her for advice off course about law and trade, and let her in on the latest reports. When Caleb returned by sea a few weeks ago to discuss their new alliance, Anna had done the negociations with him, along with the Council, which included now Franz as newly appointed ambassador of the Southern Isles.

Her sister had become... good at this. Even better then her. She suspected it was due to Hans' helping her out during all those months... Strange how things went. A few years ago, Anna wouldn't have cared about such things. But now... she had matured enormously: she took matters in her own hands, while also still listening to the Council. She had calmed down too, and was more serious in her tasks - not too stiff off course. She was still pleasant and nice to the visiting dignitaries, like the social butterfly everyone knew her by. In shorter words: a perfect balance between formal and informal to rule a country...

Elsa shook her head. She wouldn't think now about trade or politics. Not on a sunday, when she had some sister-time planned with her sibling!

The young queen took another deep breath and inhaled the sent of the flowers arround her while feeling the sun upon her skin. The cold didn't bother her, but that didn't mean she didn't like the sun's warmth.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" The queen shook herself out of her thoughts when Anna came running towards her. "Guess what? Guess what?"

"Uh... They have invented a new chocolate flavor?" guessed the queen confused.

Anna giggled and shook her head.

"Uhm... The sun flowers are in bloom?" tried the queen for a second time. She knew that those flowers were Anna's favorite.

"Nope."

"Alright, fine what is it then?" smiled Elsa curiously.

Slowly Anna showed Elsa her left hand, where a beautiful ring was on it. "Kristoff proposed to me and I said yes!" squealed Anna happily. The princess' smile wavered though. "He knew he had to ask for you blessing first and such, but in all his nervousness..." Anna gasped when Elsa took her into a crushing hug.

"Anna that's wonderful!" grinned Elsa. "When do you want the wedding to take place?"

"Wait..." Anna slowly pulled away and looked concerned to her sister. "Who are you?" spoke the princess suspicously. "That's not Elsa at all!"

Elsa laughed. "I approve Anna. I have seen him care for you, for the people..." Elsa stopped talking and narrowed her eyes. "Wait... was THAT why he didn't ask my blessing? Because he thought I would set off another tantrum?" Anna grinned sheepishly and Elsa knew enough. "Right..." murmured Elsa. "I didn't know I was _that_ menacing. Well, I guess I have to gongratulate him later." spoke Elsa as she clapsed her hand arround Anna's. When the older sister looked again to the red-head, she suddenly noticed how nervous she looked. "What is it?"

"I...uhm... I wanted to ask you to give me away during the marriage." smiled Anna. "since you know... dad can't do it..."

Both sisters went silent as they thought about their parents, who couldn't see their youngest daughter marry the man she loved.

"Yes, of course I want to." smiled Elsa with tears in her eyes. "i'd be honored." Marriage... Elsa swallowed. _Her sister was growing up. Soon, she would have babies and-_ Elsa's mind stopped. _Babies. Marriage._ Elsa bit her lip. _How foolish she was not to have "the talk" with her sister!_

"Is something wrong?" asked Anna when she saw Elsa's troubled face.

"Its just..." _Oh Gods, how should she start this?!_ "Anna... after the wedding... you know what takes place after that right?"

Anna's eyes widened. "Oh..."

"Well... do you have... I don't know... problems? No, not problems" muttered Elsa as her cheeks became red. "Its just that we should talk about certain things-"

"Wait...Are you lecturing me about the birds and the bees?" Anna's mouth split into a grin. "Oh Elsa... You don't need to worry. Kristoff and I... we-"

Elsa's eyes went wide as saucers. "Gods, Anna you don't mean you already... when?" The queen crossed her arms. She swore, if that ice harvester hurt her sister even in the slightest bit she was going to turn his genitals into a frozen block!

Anna blushed when she thought about that particular night. "After... I woke up from the Nightshade disease. We uhm... we got a bit carried away with the kissing an-"

"I don't need to know" Elsa turned her head away. Her sister had already "done the deed". She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous and guilty. Anna had always been first in everything: her first kiss, first love, first skating... now this. She was supposed to be the "big sister" right?! the one to help her? Not the other way arround!

Anna noticed Elsa's sullen face. "I swear, I haven't lost my moon blood yet."

"Its just... You are always... you always go through it." said Elsa. "I don't feel like I have helped you enough, like a big sister should."

"Oh Elsa..." grinned Anna as she took her into a hug. "Don't ever think you are not good enough for me. You're the best big sister I've ever had."

"you only have one big sister" frowned Elsa.

"Exactly"

Both sister's laughed, untill Elsa asked a new question. "So... about the... you know... "Deed"," quoted Elsa with her fingers. "I want to know if it hurts? Do I bleed?"

"You don't bleed. Not much." assured Anna. "And the... penetration does hurt a little bit, but if Hans... wait... you haven't done it yet? Are you afraid your powers are going out of control?" asked Anna confused.

"No. I'd love to, but Hans is a little more... anxious." said Elsa. "He fears he will lose control during the intercourse." And... how exactly did they end up with this?! Elsa giggled, as she felt her spirits being lifted up by the bright future her sister awaited. "So, have you got an idea for the dress yet?" changed the queen quickly the subject.

"oh...uhm, not really, but, I wanted to do something with sun flowers..." said Anna surprised as the subject suddenly changed. She let it slide though - Her sister was still sensitive to the whole "having no children" idea after all. It had gotten better off course, but still, she wanted to stay careful regarding her feelings. "And... not a vile that is too long, you know? Like, just till my face. I haven't decided whether I should do the braids or in a bun..."

In the weeks that passed, the arrangements were being made. Elsa expected her sister to go extravagant, like when she met Hans for all sorts of food... but nope. During her time hiding from the Duke, Anna had begun to appreciate the smaller enjoyments that nature had to offer. The dress, the priest, the guests... Elsa went completely up into the preparation, and she was not the only one. The whole kingdom bit its teeth into the approaching wedding of their beloved princess. After seeing so much suffering, they all needed this uplifting event.

* * *

"Stop moving!" grumbled Hans as Kristoff hopped from one feet to another. "I get sea sick by just looking at you!" Kristoff had chosen him to be his first men.

The nervous man - nervous was an understatement, Kristoff felt like he was dying! - stopped hopping, but fundled with his trembling hands instead. "Hans, what if she leaves me?" whispered the ice harvester. "What if I forget my vows? What if I say something wrong and the whole Kingdom gets involved into a war because I couldn't-" SMAK! Kristoff rubbed his red hand-shaped cheek where Hans had slapped on. "Thanks." mumbled Kristoff. "I needed that."

"You're welcome." said Hans with a smirk. The choir began to sing and the doors of the church opened, revealing at first Rapunzel, who Anna had chosen as bridesmaid. The brunette princess winked to the soon to be husband, remembering her own wedding 3 years earlier with Eugene.

Both men turned their attention to the two sisters.

"Wow." muttered Kristoff when he saw Anna. Her hair was in a bun, and she wore a similiar dress she wore at the coronation of her older sister, only now it was... well, white and silver.

"Wow indeed" agreed Hans who had his eyes completely on Elsa. She had her snow queen dress on, but had also done some changes on it: It also looked a lot like the dress from her coronation, only now minus the cape, while keeping the Crocus patterns on her dress. As Elsa gave her sister's hand to Kristoff, she stepped back, next to Hans.

With trembling hands, Kristoff pulled the vile away from her face. "Hey" mouthed the ice harvester with a huge grin.

"Hey back" mouthed Anna back. The couple turned their attention back to the priest when he spoke.

"Dearly beloved," began the priest. "We are gathered here today..."

As the priest rambled on, Eugene jealously leaned in to whisper something in Rapunzel's ear. "At least HE got his nose right on the picture!" sulked the former thief.

"Eugene!" sissed Rapunzel as she pushed him with her elbow to keep him quiet.

"And NOTHING goes wrong on their wedding either! That's not fair!"

"Eugene!" The piercing glare of his wife made the man shut up.

"...You may kiss the bride." said the priest. A few seconds passed and everyone glanced confused to Kristoff. The priest coughed. "You may kiss the bride." The crowd now began to gniffle.

"Kristoff!" sissed Anna.

"Huh, what?" stuttered Kristoff as he came out of his trance. The man blushed when he realized he had been staring all that time to Anna, not hearing at all what the priest had said!. "Oh right..." grinned the ice harvester sheepishly. The man leaned in, and the crowd applauded when the two locked lips.

 **The ending is going to be quite bittersweet, but also fitting for all the characters, I believe. Its not going to be a "true" happily ever after as in most of Frozen fanfics, but... ah, you'll see yourself. All will be revealed next time. :)**

 **\- Did you notice the easter egg in this chapter? Ariel the little mermaid, is Hans' sister in law! Gee, the world is quite small!**

 **\- During the 18th century and first decade of the 19th century, Norway (Arendelle) and Denmark (Southern Isles) had actually an alliance together to fight against Sweden! There, you have some history from me as well!**

 **\- Unable of getting children, is quite a great shock for women. This isn't just something you can brush off - it takes time to give it all a place. That's why Elsa is acting so emotional. She feels she loses a part of 'being a woman', you know? Oh, and Next time, you all get some hot Helsa smutt.**


	21. Epilogue part 2

_**Epiloque (part 2)**_

 _ **-Summer: Growth and happiness. -**_

"alright, you sure you got this?" asked Hans as he checked one last time arround the courtyard.

"I'm sure." said Kristoff.

"And don't let anyone in before we're ready" said the prince as he ran towards the castle.

"We are just going to sit here" said Anna, who now sported a little pregnant belly. She didn't like it one bit off course that she had to sit all the time. She wasn't made of glass, yet Kristoff, ever the concerned one, said she needed rest for their baby.

"And keep an eye on that cake!" yelled the prince before running up the stairs.

Franz chuckled at his youngest brother's nervousness. "What does he thinks that will happen? Its not like the three of us can destroy a whole courtyard right?"

The ice harvester disagreed. "You should have seen Anna's 19th birthday. Those snowgies..." Kristoff shook his head as he thought about those fond memories. "oi, you two!" yelled the ice harvester to the two wolf puppies. "Get away from that cake, now!"

"Come here, you!" Franz helped Kristoff catch them - for only being a year old, they were damn fast! Hans had found them on one of his hunting nights - their mother was killed by one of the farmers, and the puppies wouldn't survive another day without food. The prince couldn't bear to see them starve, so he adopted them. "ai" The wolf cub he held, bit Franz softly in the finger and the southern prince ticked the cub's head. "Don't. Bad puppy." murmured Franz as he stroked its little head. "Do they actually have names?" asked the prince to Anna.

"uhm... not that I know." said Anna as she rigged another letter on the large string. The princess nodded contently when she was finished. "What about...Willow?"

The wolf in Franz' arms shook its head as if it wanted to disagree.

"Alaska?" proposed Kristoff this time. A low growl was it answer.

"Dawn?" asked Franz the little cub. That name seemed to please the little wolf, and he licked Franz' cheek in response. "ew, alright, alright!" chuckled Franz as he held the puppy from him to avoid being licked to death. Franz then looked to the wolf Kristoff held. "What about him?"

"Akira?"

Anna and Franz grimaced. nope. "Uhm... Cain?" The wolf writhed in Kristoff's arms, not agreeing at all. "uhm... Frost?" The waggling tail of his companion made its choice clear. Hans had given the wolf to Kristoff as the prince still felt guilty for killing Sven.

The two wolves became restless in their owner's arms, and the two let them go to see them playfully fight with one another.

"So, what do you think?" shouted Anna to the two men as she had managed to put "happy birthday Elsa" across the courtyard.

"Anna!" scolded Kristoff worried about his pregnant wife.

"Relax, Kristoff, she's doing fine" said Franz to calm the man down. The prince had already experience with so many sister's in laws seeing pregnant. Not to mention his own wife, Caitlyn. Still, he remembered his own worries during the first pregnancy of their child, so he could sympathize with the bulky man.

"I can't spell. or read" commented Olaf innocently when he saw the letters. Everyone blinked surprised and confused by the strange confession.

* * *

Hans took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Elsa? Can I enter?"

"You can!" called Elsa surprised. She was just awake actually and she hadn't expected to see Hans at this hour. Normally he was already training the soldiers and... Her thoughts were lost when Hans kissed her on the mouth.

"Happy birthday, snowflake" whispered the prince. "I got a whole day planned out for us two."

"Oh Hans... I'd love to.. but the Council meetings-"

"I have put it on hold." interrupted Hans with gleaming eyes that shone from affection.

Elsa blinked surprised but then her eyes narrowed. "You have thought about everything, it seems."

Hans hummed and he pulled the queen from her bed. "And it is going to be perfect. 'cause-

You've never had a real birthday before  
Except, of course, the ones just spent behind a locked door"

Elsa had already dissappeared to dress herself up and Hans waited respectfully from the other side so she could put her clothes on.

"So I'm here a bit late to help you celebrate  
And be your birthday date if I may"

Meanwhile, Elsa was ready, showing her self made purple dress. Lavendel was placed in her hair for the final touch. "You may" grinned Elsa. To her surprise, Hans held up a string in his hand.

"Just follow the string"

"Elsa grinned excited and she began to follow the string, that went on even outside her bedroom.

I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today  
Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way  
I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power  
I even got Kristoff and Franz to take a shower"

Elsa opened up a closet, to find a series of books. "Oh... Its from Shakespeare!" smiled Elsa when she saw the covers.

"If someone wants to hold me back  
I'd like to see them try"

They went now outside to the balcony. There, Elsa found a bouquet of flowers and she sniffed. Hans meanwhile jumped skillfully on the edge of the balcony and Elsa's eyes widened in fear, afraid that the man might lose his balance.

I'm on the birthday plan attack  
I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky!"

Elsa gasped when she saw a set of bow and arrows. She always wanted to try it out! "Can I?" Hans nodded but stopped her when Elsa wanted to pull the bowstring back.

"Wait, you'll going to need this, so you won't cut your fingers or arm" commented the prince as he shoved the strong leather finger-gloves on her bow arm. After that, Elsa pulled the string back. "Now, your knockle of your finger against your mouth. And-"

Elsa stiffened slightly when she felt Hans' hands on her back. It... tickled and sent shivers down her spine as the prince gently changed her stance. "Don't work from the arm, but your shoulder." said the prince as he adjusted her arm more upwards.

"From my shoulder?"

Again, his hands worked across her back, and Elsa suddenly knew what he meant - the pressure on her arm and hand diminished, and she could keep her bow more upright now. Elsa shuddered when she felt Hans against her, his breath puffing against her skin...

"Now... breathe in..." whispered the prince as he helped her control her arms, which shook a little from the pressure. "And...release."

ZFFFF! The arrow flew across the field, straight into the rose. Elsa squealed. "I did it, I did it!" said the queen excited. She took the prince into a hug, and kissed him. "Thank you..."

Hans' eyes blinked with misshief. "The day is not over yet." grinned the prince as they walked on to Oaken's market stance on the square.

"I'm making today a perfect day for you  
I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do"

"Wait... Oaken's sauna?" asked the queen in disbelief.

"Half the price" said Oaken with his usual accent. "yohoo, hi family!"

"yohoo!" yelled his husband and children back.

"uhhh..." commented the queen deadpanned with a wave to Oaken's family. "hi?"

Hans softly laughed when he saw Elsa's frightened face. "No, we are not going into the sauna..." assured the prince. "but, what we are going to do..." The prince took out two glasses and Oaken poured them a little bit of liquor.

"I have never tried that" said Elsa with huge eyes. "Don't sailors drink that?"

"Yes. It keeps you warm during the cold weather"Slowly Elsa sniffed at the drank. "You need to drink it in one gulp." said Hans as he demonstrated.

Elsa did as he told her, and coughed when the liquor burned through her throat. "Gods, how can you drink this?!" said Elsa in-between coughs. "That's poison!"

Hans sniggered at her remark. "no... you just need to get used to it."

"Well, I don't think I want to." said Elsa with a grimace. "But, I'm glad I tried it... so what is next?" As they walked on, Elsa suddenly noticed they went to the parlor. "Oh..." breathed Elsa out. "Hans... that's..."

For everything you are to me and all you've been through  
I'm making today a perfect day for you"

Elsa blushed at his remark, and took in the scenery before her: a little sailing boat, decorated with sun flowers and lanterns. When Elsa didn't answer the prince looked worried to the queen. "I know you aren't fond of the sea... but, I thought, since it is in the dark, and with the view upon Arendelle from the sea, I always found-"

"Don't." breathed the queen out.

"You like it?"

"I love it."

With a grin, Hans helped her in on the boat, and began to peddle away from the docks. Elsa watched amazed to the view before her: With the Aurora Borealis, Arendelle seemed to be aglow under the dancing lights. But as beautiful as it was... Elsa's eyes shifted back to the prince next to her, and snuggled against his chest as they silently watched the view.

Hans suddenly was aware of Elsa's hands crawling across his chest and his eyes met again hers. On a night like this, he almost let himself slip away into this magical moment. Almost. "Not yet." whispered Hans softly. "There is still a finale planned for you."

"There is more?" whispered Elsa back. They kept whispering, as if they were afraid that the Aurora Borealis would dissappear.

Hans gniffled and pulled his arm away from her so he could peddle back to the parlor.

Elsa was confused when they returned to the palace. "Wait... why are we going ba-"

"SURPRISE!"

It was as if a canon went off, and Elsa stumbled a few steps backwards from pure shock. Amazed the queen saw all her Councillors, the servants and even a few Saami.

"Happy birthday, Elsa!" grinned Rapunzel who took Elsa into a hug.

"But... but..." stammered Elsa. "How?!"

"It wasn't easy" said Anna with a huge grin. "Tricking you into thinking that we were on our way to Corona, hiding all the cake and decorations."

"I didn't notice anything" admitted the queen astonished. All arround her, she saw the warm loving faces of her friends and family under the Aurora Borealis. The band had begun to play, and many couples went on the dance floor. The queen's grin went even wider when she recognized the song she and Hans danced to during the ball. oh, such long time ago...

"May I have this dance, your majesty?" bowed Hans before her.

"You may" smiled Elsa. And then, she took his hands, swirling arround the courtyard. To her astonishement, the queen saw Kristoff with Anna, also gliding across the floor. "wow"

Hans grinned. "yeah. you have no idea how much lessons I had to give him."

Elsa giggled again - it was as if she was exploding from happiness from such an amazing day. The queen rested her head on his chest, as they kept dancing arround.

"You're welcome."

* * *

It was already past midnight when they both left the party to retire to their rooms. Hans, ever the gentleman, accompanied Elsa to her room.

"Hans... stay for a moment." stopped the queen when the prince wanted to go. The prince hesitated, but kept himself very still, as if he might run away any second. "I wanted to thank you."

They both walked to the window to look at the Aurora Borealis. "There is nothing to thank me for" mumured Hans softly. "Not when I've taken so much from you already."

The young queen sighed. She knew this would happen - this was also one of the many reasons she didn't want Hans to find out about her infertility. Hans was blaming himself for it.

"You haven't taken anything from me." whispered Elsa. They already had so many conversations about this topic - yet it seemed Hans was still struggling with it even to this day. "We won't get children... but that doesn't mean I will ever love you less."

Slowly the prince turned his gaze to her. "I know." And damn it infuriated him! He wanted her to be angry, to hate him! Yet she was as caring and kind as she ever was... He was good at reading people... but when It was about her, she was one big mystery for him. "Which present did you like the most?" asked the prince to drop the subject.

"Well..." pondered Elsa. The silence hung in-between them, and the summer breeze cooled their bodies as they watched the stars. "I haven't gotten it yet."

Hans frowned. "So...you didn't like them?"

A laugh was his answer. "I will like it for sure... and you too."

This caused the prince to be even more confused. He turned his head towards the queen when he felt her ice cold lips on him. Another few seconds were needed for the prince when Elsa began to roam her hands across his body.

"Elsa...I..." It was difficult to think and with great effort he brought out his sentence. "Elsa, we... shouldn't be doing this. I... just don't know what the excitement will do to me."

The young queen frowned "You think it will come out?" 'It', she knew, was Hans' Wolf. "Well, I don't know what the excitement will do to my powers too." admitted the queen. "But if we don't try, we-"

"I won't hurt you!" growled Hans as he pulled away completely.

"I thought It was fond of me?"

"He is... but..." Hans ruffled through his hair and looked incredulously to the queen. "Are we really having THIS talk?" THe prince shook his head when the queen kept silent. "Yes, he's fond of you. But that doesn't mean he will not be... how do I put it... rough with you. Its not a pet after all." Hans moaned when he felt Elsa's cold hands on him again, burning though his shirt. Instinctively he turned arround to kiss her and he closed his eyes. "No, I can't!"

"Hans..." whispered Elsa as she held the prince with her. "Try. For me?"

He could never refuse her; and so he let her lean in another time to kiss him. He slightly backed away the first time, but the second time, he slowly kissed her back. "You are sure?"

Elsa nodded and Hans saw her determination in her eyes. "Please..." Elsa moaned when Hans planted his lips on hers. It felt completely different, as if he had been holding back all this time. The queen shuddered when she felt his hands arround her back, pulling her closer. For a moment, they kept kissing and hugging, untill Elsa found it wasn't enough and went to his shirt.

His hands catched hers before she could unbutton it. "Stop!" Hans' breathing went irregular. "Not... not yet." The man swallowed to keep himself from ripping her dress apart.

"Oh... okay..." mumbled Elsa. She didn't want to push him. And so she waited, both silently hearing each other's heartbeat, untill Hans felt comfortable enough to go further. Slowly Elsa undressed him. Guilt slightly began to take over when she saw his scars on his body. The one on his stomach was back during the big freeze, when one of the soldiers stabbed him with a spear. Another few were on his wrist, probably from parrying with his brothers. There were ones who were still recent though. The one on his face, and on his tigh from the Winter Battle.

"Yeah..." chuckled Hans. "sorry for not being such a perfect model for you."

Elsa rolled her eyes and let her hands go over the battle scars. "It is perfect for me..."

After that, the queen let her ice dress dissappear, with only her corset and underwear.

"wow." whispered Hans. "Elsa... I uhm..." To describe what he felt right now? There were no words. Literally. He could sense everything about her. Her touch, her sent, the beating of her heart. His mind went into overdrive to process it all. His eyes went up and down her body. So beautiful...

"You okay?" whispered Elsa when she saw Hans' face. Was she going to far for him? She felt Hans shudder under her touch as she caressed every scar she could see. She planted a kiss on his scarred face, then one on his wrist, on his tigh on...

Elsa squealed when Hans picked her up without any effort, so their eyes were on the same level. Their breath became irregular as they rubbed against one another. A growl came from Hans' throat as he tore her undergarments apart like paper.

Suddenly it felt as if she was flying onto the cushions, and she blinked to see Hans' eyes above her. Dark. Hungry. Ice had begun to spread across the bed from the shock and excitement. Elsa couldn't help but smile though as she slowly, o so slowly pulled his pants down when - a pained gasp came from her mouth when Hans pinned her arms down, so hard it was difficult for her blood to flow through.

Damn. He wanted to be a gentleman during the first time, you know? He wanted to please her, but instead he did the opposite. Then again, she was teasing him so infuriatingly long...Hans pulled his hands away and instead held them behind her back.

"I'm sorry... I sh-" Hans began to apologize for his rude actions when Elsa kissed him again.

"Don't. I'm the one who should be apologizing." said Elsa as she noticed Hans' yellow eyes. "Do I arouse you so much?" smirked Elsa proud of herself.

"Look who's talking" grinned Hans as he noticed the frost arround the room. His face turned serious again however. "Look we shouldn't be continuing this. This was only foreplay. I really don't want to find out what happens during the intercourse." said the prince as he pulled his body away from her. "I can't control my urges, and I'll probably break som-"

Shut. Up." It came out like a growl, as if she too had become a wolf herself. The prince gasped surprised when Elsa turned them both arround, so she was the one on top.

He went mad from lust. Or at least, his Wolf did. Despite what everyone would say, it were the females, not the male wolves who controlled the pack. Hans felt the last bit of of his resistance slip away.

"Claim me."

and he did.

* * *

Elsa wrinkled her nose when something soft landed on her nose. She sneezed, only to sneeze again, when another annoying plush came to close to her... wait what? Elsa opened her eyes to see her cushions being completely reduced to feathers - many of them were as hard as ice, almost glass like. Yet, the still sleepy mind of the queen didn't process it, and she dozed off again.

The two snowgies she had produced by sneezing, were now biting softly into her unbraided hair. When the dissappointed creatures didn't get a response from their "mother", they went to the prince next to her and starting jumping up and down on his chest.

Hans, still not completely awake, groaned and slapped the annoying creatures away. But the little snowgies were quite persistent.

"Daddy, daddy!"

"What the-" Hans' eyes flew open to see the two grinning snowgies jumping all arround him, biting him in the ear or hair. "aw, stop it!" scolded the prince as he took one of them in his hand.

Elsa woke up too from the snowgies' antics and she quickly took the other one, petting it softly on its little head. "easy there..." gniffled the ice queen. "mommy is only just awake. Why don't you go and see your big brother Olaf?"

That seemed to appeal to the little creatures and they jumped of the bed to find the big snowman, leaving the prince and queen alone in bed.

"You okay?" It was nothing more then a whisper, but she could hear him, thanks to her head being on his chest.

"Yeah. you?" It felt like a lazy sunday morning; neither could speak, as they were still enjoying the afterglow. She felt him humm, and it caused a rumble to go through his chest that made her giggle.

"Oh shit..." Hans looked arround when he saw the ravished cushions, the ruined wood and the icy frost that surrounded the whole bed. The prince groaned as he rubbed his head. "Great. Now I've ruined your bed."

" _We_ have ruined my bed" corrected Elsa with a smirk. "We'll get another one. Besides its not as if we're staying."

The last sentence had taken both of them by surprise. It had come out so natural... it felt natural for them both. _We aren't staying._ And Elsa knew. She had always known deep inside her, but she hadn't dared to speak it out loud.

"I..." stuttered Elsa as she turned her attention to the prince. She had just made assumptions that they both would go away. But that didn't mean he did agree too! But then she felt his lips again on hers and she heard him say:

'Yes."

It felt like a marriage proposal.

* * *

 _ **\- Autumn: Change and Acceptance -**_

"It's a boy!" said the nurse as she stormed out of the delivery room. Immediately after, the nurse brought out the most important answer off all: "He's completely healthy, your majesty!" said the mid wife to Kristoff, who already stormed inside to see his wife and newborn son.

"Anna..." whispered Kristoff. Slowly the man approached her bed. The princess looked very pale and weak from the delivery of their child, and for a moment, the man feared she wouldn't make it - he had often heard stories about woman in child labor who didn't make it.

Yet, when he said her name, Anna's eyes flickered open, with the same brightness he knew her by. "Kristoff..." Her stem was hoarsh from screaming and her trembling hand sought his.

"Its alright... he's alright" comfirmed the ice harvester quickly. Just then a cry pierced across the room and Kristoff looked up to see one of the mid wives have a little white bundle in her arms. Slowly, the ice harvester clumsily took the baby, _their son_ , in his arms before laying it closely to its mother on the bed. Anna wasn't yet strong enough to take him in her arms.

The crying decreased a little, as he recognized somehow the warmth of his mother nearby. "Hey there..." smiled Anna as she stroked the baby's cheek. "I'm your mother... and this is your father..." The child stirred at her touch, but he didn't open his eyes yet.

Kristoff had to blink his tears away as he looked to the little wonder before him. Their child. He was a father! The man knew off course that he would be a father beforehand, but still. The realization only now began to sink in as he looked to his little family.

"He has your face" chuckled Anna as she saw their ressemblance.

Due to him stirring, the baby threatened to get out of his warm blankets. "No doubt he has your clumsiness" retorted Kristoff as he gently replaced the baby on her lap. "So... how are we going to name him?"

They had often discussed names... but they hadn't really picked yet a favorite among them. Anna bit her lip as she looked to their child. "Björg." proposed Anna.

Kristoff smiled and nodded. "Beautiful... hello, Björg..." The man stroked his finger arround the little hand of the baby and he gasped when Björg wrapped his fingers arround his.

Slowly the door went open and Elsa entered.

"Elsa..." grinned Anna as her sister cooled her sweating face down with her hand. "Say hallo your nephew Björg."

"Oh, Anna he's so beautiful..." smiled Elsa as she looked to the newest member of their family. The queen blinked surprised when Anna wanted to place the baby in her arms. "Anna, are you sure? I mean... with my powers and such..." She had confidence in her powers yes, but Elsa didn't know what the effect of her magic would be on such a small child.

"I trust you" answered Anna. Slowly she laid her son into her sister's arms, who began to slowly cradle him. Just then, Björg opened his blue eyes and a gurgle came from his mouth from the nice movements of his aunt. "He doesn't seem to have your powers." said Anna as Elsa returned the new heir to her.

"No... but mine didn't show either untill I was three." said Elsa. "Let's not assume too much yet." Elsa's eyes flickered back to her tired sister and she made her leave to let her and Kristoff enjoy this moment together. After gently closing the door behind her, the queen smiled sadly to Hans.

"You're alright?" spoke the prince as he took her into a hug.

"Yeah..." said the queen. "He's beautiful..."

"Even more beautiful then me?" joked the prince. Elsa giggled at his remark.

"Anna would gladly beg to differ... after she punches your nose out."

a few days later, when Anna managed to recover from the child labor, and it was certain that Björg would make it (often babies died in their sleep), The royal family decided to show the new heir to the people of Arendelle.

The crowd cheered when Elsa announced that both child and mother were healthy and they chanted the Crown Prince's name over and over. However, Elsa raised her hand and the crowd silenced upon her gesture. "I have to make another announcement." went the queen on. "I resigne and give the Crown to my sister Anna."

The Crowd was shocked and for a moment it stayed quiet before clapping into an enormous applause, screaming their approval for the princess to inherit the throne. When they all went back inside the castle, Elsa felt Anna's eyes burning on her back.

"Why?" brought the princess out.

"Because... we want to leave." said Hans having difficulty to explain all their mixed emotions. Arendelle had become his new home. But not the palace. He had grown tired, so tired of the politics and shemes and... well, the routine of every day. And he wasn't the only one. The Wolf wanted to go outside too, out of the stone walls to run free. To simply _live_. But with one choice came another. And going away with Elsa, would mean he would leave his brother behind, for whom he had fought so long for his safety. He would miss him... but knowing that he would help and protect Anna in his stead, have the prince peace in his heart.

Elsa swallowed the bile away. "I'm not saying this to hurt your feelings Anna... but I don't feel like I belong here. I never did. This has been more a prison then a true home to me. Everywhere I look, I see the deaths of my servants, the isolation of my chamber..." Elsa looked to the ground. It came out wrong, she knew that. It would seem ungrateful to her sister. She had tossed all her efforts away to try and make them all a family again.

But the truth was... she had succeeded in that. Their separation caused by their parents hadn't healed completely, but Anna had healed enough of their friendship, and Elsa wanted to let her know that. She wouldn't leave forever - she would always return to her when she needed her.

"Is this because of Björg?" whispered Anna with tears in her eyes. "Elsa, if you didn't want me to have children, I-"

Elsa broke down upon her words. "Anna..." The queen took her sister's hand. "Don't ever say that. You have a wonderful family with Kristoff... You always looked after me, and sacrificed everything to make me happy. And now I am. I want you to stop putting everything aside for me and move on. You deserve this" nodded Elsa while smiling to her nephew and brother-in-law. "And Arendelle deserves a loving, kind queen, who cares for their people, who is adored by everyone." went Elsa on. When Anna wanted to protest, Elsa raised her hand. "No, Anna let me speak. I wasn't made for this. People still fear me. They won't admit it but they still do. My rule has always been bumpy with social unrest and war... But with you, they all can start over again."

"But... I don't know how to lead!" protested Anna.

"You have The Council not for the show, Anna. They will teach and advise you" said Hans as he nodded to his elder brother Franz.

"Besides, you have still 2 years before you are officially queen." added Franz to ease Anna's spirit. He had noticed his brother's restlessness, and he had his suspicions of their plans. Still, it hurt him to see him go...

Anna looked from her sister to the prince to see the determination in their eyes. They had decided... but they waited for their blessing, for _her_ blessing. They wouldn't go if she didn't want them to. For one selfish moment, Anna considered to vote against it... but she couldn't bear to see the two unhappy by her selfish desires. "When?" breathed the princess out.

"When the snow stays on the ground, we leave."

The princess nodded. Carefully she took her sister into a hug as she had still Björg in her other arm. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you more" whispered Elsa back.

"I'm going to miss you most."

 **I thought I could wrap this up in two parts. Boy was I wrong! There will be a third part to this long epilogue. After that, there will be a "What if". So stay tuned.**

 **\- To everyone Elsa might seem quite egoistical to leave Anna behind. But I feel this is who her character is: she isn't made to be queen, she's too free in her mind and heart. Same applies for Hans. Both have been through a great deal to acchieve their happiness and now they both want to have a peaceful life together.**

 **\- As for Anna, she has gone from a shy girl to a strong independant woman. she has quite matured during her "exile" and the Winter Battle. She has learned to take charge, while also being a patient listener. She will be a wonderful queen with Kristoff at her side. :)**

 **\- And no, Elsa will stay infertile for the rest of her life, to answer my beautiful reviews! I told you, the ending would be bittersweet.**

 **\- "Björg" means "save, help, rescue" in old Norwegian.**


	22. Epilogue part 3

_**Epilogue (part 3)**_  
 _ **\- Winter: Tranquility and peace -**_

Being a daughter of Ice itself, she could feel Winter approach each passing day. And so before she even opened her eyes, she knew that the snow stayed on the ground... The soon to be resigned queen sighed as she watched the snow swirl down. A movement behind her made her also aware that Hans was awake as well. A moment later she felt his arms arround her, as they both watched the scenery.

"You're ready?" asked Hans softly. "If you want, we can stay another few weeks..."

"No." decided Elsa. She knew if she stayed any longer she wouldn't have the courage to leave afterwards. They put on their clothes at a slow pace and went downwards to the dining room.

"Wow, Elsa, you look... different. Its a good different" added Anna quickly when she saw her older sister appear.

"Thank you" smiled Elsa as she put her hair in a lose fish braid. She no longer had her snow dress on, but warm furry man clothing, and matching boots like Kristoff had. A cape was arround her - she didn't need it, but the warm furr felt nice and soft arround her. As for Hans, he had the same clothing on.

"You're going to harvest ice?" asked Kristoff when he saw their attire. Unlike Anna he didn't have difficulty with Elsa having man clothing on. Not only the men, but the women helped as well with the job. To wear a dress in that weather would cause less movement for the body - and that could cost you your life when the ice suddenly began to crack under your feet!

Hans nodded. "Yes. Don't worry" added the man quickly on when he saw Anna's concerned face. "We'll travell together with Ingrid's group for the first couple weeks."

THe princess sighed relieved. She had heard a lot of scary stories from Kristoff about people getting lost and starving to death... "Why would you go harvest Ice?" asked Anna curiously. "I mean, with your powers you can make a whole castle, so why do the labour yourself?"

"Because I want to know how it feels like" answered Elsa as she ate her eggs. "I want to learn things that matter... Like, how to make a campfire, how to shoot with a bow... just so I can... take care of myself you know?"

Anna nodded, but to her she didn't understand her sister. Why go away when you had simply everything here? But maybe that's why she wants to go... pondered the princess. Maybe because she had everything handed to her, she couldn't appreciate it to the fullest during her isolation years...Because it didn't feel earned to her.

Breakfast was over, and everyone had eaten their stomachs full. Yet no one moved up from their chair, as they still wanted to treasure the last few moments together.

As Franz helped Hans to collect all the snowgies, Kristoff helped Elsa with their luggage. Not that it was much to take anyway - clothing, a set of arrows and a bow, a knife, a small tent and a tinder box.

"So..." smiled Kristoff as he pulled the bag on Elsa's shoulders. "That's that..."

"That's that." replied the queen. After a short silence, Elsa took the man into a hug. "Keep my sister safe for me." whispered Elsa. "and yourself"

"I will" grinned the blonde man.

Elsa frowned. Where was Hans? But then she saw her question being answered: Hans' leg was occupied by both Frost and Dawn, who didn't want the prince to leave them behind.

"No, you two stay here!" blaffed the prince as he managed to take one of them away from his leg. "Frost, Dawn, sit!" a growl came from the prince's throat and the two frightened pups obeyed when the prince's eyes turned yellow.

Hans sighed when he saw the two pups tremble and he knelt before them. "I'm sorry. But you can't go with me." said the prince as he petted their heads.

A whine came from Dawn. _Why?_

 _Because I need you to watch over them_ nodded the prince to Anna, Kristoff and Franz. _I need them safe. Can you do that for me?_

The two wolves yelped and licked the prince's hand as a sign for promise and goodbye, before running to Franz and Kristoff' feet.

As the prince wanted to return to the two sisters he refrained when he saw them hug one another.

"When will I see you again?" asked Anna as they parted from their hug.

"I don't know...soon, I guess. Once everything is sorting itself out." said Elsa vaguely. She didn't want to make any promises on when... just that she would return, of that was Anna and her both certain of.

The prince frowned when he noticed a presence nearby but smiled when he recognized his older sibling. "Franz..." The two brothers embraced one another for the last time.

"Take care of yourself, little brother."

"And you."

"So... I guess this is it." said Anna as she saw both Hans and Elsa ready to leave. They couldn't avoid it any longer. The princess' eyes turned towards the prince. "you better take care of her mister. If not, I'll punch your nose out." threatened the woman lightly.

Hans grinned and nodded as both he and Elsa mounted their horses. "come on boy" clacked the prince with his tongue. With a gentle nudge, the horse obeyed its master and the two rode off.

"Goodbye!" yelled Elsa as she waved behind her. As the figures of her sister, Kristoff and Franz diminished in the distance, the queen turned her head back on front to the mountains before her.

What could they do? go by Oakens? The trolls? no, no first the ice palace ... oh, no first learning how to make a campfire! no, to shoot with bow and arrow... or should they go to search for Ingrid first?...

Elsa shook her head to stop her mind from overloading. Take it easy... There is no rush in anything... A smile began to appear on her lips. They could decide whatever they wanted on which day... The ice queen burst into laughter, startling Hans in doing so.

"Did I miss a joke?" asked the prince with raised eyebrows.

"No... just thinking on..." Elsa bit her lip. "everything."

Hans frowned in curiosity but kept silent. Perhaps he too was still trying to grasp what change they both were going through with their lives.

"Hans!"

"Hm?" The man turned his head back to Elsa who pointed to a frozen lake nearby. "Didn't you tell me you never ice skated before?"

"Uh... yes?" The prince gulped. Yes, he was afraid to stand on such tiny metal lines! He rather

"Come on!" smiled Elsa as she dismounted her horse. Hans followed less willingly and wobbled out of balance when Elsa provided them both with ice skates. The ice queen immediately began to skate across the lake, even doing a pirrouette to show off. "Come on, dog, get over here!" yelled Elsa. She knew Hans hated being called that way. Not to mention he had quite a competitious spirit as well.

Hans carefully placed a foot on the ice, but fell ungracefully on his butt in doing so. _Gods... why did I agree to this..._ The grasping sound of ice clashing together was heard and he looked up to see Elsa extend her arm to her. When he was upright again, Elsa instructed him further.

"No, no your feet outside, like a penguin! and don't hack your feet into the ice, but glide!" helped the ice queen as she held the prince upright. "And keep your back straight, don't look at your feet!"

"Yes ma'am" grinned the prince but his grin faltered when he threatened to lose balance again. "fhew" Hans sighed relieved when he refound his balance. As the two practiced, The prince became better and slowly but unnoticed Elsa let her hands glide away from his.

"I got it I got it!" yelled Hans excited as they skated side by side.

"What do you think? Ice race?" grinned Elsa.

"Certainly. One, two-" By "two", the queen was already skating away and Hans quickly skated after her. What the two didn't notice however, were the cracks that became visible on the ice by their weight. When they passed another time on the same spot, a loud CRACK could be heard, chilling the two on the bone.

Before they could react, the ice dissappeared under their feet and cold mountain water burned through their clothes as they tried to re-orient themselves. Both gasped as they broke the surface and they coughed to get the water out of their lungs. Slowly the two crawled out of the lake.

"C-c-cold!" shuddered Hans. The prince took his clothes off - in such weather it was a death sentence to wear wet clothes on you!

Elsa, while she was immune for cold, took off her clothes as well. After her fever during Anna's birthday, she had become more carefull about her health.

Hans gritted his teeth as he let his Wolf come out, and he sighed contently when he was all coated in furr.

"You cheater..." mumbled Elsa as the blackish-brown wolf began to nuzzle her head. Slowly the queen stood up, and walked towards the horses to find their spare clothes and put them on. After she had dried her hair more or less. The queen frowned when Hans ran towards the mountain, and back again to her. "What, you want me to let you fetch the ball now?"

Elsa giggled when Hans rolled his eyes - which was a comedic sight to see a Wolf do it! A squeal came from the queen when the Wolf bit into her dress, dragging her along with him. "Hans, let me go! What do you want?"

Slowly, the Wolf began to write into the snow, and the word "run" became visible before Elsa's eyes.

"To run? Hans, I can't run as fast as you..."

Another word was carved. "Ski"

The young ice queen frowned. "Ski's?... that's right!" gasped Elsa. "Ski's! I can make ski's!" With a flick of her hands, they appeared. After making another movement, Elsa felt herself go forward as she moved the snow under her feet. "whoah..." It was the same movements for ice skating she had to make, but the sudden length of the ski's needed time to adapt. The queen looked behind, to see the two horses still bound on the tree. They couldn't leave them behind or they would get eaten by wolves! So, the Queen untied them and clapped them on the shoulder, only taking their luggage with her on the shoulders. "so... ready for another race?" grinned Elsa. "One... two-"

Hans already ran forward at 'two', and Elsa chuckled for his payback. She soon catched up with him though and they ran on further up the mountains.

 _Let it go, let it go... I can't hold it back anymore..._

Night already began to fall, and the aurora borealis became slowly visible as they went higher and higher. They didn't get tired. Hans could hold this pace at hours, and as for Elsa, she drew strength from the ice and snow all arround her.

 _I'm one with the wind and sky..._

Elsa screamed when she reached the top first. "whoah!" ice came into her mouth and she sputtered it out. "Hans, watch it!" Slowly she turned herself on her back and she squealed again when Hans licked her in her face. "Ew, Hans!"

BWAM! The Wolf became buried under a huge pile of snow thanks to the ice queen.

 _Here I stand, in the light of day..._

As the wolf shook the snow of his body and laid himself beside her, Elsa looked up to see the Aurora borealis above her. The Sky was awake...

 _Let the storm rage on..._

 _"Stay with me."_ Elsa's eyes dropped and soon, she was asleep. A few wolves came near, but they immediately backed away when Hans snarled to them. The wolf looked to the sleeping ice queen, and put his head to rest.

" _Always."_

* * *

"Come on Björg, lets get outside shall we?" smiled Anna as she went outside with her son in her arms. The young child had been clothed enormously against the cold - so wrapped up in fact he ahd difficulty to move! The young mother and soon to be queen knelt in the snow, kneading the melting texture in her fingers.

 _Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman..._

Björg, being very curious at 4 months old, began to mimic his mother's gestures and cackled when he felt the soft snow in his fingers. The toddler frowned when the snow melted however, and Anna grinned at his confused face. As Björg kneaded the snow to a little ball, Anna made her own snowman, while also keeping an eye on her back for her son.

"No, Björg don't eat the snow!" said Anna fermly so Björg would understand he wasn't allowed to do that.

"Sno..." said the toddler with wide eyes.

"Yes... snow. snow bad" spoke Anna slowly. "Don't- wait..."

Did he just say snow? That isn't possible so young! The princess shook her head. Nah, probably her imagination for sure. When she saw the toddler tremble, the concerned mother took him up to get him inside.

While she and Elsa enjoyed the winter when they were young, they hated it when their parents took them back when they started to get cold. She now understood their concern perfectly as she prepared a warm bath for Björg. From the warmth and the exhaustion the toddler's eyes closed, already asleep as Anna dried him off. After clothing him and gently laying him down in bed, the young mother looked to her sleeping son. Now that the day was gone, she began to feel just as tired as him, and she yawned.

"Hey feisty pants..." Anna moaned when Kristoff began to massage her tense shoulders. "How was your day out with Björg?" Kristoff had taken over Anna's tasks for today, so she and their son could have some alone time. Yes, they had servants to take care of him, but they wanted to raise them by themselves, not by a stranger.

"Amazing..." smiled Anna tiredly. "Did you know that he already began to play with the snow? He's going to be an ice harvester like you!"

Both chuckled and enjoyed their presence in silence. As everything became quiet, Anna's head dropped down on Kristoff's shoulder.

"Come here you..." Kristoff took the half asleep woman in his arms, and tucked her in bed, as she had done before with Björg. After that, the bulky ice harvester went into bed himself.

A cry made both of the parents awake in the middle of the night - Björg was hungry. When Anna wanted to stand up, Kristoff gently pushed her down back on the bed. "Its my turn" whispered the father. "You need to get some rest too." She didn't had that much sleep in all those days and nights while caring for their son. Slowly, the ice harvester went up and cradled his son into his arms to give him some warmed up milk.

As he fed him, Kristoff sang his self made old song.

"Reindeers are better then people... Björg, don't you think I'm right?" whispered the man so he wouldn't wake Anna.

Björg stared back with his big blue eyes to his father, listening attentively to his voice.

"Yeah, people will beat you, and curse you and cheat you... every one of them is bad, except you..."

Björg cackled softly to his father.

"That's no lullaby song" gniffled Anna from the warm bed, startling Kristoff from his little father-son moment.

"Well, I've never been traditional." answered Kristoff softly as Björg yawned in his arms. "And it seems to work." added the ice harvester as he gently placed his son back into the crib. For the second time that night, he went back into bed, knowing that in just a few hours Björg would be hungry again. "Now, go back to sleep... you need it."

"The sky's awake..." murmured Anna as she saw the northern lights. "So I'm awake..." the woman began to kiss Kristoff in the neck. "So we have to play..."

"Really now?" gasped Kristoff as he felt her hands roam over her body. "Anna, Björg is next to us... if he wakes up..."

"He won't..."

"How are you so sure?" All thought escaped the man as Anna began to stroke a very sensitive area.

"we can stay quiet." said Anna wickedly. "Then he won't wake up."

Kristoff scoffed. "Like you can ever shut your mouth du- o my!"

"You were saying?"

The soon to be King smiled and kissed her back. "Looks like you need some lessons from the love expert."

"oh, please, love expert" smirked Anna. "Teach me."

And he did.

 _ **\- THE END -**_


	23. ALTERNATIVE ENDING

**ALTERNATIVE ENDING**

 **So, as you all know, way back into chapter 16, I asked my reviewers to make a choice: have Elsa escape or stay at the palace. I warned you, that there would be consequences thanks to the butterfly effect.**

 **So what if Elsa had run off?**

 **1) Sven would be alive.**

She would have been re-united with Anna, Hans and Kristoff. When Hans shape-shifts during that night for the first time, Elsa manages to stop him from killing Sven.

 **2) other tactics during the siege.**

Instead of Eidnar, Ingrid would have been appointed leader of the Saami. She would have died instead of Eidnar.

 **3) Franz would have been killed.**

Without Elsa in the dungeons, Franz resists and gets killed for it.

 **4) Marshmallow would have lived.**

During the siege, Marshmallow's wounds would have been healed with Elsa nearby.

 **5)Sweden and Arendelle stay on the brink of war.**

With Elsa running off, Sweden wouldn't have taken it so kindly as in the other time line. Thanks to her, Frederick died, and her running away proves for them that she's guilty. Sweden threatens war once more.

 **6) Hans and Elsa would have had children.**

Because Hans didn't lose control too much, Odin is much more inclined to let him live in peace. The bargain between him and Skadi isn't made, therefore... Hans and Elsa are allowed to have children.

 **7) Hans and Elsa would have become King and Queen.**

With Sweden as a permanent threat, Elsa decides to stay for Arendelle's sake. With Elsa unable to be truly free, she never truly recovers from all those traumatic events and falls into depression once again.

 **I told you, that your choice would have a butterfly effect? :)**

 **This was the alternative ending I had in mind, but I still prefer the one I gave before though. Tell in the commnents which ending you prefer?**


	24. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_A few notes:_**

 ** _\- Originally I wasn't going to explain Elsa's powers at all, nor link her to Skadi or norse mythology in general. But the idea kept nagging inside me, and after that well... I couldn't stop the plot bunny. I was doubting a long time if I would make Hans a descendant as well (you can see that in the earlier chapters with the dreams he had)_**

 ** _\- The main reason why I made these two descendants of Skadi and Loki was hugely because of the story of Skadi and Loki's first meeting. Read the story of Thjazi's death and the moment thereafter, and you notice a LOT of parralells between Hans - Loki and Elsa -Skadi. Its actually scary how much they are alike!_**

 ** _\- Hell almost didn't make an appearance in this story. But her story was so damn sad, and so interesting, I threw her into the mix too._**

 ** _\- If you like Norse mythology as much as I do, I made another story called "The Trickster and the Ice Maiden" It is about Hans and Elsa, who are actually Loki and Skadi in disguise during the events of the movie. Yeah, I've become quite a Skadi/Loki shipper as well XD_**

 ** _I had this idea for a long time to mix Frozen with Norse-Germanic mythology, and to be honest I was fearful of the reactions. And ridiculous. I mean, putting Gods into a Frozen story? But, you all seemed to like it as much as I did. I wouldn't have written ANY of this without all of you. YOU made this story happen with your kind words of support. So, therefore, Thank you so much for reading this, for reviewing this._**

 ** _What did you like about the story? What was your (least) favorite chapter?_**

 ** _Love, TeamArendelle._**


End file.
